The Sibling Dilemma
by LycanthropeSpirit
Summary: Vi's been hiding something for years. After another failed arrest, Jinx snaps and demands to know, in her own weird way. Which then results in a cross-country trip from Piltover to Demacia. And where they go, the chaos spreads. Especially if you add some other champions into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

The Sibling Dilemma

**Is it any real surprise that I play League? I read character lore for each of these guys atleast 5 times before I started this. I hate getting stuff wrong. **

(Third)

It had been ten minutes since any laughter was heard. Caitlyn was almost biting her nails in stress. Vi had started chasing Jinx through the streets a half hour prior, but the noise had died down.

"Has anything been reported?"

"Uh, not yet, Sheriff. It's almost as if they've both vanished off the radar." The sniper weighed up her decisions. Stay here and wait, putting Vi in possible danger. Or, go out and look for her, putting herself in possible danger. Caitlyn wanted to scream out her frustrations and anxiety. Instead, she exhaled deeply and turned back to the Officer.

"I'm going to look for them." The officer grabbed her arm as she started to walk away. The protest died in his throat when she turned around.

"Let go of me." The tone in her voice alone was enough to turn blood into ice. The look she gave him almost turned his skin to stone. "You do not get to tell me what to do. My partner is currently MIA, and I am going to look for her." The hand on her arm recoiled as if it had been bitten, and the Sheriff stormed off, adjusting the strap on her rifle. Within minutes, she had made it to the rooftops, and began jumping between them, pausing every block to scope around. Then she found the people she was looking for. Her partner had just trapped Jinx in an alleyway, but no fighting was happening. After the criminal knew that she was trapped, Vi just lowered her hands and sighed. Caitlyn sat on the edge of the roof and tuned her earpiece to listen in.

"What is your problem, Fathands? Why do you never properly attack me?" Vi just stood and stared. The curiosity was enough for the sheriff to resist giving Vi orders. "I cause enough...uh...destruction, that's it, to warrant a pummelling!"

"Just let me detain you." The enforcer took a few steps, raising her hand to shield herself when Jinx sprayed her with bullets.

"I ain't goin' anywhere until you tell me!" Silence fell. "Tell me the truth!"

"What if you can't handle the truth?!" Caitlyn's finger tensed on the trigger.

"I don't care!" The tension was getting high.

"Vi, don't react. It's just me." Thankfully, she didn't move. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but on my signal, you're going to grab her, okay?" The two little fingers on her gloves curled up to tell Caitlyn that she understood. Aiming for the wall behind Jinx, the shot was fired, and in the surprise phase, Vi dashed forward and lifted the criminal into the air. Seconds later, she cried out in pain and fell over, convulsing. Jinx ran away with her signature laugh. Mumbling curses, Caitlyn made her way down to her partner. "Vi?"

"Fucking..."

"Looks like you got zapped."

"No...shit."

"And you bit your tongue." Vi glared up at Caitlyn. With a sigh, She pulled one of Vi's arms over her shoulders and stood up with her. "Why weren't you trying to detain her?"

"I was." It was obvious that nothing more would be said.

(Vi)

"Cupcake, I'm going home."

"Did you finish your paperwork?"

"Yes?" I grinned at the look I got. "Just kidding. Yes, it's done."

"I'll be checking later. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Cupcake." I grinned again when she sighed at my nickname. Pausing to strap my Gauntlets to my power pack, I headed out onto the streets of Piltover. It's not a long walk to my apartment from the station. I lost count of how many times Caitlyn wanted me to move somewhere nicer. I don't need nice. I need practical. Humming to myself, I kicked the door open, threw my gauntlets onto the sofa, shut the door and walked into my bedroom to collapse on my bed. My place was definitely small. The living room was taken up by gadgets and tools, the kitchen was unclean, since mountains of dishes were stacked up on the counters, and I could barely get a double bed into here. I can't say it's how I like things, since I stay over at Cait's house sometimes, but it's what I'm used to. With effort, I lifted my head and looked at the clock. 8pm. I guess I better go out and eat. With a grumble, I got up and took a quick shower. The hot water never lasts long enough. After I got dressed again, I heard it. That maniac's giggle. It was faint, but inside my apartment. And that freaked me out. "Jinx?" Flicking the lights on, I scanned the room, taking in every empty space. "Where are you, psyco?" I growled, taking light steps towards my gauntlets.

"Not today, Fathands!" Jinx jumped up from behind the couch, hitting me in the side of the head with such force, I reeled and had to lean on the wall for support. "How'd ya take a blow like that?"

"I've had worse." Despite the room spinning wildly, I looked up at her. "Did you really just hit me with a pipe?"

"Yep! Thought it'd work! But it's dented now." Despite the current situation, I smiled. Still got it. "Come on, pass out already!"

"You're going to have to do more to knock me out." I tried to walk forward and grab her, but I obviously lost my co-ordination from that hit. I tripped over my own feet and broke the table.

"Vi! Are you okay?! Wait, yeah, pass out!"

"Will you make your fucking mind up?!" I think I'm going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both. An attempt to push myself up was daunted by another blow to the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Horribly flawed notes were the first thing I heard. I shook my head, but immediately regretted the decision when the bile bubbled in my stomach. Trying to keep it down did nothing. The coughing was always the worst bit.

"Vi?" When I looked up, I found that I was tied to a chair. "Wha'sa matter?" Apart from you hitting me in the head twice? "I didn't know you played guitar."

"Gonna..." I belched and Jinx jumped up. Hopefully, it was to grab something useful. Thankfully, a bucket that I kept around was shoved under my nose as I threw up. I'm glad it didn't last long. I really hate the feeling. "Jinx." She made a high-pitched noise and knelt down at the side of me, leaning on my leg and looking up at me with a smile. Sometimes, it's really hard to believe. "Untie me."

"Nuh-uh. Not until you tell me what you're hiding." I strained my arms against the ropes. Nope. Can't throttle her. "Sorry about hitting you. I just wanted to talk to you."

"And you think I'm going to tell you anything?"

"You have to!" I looked at the wall to my left and huffed. Shudders ran through my body when I felt the shorter girl sit across my lap. "You're not hiding something from me that means you won't pummel me into the ground!" The silence that followed was incredibly unsettling. I continued looking away, but I swear I felt sweat tricking down the side of my head. Or, y'know, it could be blood. "Or could it be..." Her fingers settled against my cheek in a way that I never expected from her. I didn't even bother trying to resist. Probably a bad idea on my part. When I saw the look of lust on her face, I tried to get my hands out of the binds until I felt my wrists bleed. "You totally like me."

"No! That's fucked up!" That was the time I learnt how far I could lean my head away from somebody, since the little psyco decided to lean against me and place her arms over my shoulders with the smuggest expression I had ever seen. "Jinx. Untie me."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Because I don't like you that way."

"Then in what way do you like me?" Fuck. "I know you're not into dudes. I've seen the way you look at Cait-"

"Untie me." I growled, trying my best to not start shouting. "There's a real reason, and I will show you if you get off me and untie me."

"Really?!"

"Anything's better than this." I sighed in relief when she got off me and started undoing the ropes.

"Geez, you're real mad." Oh yeah. I'm still bleeding. With a shrug, I got up and walked to my gauntlets. "Are ya gonna pummel me, now?"

"Are you a masochist by any chance?" She shrugged and I opened a small compartment and pulled a picture out. "I've had this thing forever." Jinx almost scrambled over and grabbed my arm to look. It was a picture of the both of us. I can't have been older than 5, and Jinx looked about 3. It was always weird, looking at it. It had faded slightly, but our strange hair and eye colours were blatant. The weirdest things about looking at it were the facts of neither of us had tattoos and I had a full head of hair.

"Is that..."

"Us, yes." I bristled when she grabbed the picture to look closer. "Are you okay?" She stood there for what felt like an eternity. It was only 3 minutes, though.

"You never told me." When she turned around, I expected a punch, not a hug. "Why did you never tell me?" With an inward sigh, I rested my hands on her back. She has to be at least 4 inches below my chin.

"There was never a good time. And you never remembered. Wait, are you crying?"

"Sorry, it's just, I always felt something. Like, a connection, between us. How did I never fit 2 and 2 together?" She stepped back and turned it over. "An address?"

"It's somewhere in Demacia." Jinx looked up at me with bright pink eyes and a smile that wasn't as malicious as I'm used to. "I've never gone. I thought that it would be strange if only I went."

"Then let's go."

"Seriously?"

"Let's go! I don't have memories of when I was little, do you?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"All I remembered was that you're my sister." She looked at the address again.

"Then let's go!"

"We can't go now!"

"Well, duh! There aren't any trains now! Let's go tomorrow!" I thought about it for a moment. Going on vacation wasn't a bad idea, since I'm taking 80% of the crime with me. I sighed.

"Man, Caitlyn's gonna be pissed."

**Pretty long for a first chapter for me, to be honest. **


	2. Chapter 2

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 2

**Let me say up front. I did not expect this kind of reception so soon. Also, per a review, I will say that due to a T rating, there will be Yuri, but no smut. **

(Caitlyn)

My fingers relentlessly drummed against the desk, my eyes darting from the clock on the wall to the door. Where is Vi? Usually, she's only half an hour late. It's going on an hour now. I can't help but worry about her. Did she get injured? Is she sick? Another ten minutes of waiting passed before I stood up with a sigh. I put my hat back on and strapped my rifle to my back. I've never had a situation where Vi doesn't show up without notice. I could feel the worry gnawing away at me.

"Jones, you have the station for a while." The officer nodded, turning back to his coffee. I restrained myself from running towards Vi's apartment, settling for a brisk walk. I don't want to alarm the citizens for no reason. I also had to stop a few times to talk to some of the nobles, which annoyed me further. Unfortunately, the streets were full of people. I dodged and weaved, but it still didn't stop nobles from striking up conversations with me. It took me another half hour to get to my partner's apartment. Tested the door, locked. Grumbling, I removed my hat and searched for the spare key. You have to always be prepared. When I entered, it was the same bomb site I've always seen. Why does she never clean up in here? Clicking on the light, I searched for any signs of her. Gauntlets, gone. Guitar, gone. It did always surprise me that she played. The panic started overlapping with the feeling of nausea as I walked into the bedroom. Bed, empty. I was ready to yell at anything by this point. Her armour is still here, though. And her uniform. Vi, when I see you next, I'm going to slap you. Only on my way out, did I notice the folded piece of paper on the coffee table, a spot had been cleared for it amongst the various pieces of Hextech. 'Caitlyn' was scribbled on the front. I calmed myself down and opened it.

_Hey cupcake. _

_I know you're gonna be real mad at me, but I've left Piltover. Not forever! Don't worry! I just need to figure something out about my past, and it'd be better if you stayed here. Not to sound mean or anything, it's just something we have to do alone. Oh yeah. I probably should have mentioned this earlier. I...kindof have a sister. And she might be Jinx. _

There was more to the letter, but I had to sit down and read the last line a few more times. Of all the things that could have been secret, it had to be that?! What else is she hiding? A different gender? Well, maybe not. I have seen her without clothes on before. I took a few breaths and started reading again.

_Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you. I just didn't see a good time. Anyway, we're heading somewhere to find out about ourselves. I can't stop you from following, but I can refuse to tell you where. Don't worry about me. If Jinx gets annoying, Ill just bop her one. _

_-Vi_

I almost kicked the table over.

(Vi)

"Are you sure that we're on the right one?"

"I'm sure."

"Are you _really _sure? Because we could be-"

"Jinx, I know what I'm doing!" I looked back from the window and saw that she was kneeling on the seat and pressing her face into it. "Are you going to sit on that seat?"

"But the outside is too interesting!" It was obvious that Piltover was behind us. The buildings and smoke had receded, leaving way for stuff that was actually supposed to be green. I have to say, the only times I've left Piltover in the past is when the League needed me. I've never left of my own accord. "Vi?"

"What?"

"How long until we're at Noxus?"

"We have to stop in Zaun, first. And that's a half hour, tops." I'm not going to mention how long it'll take to get to Noxus and then Demacia. It's a cross-country trip. I stood up and grabbed a newspaper. "Can you be quiet for that long?" As I started reading, Jinx let out the longest sigh I've ever heard, and then flopped onto the ground. I ignored her. It got difficult to ignore the groaning and muttering. Especially since the other people on the train started giving me weird looks. When another loud sigh was heard, I put down the paper. "Jinx?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" I put on my sweetest smile and leaned on my knees.

"Being bored."

"Can you stop that and sit down?" She groaned again and stretched out. "Jinx. Get up."

"Make me, Fathands." I'm pretty glad that I got her to wear some of my clothes. I don't give a damn if hers are 'Zaunite fashion', I'm not carting her around when all she wears is short shorts and a bra. I grabbed her by the front of the shirt and lifted her into the air.

"You're going to sit down. And you're going to be quiet. Got it?" Luckily for her, my gauntlets were still placed on the seat. She's never really had me this close before. I've made at least 50 people wet themselves in the interrogation room. When I got a nod, I dropped her back into her seat, sat down and picked the paper up again.

"Why do we have to go through Zaun and Noxus, anyway? Nobody's going to be happy to see me."

"The next train to Demacia from Piltover wouldn't be going for almost a week." And it might throw Caitlyn off if she decided to follow us. "I'm still surprised you ended up in Zaun and I got Piltover."

"Yeah, well, after Viktor tried to kill me a few times, I thought that it was time for a new place. And Piltover just... had something 'bout it. Guess it was you." The hell was that feeling? Did I eat something weird?

"You seem calm about the whole 'sisters' thing." She looked over and shrugged.

"Ain't no reason to get hyper 'bout it. Besides, It might not be true. We might have just been friends as kids." Fuck. I never thought of it like that. "Even if that's true, it counts for something, right?"

"I...guess so. I never thought it could be something like that, though. It's a weird thought." With a smile, Jinx got up and sat next to me. I could have ignored her until she grabbed my arm and made herself comfy. "Don't go to sleep. It's a longer journey to Noxus."

"Awh man!" I grinned.

"Maybe we can find a colouring book for you to play with." I laughed when she elbowed me in the side.

**Got this done pretty quickly by my standards. **


	3. Chapter 3

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 3

**Just learnt that I can completely trounce Jax whilst playing Vi. I'm going to have a lot of fun. Oh, and btw, if you're on EUW, my summoner name is Vhenan. **

(Jinx)

Geez this city smells bad! How the hell do people just wander around day to day and ignore it?! Also, how do people walk around here thinking they're all cool when they're totally not? With their faces stuck up in the air and stuff. They look like idiots. I jumped out of my skin when Vi put a hand on my shoulder. I'm glad that her gloves are on her belt.

"Bad news, kid. The next train to Noxus is in 2 hours." I groaned. "Looks like we're walkin' around Zaun for a bit."

"But Zaun st-" The calloused hand covered my mouth roughly.

"Do you really want to say something bad about the city we're in?" Pulling the hand away from my face, I shrugged. The city does stink. "Come on. We should be able to do something for 2 hours."

"Blow something up?" She immediately stopped walking and glared at me.

"Now you know why Fishbones stayed in Piltover." My hand went to both Pow-Pow and Zap. She snuck up on me and took Fishbones, then hid him! I would have totally beaten her up if she didn't overpower me. "I know you crave destruction, but nothing is getting blown up, got it?" I pouted and nodded.

"You're boring."

"If anything has to be blown up, it's better if it stays in Piltover." Grumbling, I followed Vi as she started walking. I would have said it was foggy, but I know that it's actually a pollution cloud. Staying here for any length of time is probably bad for us. Looking around, I saw that the residents obviously didn't care. Walking around with no masks on or anything! Are they trying to die? "You're scowling. Something wrong?"

"How d' people live in all this p'llution? It'd probably kill us if we stayed for a day."

"They're most likely used to it." I scanned the shops as we walked, taking note of things that captured my interest. I'll have to come back here, sometime. Despite the ugly buildings and horrible smell, the shops had some pretty nice stuff. Armour that shimmered in the light, weaponry made up of the best materials and clothes that were embroidered with gold thread. I got a few grumbles from Vi when I stopped at nearly every shop to look through the window.

"Hey, Vi?"

"Whats up?" I jogged a bit to catch up with her.

"What d' you think's gonna be in Demacia?" As she opened her mouth to say something, a shrill screech pierced the air, along with; 'my bag!' I watched as Vi shoved her hands into her gauntlets hanging from her belt and running towards the source, shouting: 'Caitlyn, watch my six!' I stood there numbly for a few seconds before sighing and jogging after her.

(Vi)

It's always difficult to weave through dense crowds with giant gauntlets. Thankfully, you learn to avoid hitting people. Well, I learned the hard way. I glanced at the woman who screamed. She was talking to some people in uniform. Police, most likely. Scanning the crowd, I attempted to locate the anomaly. A guy darting into an alley, dressed in a black bodysuit and swinging a purse around. With a grin, I skidded on my heel and charged towards him. A few alert people dodged out of my way, others had to be pulled.

"You better stop running!" I yelled at him, charging a Vault Breaker when I was away from the crowd. Why the hell do people still run when they see me? As I was propelled forward, he ducked under my hands. Nobody gets away from me that easily! I dropped to a squat and swept my leg, knocking his own out from under him. "Nice try, kid." I grinned, kneeling on his back, putting his hands together and going for my handcuffs. Confusion started to set in as I couldn't find them and started patting my waist. Then the realisation happened. "Oh, fuck!"

"What's up? Forget your cuffs?" He sneered.

"Yeah, because I'm not supposed to be on duty." I heard him laugh. "If you think I'm letting you go, you're dead wrong." I turned as much as possible when I heard the footsteps pattering down the alley. Zaun police.

"Oh, you caught him." I got up, dragging the kid with me. "Well done." I just shrugged.

"Are you a new recruit?" The shorter guy questioned, walking over and trying to look intimidating, despite being shorter than my chin.

"Not in this city. I live in Piltover."

"What rank are you?"

"Enforcer and deputy." He raised an eyebrow. "Sheriff's partner." Thankfully, before he could ask any more questions, I heard Jinx's shrill yell from behind me. Turning, I was jumped on by her for a hug. No, wait. That's not Jinx. Same blue hair, but way too much stuff in the chest area.

"Hey Sona!" I smiled, carefully lifting her into a hug. Don't want to hurt any friends with these gloves. I looked up and saw Jinx and Janna walking over.

"I found them!"

"We weren't lost." Janna quipped. Sona stopped hugging me, and I took the opportunity to take my gloves off and hook them back on my belt.

"Anyway, What's with ya?" I shrugged at Jinx.

"I just react when I hear somebody needs the police."

"Ya yelled for Hatlady to help ya." I shrugged again. You pick these reactions up when you're on the force.

"Let's just get out of the alleyway." I always fund it cute how Sona stuck to me. Every time we were resting up between matches in the League, I was the only one that tried to talk to her. After a while, I brought my guitar and music became the communication.

"What are you two doing in Zaun anyway?" Janna turned to ask.

"Heading to Demaica. We're going to try and find something." With a smile, Sona pointed to herself. "You too?" A nod. I looked at Janna.

"I was just walking around and saw somebody picking on her. Stepped in and put them on top of a building." Janna explained, getting a silent laugh from Sona before a thumbs up. I glanced up at the clocktower. Not even half an hour gone.

(Jinx)

Something I want to know is how Fathands gets along with everybody so well. Chatting with Janna like they've never been separated, understanding Sona like she's telepathic, and I'm just awkwardly walking behind them. I have to admit, I'm jealous. Why the hell aren't I good with people like that? Even my sighs went unheard. Then I heard something. Was that a squeak? I stopped and looked around. That's not a sound that a human would make.

"Jinx?" I glanced back at Vi. They'd stopped walking. Maybe I am getting noticed. "What's the matter?"

"Didn'tcha hear that?" She shrugged and I listened out for it again. Another squeak! "How did'ya not hear that?" Vi and Janna shared a shrug, but Sona pointed to the alleyway. "2 versus 1, lets check it out!" I ran for it before anybody could stop me. I glanced back and Sona was at my heels. I stopped a few feet later and listened out again. "Where are you..." The squeaking got fainter, but my partner obviously heard it and pulled me along. It didn't take us long to find the source. A Poro was laid on it's side, squeaking and breathing pitifully. "What's a Poro doin' out here?" As I knelt down to lift it up, Vi and Janna caught up with us.

"The hell? How the fuck did a Poro get from the Freljord?"

"Somebody was trying to sell them here last week. Unfortunately for him, Ashe and Braum knew and followed him here." I grinned at the thought. "I thought that all of them got sent back."

"This one must've got away." I stood up with it in my arms. Sona grabbed vi's attention and fanned herself. "She's right. It's gonna die in this heat." Vi made a grab for it, but I leaned away and glared at her. "Jinx, give it here." I stuck my tongue out. Janna had to hold an arm out to stop her.

"There's no problem with it." She smiled, creating a little whirlwind and engulfing the Poro. Within seconds, he had cooled down considerably and started bouncing in my arms. "As long as it's kept cool, everything should be fine." I looked up and met Vi's gaze. I grinned.

"No."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!"

"You want to keep it."

"Well, it's not illegal."

"Technically, she's right." Janna remarked. "She didn't buy it." All Vi could do was groan and put her face in her hands.

**I seriously can't take shipping Vi and Janna seriously. The ship name is so bizarre. **


	4. Chapter 4

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 4

**Still laughing at the ridiculous ship name. **

(Caitlyn)

My patience was wearing thin already.

"You've given no explanation as to why you're leaving town!"

"Jayce, this is going to be the 14th time that I say this. Vi and Jinx are both gone. Something isn't right about this. I'm going to find them because Vi is my partner." I attempted to walk past him into my room to pack what I needed, but he placed an arm in front of my face and rested it on the doorframe.

"Caitlyn, this is most likely a trap. You know what I've always said about that brute of yours. Once a criminal, always a criminal." My veins pulsed with anger, but I didn't show it. Instead, I grabbed the baseball bat leaning on the doorframe and jabbed him really hard in the crotch. He crumpled onto the ground and Ezreal started dying from laughter. I looked back to him and pressed a finger to my lips. He covered his mouth to try and be as quiet as possible. I looked back at the man on my floor.

"Not many people get away with insulting my partner, Jayce. Consider yourself lucky." I put the bat down again and motioned for Ezreal to follow me. He was still laughing, but followed me.

"What's the plan, boss? Hopefully it doesn't have anything to do with hitting me like that." I smiled at him and found a bag that was just the right size.

"I am honestly getting really tired of Jayce's attitude to my partner."

"I know what you mean. Vi's a cool girl." He sat down on my bed as I chose some clothes. "He's just jelly that you didn't choose him. Anyway, how long d'ya think you'll be gone?"

"I can't say." Thankfully, the ticket booth at the station remembered what she asked. "They're going to Demacia for whatever reason." I looked up when I heard my apartment door open and close. Jayce must have left.

"You should've told me you were going t' do that. I wanted a turn." I chuckled lightly and stepped into the bathroom to change out of my dress. I'm not going to be on duty so I don't have to wear my uniform. Well, I'm keeping my boots on. They're the most reliable pair of shoes I have.

"Ezreal?" I got a 'hm?'. "Are you okay with being in charge of the station?"

"It ain't gonna be too hard." He chuckled. "With Jinx gone, 95% of the crime goes." True. Very true.

"What about watering the plants in here?"

"I don't know about that one Cait...You have a ton of plants." I laughed lightly and placed my dress in the laundry basket. A plain pair of jeans and a purple hoodie shouldn't attract much attention. When I stepped out, Ezreal gave me a whistle. "Damn. Almost didn't recognise you. You don't dress casual all that often."

"That's because I'm always on the job." Definitely not leaving my rifle behind. What would I do without a weapon? After I finished packing only what I needed, I picked my hat up and stared at it. This is going to be a difficult decision. I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced at my friend.

"You don't need it where you're going. You're not 'on the case'." He mocked in my accent. I turned my head so fast I almost got whiplash, and the glare I gave him caused him to stumble back and trip over his own feet. "Oh geez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't break my nuts!" I rolled my eyes and put my hat down.

"Just like nobody gets away with insulting friends, nobody gets away with mocking my accent." I know I'm from a noble family. I don't need to be reminded of it. I've been coddled for it in the force for as long as I can remember. The only person that didn't care was Vi. I'd never admit it out loud, but she means quite a lot to me. I put my bag on before my rifle and did a last minute check to see if I had everything. Ezreal decided to get up.

"You all set for the trip?"

"I should be. I'm just hoping that what I think is wrong. Everything should be fine." Better not mention what the letter contained. It might be wrong. It might just be something Jinx dreamed up. The two of us walked out of my apartment and I locked the door with the spare key before handing it to him. "You know what you're doing, right?"

"Leading the force and watering the plants." I nodded.

"If I find even one plant dead when I get back, you're going to say hello to the baseball bat." Visibly flinching, he stood sideways and looked at me again.

"Or I could just get rid of the bat when you're not looking." I chuckled and started walking away.

"You think I only have the one. That's cute." I left him sputtering in confusion. Now that I think about it, that's probably the only one I have. I don't use it for self defence or anything. I think it was a gift from a game that Vi dragged me to. I chuckled to myself when I remembered what happened. The person holding it accidentally let it go when he was swinging and it flew right towards us, hitting Vi directly in the face. That nosebleed lasted an hour and the black eye for a week. I don't see why she insisted that I keep it, but I did. I sighed to myself as I got out of the building. Vi, you better be okay.

(Vi)

I hummed the tune out before trying to play it. If this journey is long and boring, I really don't look forward to the train between Noxus and Demacia. I'm surprised they even have a rail system between the two cities. I sighed and looked out of the window. Looks like we're going to be staying in Noxus for the night. I don't think the trains run at this time. I lowered my guitar and shifted slightly. Sona's been asleep on my arm for the past hour. I'm surprised it hasn't gone numb yet. And Jinx is in the same state, spread out as much as possible on the seat across from us. And that Poro is still chewing her hair with random squeaks. Why did I let her keep that thing? Oh yeah. Janna made me. I can't even remember what she named it.

"Are you going to be quiet any time soon?" It dropped the blue braid and jumped down, running around my feet and yipping. "That's not quiet." With another squeak, it hopped up onto my knee and settled down. "Y'know, if you're going to be staying with us, you'll need a haircut." Okay, now I'm talking to a Poro. I'm going mad. I almost jumped out of my seat when Jinx snored so loud she woke herself up.

"Huh? Wha was that?"

"That was you." I started putting my guitar away. "How often do you wake yourself up like that?"

"A lot." With a yawn and a stretch, Jinx sat up, grimacing when she leant on the soggy hair. "Ewwww. What happened?"

"Your little friend's been chewing on it for the past hour."

"Oh geez. Gnaw, that's gross." Right. That was the name.

"It fits him well, doesn't it?" As the train slowed down, I managed to get my gauntlets on. Looks like I'm carrying Sona.

"Vi, can I take your clothes off? I feel suffocated." Jinx whined, tugging at the collar of the shirt for good measure. That question startled me. It took a few seconds to realise what she meant. I rolled my eyes and carefully put my bag back on.

"Atleast wait until we find somewhere to stay for the night. And you get the honour of carrying my guitar."

"And Gnaw." She smiled, lifting the Poro up and placing him on her head. When we were at a complete stop, I carefully lifted the sleeping girl up and supported her with one hand. We were already getting strange looks when we stepped off the train. I'm pretty sure the fact that I'm carrying Sona around had nothing to do with it. How we looked was the problem. Pretty sure that all three of us have never dyed our hair. We'd been walking for about ten minutes before Jinx piped up. "What about that place?" She pointed to a sign that said 'hotel'.

"Well, it's close enough." I grumbled, following the hyperactive psycho into the building. The receptionist didn't look surprised. Just amused.

"I can see that you need a room right away." She smiled, turning around to check the listings. "The only three person rooms we have include a double and a single bed." I sighed. I am not sharing a bed with Jinx. Especially since what happened when she attacked me.

"Close enough. I just want to put Sona down before I drop her." I sighed, adjusting my grip on her. "Mind if I do that first?" She looked unsure. "I ain't gonna run off or anything." With a sigh, she nodded and tried to hand me a key. "Jinx, you grab that. I'll just mangle it."

"Yes, captain!" I couldn't say anything before she raced off.

"You seem to have your hands full." I nodded.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Thankfully, I saw the room number before Jinx ran off.

"Do you need some luck?" I grinned at her again.

"Maybe." I almost dropped Sona as I was going up the stairs. She decided to shift around in her sleep and put her arms around my neck. I was tempted to kiss her for no good reason, but I decided against it. That'd just be taking advantage. Thankfully, when I got to the room, Jinx had left the door open. And the clothes I'd given her were in the corner. I am now thankful that she kept her usual attire on.

"This thing is pretty comfy." She mused, moving around on the single bed and almost falling off a few times. Gnaw was sat on the pillow, cleaning himself. "Looks like you're gonna be sharin'."

"That was the initial plan." I managed to get her jacket off and laid her down before moving onto her shoes. Well, after I took my gauntlets off.

"What'cha doin'?"

"I don't think that anybody should sleep in their shoes." With a weird sound, I heard her fall to the floor. I glanced over. "You could have just sat down and done that."

"Too easy." After tucking Sona in, I walked over and lifted her off the floor. "Wha's this?"

"You're going to bed, too."

"Wha? Whyyyyyy?"

"So you're not running around and making noise." I dropped her onto it and turned to the door so I could head back downstairs.

"Vi?"

"What?"

"Can you tuck me in, too?" That one's tough. One hand, I could be made fun of for being soft on an enemy. The other, she'd probably be quiet until morning. Decision made, I turned around and did it. "Thanks, Vi." She smiled, rolling over and hugging the Poro. And it's not one of those usual psychotic smiles either.

"I'll be back in a minute, okay?" I made sure to pick the key up as I stepped out of the room, turned the light off and shut the door behind me. I can't be getting soft on her. She's a fucking criminal! My mind flashed back to when I came face-to-face with Caitlyn for the first time. And that line. _Even criminals can change. _It wasn't so hard for me. But Jinx? That's one huge fucking challenge.

**I think I made Vi a little softer than intended there. I sometimes have trouble with keeping personalities. **


	5. Chapter 5

The sibling dilemma

Chapter 5

**I'm not a regular author. I'm a cool author.**

(Vi)

_The door flew open with no warning, shocking us both and breaking the kiss. I had to grip the girl's waist so she didn't topple off my lap. I stared at the new woman in the doorway. A short purple dress, ruffled at the hem and possibly only being held up by the two belts she wore. A purple and yellow striped top hat sat atop her head, barely covering any of her sleek, brown hair. Her expression changed from determination to partial shock when she realised what was happening. Without a second thought, the girl on my lap jumped off and ran from my apartment, buttoning her shirt and she went and blushing like crazy. A half-hearted hand went up to try and stop her, but I really couldn't care less. I dropped my hand, groaned, and tilted my head over the chair. _

"_Oh, I apologise. I didn't realise that you were...entertaining." I immediately recognised that she was from nobility. The accent said everything. _

"_Care to replace her?" I grinned. She scowled at me. "Kidding. You don't seem the type for it, anyway." _

"_The kind for what?" _

"_Casual sex." I saw the red appear on her cheeks, making her turn her head and cough awkwardly. With a grunt, I got up and adjusted my hair so it sat right. Walking over, I took note of her height. Her forehead just reached my chin. "So, what's the reason for ruining my night?" I swear, I recognise her from somewhere. I saw a flash of fear in her eyes, but it was only for a second. Wait, is she wearing heels, too? I chuckled. _

"_What's so funny?" _

"_You're pretty short." With a sigh, she straightened her posture and stared me in the eye. _

"_You're Vi, correct?" _

"_Who wants to know?" She probably hoped I wouldn't see her nose wrinkle, but I did. "Something wrong?" _

"_How much alcohol have you drunk?" I shrugged. "Would you mind stepping back? You smell like a brewery." I laughed slightly but stepped away. "I hope that you're not going to start punching me." _

"_You haven't given me any reason to." Was that a sigh of relief? Who is this woman? "You're very pretty, you know." _

"_We're getting off the subject." I shrugged and headed to the kitchen. "Where are you going?" _

"_To get a beer." I heard her sigh. "Want one?" _

"_No thanks." I shrugged and opened the once I grabbed. "Do you really need more alcohol in your system?" She crossed the room and stood in the doorway. _

"_More couldn't hurt. 'Sides, it'll help calm me down." It took a few seconds for her to register the meaning, but she turned and coughed nervously again. _

"_Yes, sorry about that" _

"_Doesn't matter. What did you want, anyway? Not just anybody would kick down my door without trying to shoot me on the spot." _

"_Oh, yes." She straightened her back again and placed both her hands behind it. "My name is Caitlyn-" _

"_Aah, now I remember you. You're the sheriff." She nodded, scowling slightly at the fact I interrupted her. "And I'm not in cuffs? Think I'd get the wrong idea?" I laughed when she lightly backhanded my arm. _

"_Would you stop that?" _

"_I'll try." Rolling her eyes, Caitlyn spoke again. _

"_I'm not here to arrest you because I believe you would benefit more from being on the police force." I stopped drinking and listened completely. "That's why I'm here to offer you the position of enforcer and to be my partner on the force." I laughed. "Something wrong?" _

"_Are you kidding? You're offering me the chance to pummel jerks and not get arrested for it!" I shook her hand. "You got yourself a deal!" _

I felt a smile on my face as I slipped back into consciousness. Why did I dream that? Don't get me wrong, I love the memory, but why did I dream it? I was too drunk that night to ask, but after being introduced to the scowling faces at the station, I thought to ask Caitlyn why she went to all this trouble for me. She just said _Even criminals can change. _Those four words have always stuck with me. I lifted one of my arms and covered my eyes with it. Best damn day of my life. I tried to lift my other arm to put behind my head, but Something was on it. I checked and what I thought was true. Sona had decided to cuddle up to me in the middle of the night. Head on my shoulder and arms around mine. I sighed and looked down to the weight on my stomach. Jinx was also using me as a pillow, curled up and keeping one hand on the Poro. They're too attached to each other now. They're no way I can send him back to the Freljord. Another question is how I'm going to be able to get up. I don't want to wait until they both wake up. As I was calculating my plan, Jinx decided to snore as loud as possible, scaring Gnaw out of his own sleep, making him kick her in the face, then jump from me to Sona, which also woke her up. The shock didn't last long.

"Awh man. Again?" Jinx complained, rolling over and getting comfy again.

"Yes, again." With a silent laugh, Sona sat up, stretched, and lifted Gnaw up to try and calm him down. "Get up, Jinx."

"Nuh uh. Comfy." I felt my eyebrow twitch. I sat up and rolled her off the bed using the quilt. "Rude."

"That's my way of saying get the hell up. And you had your own bed."

"Yeah, but I got lonely." I stood up and stretched. "'Sides, you two looked wayyy more comfy." I stepped over her and rummaged in my bag for a set of clothes. I'll have to thank Ezreal again for charming it. It can hold three times as much and stay the same size. Although I want to know who charmed Sona's belt pouch. I'm sure I've seen her put her Etwhal in there.

"How about you just be quiet for a few minutes?" I turned to Sona. "You, do whatever." I got a smile and a thumbs up. Then Gnaw yipped at me. "You can be quiet, too." I was grinning to myself as I walked into the bathroom to get changed. At least I have 2 people and a Poro listening to me. I probably should have brought more than 4 sets of clothes, but it's a little late to get some more. When I stepped out, Sona bumped into me. "What's up?" I watched her movements. "Shower? Go for it." I stepped out of her way and walked back to my bag. As I was sorting my stuff out, a bright blue piece of hair hit me in the side of the head.

"Viiiiiii..." I turned with an unamused expression, watching Jinx spread out on the bed as dramatically as possible. "I'm hungry!" That's actually a very good point. I finished putting my clothes away and looked at the clock on the wall. 9 am. Close enough.

"Alright. Shoes." I sat down on the edge of the bed and started to loosen the laces on my boots. With a high-pitched squeal that almost killed my hearing, she jumped onto the bed, knees first, bounced off and landed on me, knocking us both to the floor and making me hit my nose and forehead on the dresser. The immediate rush of blood started dripping on the carpet, since I couldn't clamp my hands over my face fast enough due to the dizziness. It was 46 seconds before I had my mind back. I brought one hand up to try and catch the blood and used the other to pull myself up into a sitting position. I wasn't completely aware of what was going on, but I knew that Jinx was yelling. "Jinx. Calm down."

"But you're bleeding!" I gave her a questioning look.

"That never bothered you before." For the first time, words failed the girl and she was kneeling next to me, trying to find the right words. Thankfully, Sona came out of the bathroom -thankfully still clothed- to see what was going on. The blood was enough for her to grab some tissues and try and clean the blood off me. I went into the bathroom to wash the rest off.

_What happened?_ Sona signed when I turned to look at her.

"Jinx got excited and barrelled into me."

_It was an accident, wasn't it?_ I nodded. _Are you going to get mad?_

"Nah. It was an accident. Besides, it's not the worse that she's ever done to me."

(Caitlyn)

Why did I leave my hat behind? It feels so weird to not have it atop my head when I'm out and about. I should also probably wear full-length trousers more, seeing as though it feels like I'm overheating. As I stepped off the train, I noticed people purposely moving out of my way. It might be because of the full-length sniper rifle strapped to my back. Apart from that, I should be completely indistinguishable from every body else. I continued walking through Zaun, trying to spot any kind of pink or blue. No such luck. Why is all of Zaun so plain? And...polluted. That's a good point, why is it so polluted? It has the same technology as Piltover, including more magic. Why don't they use some of it to make the city cleaner?

"Caitlyn!" I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my name being called. I turned in a circle to see where the voice came from, but I didn't recognise anybody. I was hoping that it would be Vi, even if it isn't her voice. "Caitlyn! Hey!" I turned again, gasping and stepping back slightly when I came face-to-face with Janna. "Oh, sorry, did I scare you?"

"Slightly." I smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, I'm following Vi and Jinx." Should I tell her what for?

"Really?" The young mage tipped her head slightly to the side. "What for?" I guess I have to.

"It's not like my partner to just wander off somewhere. I believe that Jinx has indoctrinated her." Janna laughed, startling me slightly. Why am I so jumpy? "What's so funny?"

"If anything, Jinx is under Vi's thumb. They're just going to Demacia to find something." I almost swore. Instead, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Sona was heading the same way, so she grouped up with them. Jinx also found a Poro." Of all the things... "And if you want to head to Noxus, I have a bit of bad news. The next train doesn't get back here for 2 days."

"Would you also like to punch me in the face for good measure?" I made her jump that time. "I'm joking. Sorry, I'm just stressed."

"It's alright." She assured me, patting me on the arm. "Hey, does that mean you need somewhere to stay?" Before I could respond, the mage grabbed my hand and started pulling me along. Well, this trip is turning out great.

**Hey guys. Sorry I'm a little behind with this one. I got a major writers block in the middle of it. **


	6. Chapter 6

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 6

**I'm running out of cool things to add here. I also hope that I get Jinx right. I seem to be struggling with her.**

(Jinx)

It sounds creepy, but I watched Vi as I petted Gnaw. We'd been on the high speed train for an hour, and it would take three more to get to Demacia. She was just leaning on the window ledge and staring outside. The words rolled over in my head. _That never bothered you before. _It was eating away at me. What the hell kind of person have I been? I scratched my forehead in thought. This has to be the first time that I've actually thought clearly in years. Destruction is fun, sure, but what have I really done? Countless destruction, lives lost, and people getting hurt really badly. I sighed, thinking back to my time in Piltover. I know that I've always felt weirdly attached to Fathands, but I never knew why. And whatever the hell's in my head made that out to be somebody I had to torture. In all honesty, the incident this morning was the first time that I've actually seen blood. It must have clicked something in my head. Do I really like her enough to change who I am? Making things go boom is my life! But, I've always had this fog in my head. When I'm near Vi, it kinda, gets clearer. And the urge to blow stuff up isn't as strong.

"_Get 'em, Fishbones!" I laughed, almost shrieking at the fun I was having. Buildings are going boom! I spotted a flash of red out of the corner of my eye and jumped. Thankfully, I jumped high enough to dodge the giant fist headed straight for me, and landed on the person it belonged to. They landed on their stomach with an 'ooph' and I knelt on their back. Ah, it's a woman. I tilted my head to the side when I saw her face. Have I seen her before? "Whatcha want, lady?" _

"_I want you to stop blowing stuff up for one." I grinned. "For two, get off me!" I leaned in closer. This lady feels familiar. T? I think she has something to do with the letter T. _

"_Lady, what's your name?" _

"_What's that matter to you?" And her voice. I recognise it. _

"_You seem familiar." For some reason, she didn't try and get me off. I didn't think anything of the small crackle I heard, either. "Look!" I grinned, grabbing my hair. "We match!" I saw something flicker in her mind when I showed her my hair. How crazy is it that our eyes match each others hair? I understood the reason as to why she didn't try and get me off when I heard a click. Within seconds, I was writing under a net, trying my hardest to get out of it. _

"_You alright, Vi?" This lady was completely different. Brown hair and brown eyes. Geez, that's a big hat. _

"_She weighs nothing, but her knees are like razorblades." 'Vi' grinned, letting The hat lady pull her up. Heh, hat lady. And I just noticed. That lady has really fat hands. I couldn't help but grin as they walked over. "What's the damage?" _

"_Three counts of armed destruction, two injured, which counts as two cases of aggravated assault, and one count of armed robbery." _

"_Not aggravation against police?" Hatlady raised an eyebrow. "You haven't felt her knees in your back." _

"_Suck it up, Vi." I laughed when they cuffed me. This is weird. I've never been caught before. "I'm going to check with the paramedics." _

"_Come on, Cupcake, don't leave me with her!" Hatlady walked away and Fathands sighed. She sat me against a wall and turned away. What's she doing with those gloves? _

"_So, are you two officers?" She nodded. Is that a picture? "Whatcha lookin' at?" _

"_Nothing you should be concerned with." I worked my cuffed hands under my butt and my legs. There's no way I'm going to jail. I unholstered Zap and waited. Fathands put the picture away and started turning towards me. With a grin, I zapped her. She cried out in pain, loud enough for the whole city to hear. I wasted no time in getting up and running._

"Vi?" No response. I'm not going to be ignored. I shook her by the arm. "Fathands!"

"Huh?" Well, she was obviously deep in thought. "What's the matter?" I turned on the seat and knelt down, making Gnaw jump down and go to Sona. She was playing that instrument of hers. What was it? Euwhale? I don't care. I tried to speak, but all I could concentrate on was Vi's stare. Her eyes were filled with nothing but hatred and annoyance whenever she looked at me. If she hates me so much, why did she agree to this journey? "Are you going to say something?"

"...Please stop lookin' at me like that."

"Like what?" I took a deep breath.

"IknowthatyouhatemeandI'msorryforbeingsuchajerkandIwanttomakeitup-" I stopped talking when I felt her hands on my shoulders.

"Slow down, Jinx." Something changed. The annoyance was still there, but the hatred was fading. "Slow down. You'll pass out if you keep talking like that." I couldn't help it. "Wait, are you crying?" Instead of talking, I put my arms over her shoulders and pulled her into a hug. "Wha-"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." I had to sniffle before I continued. "I don't want to be 'Jinx' any more."

"If you're not Jinx, who will you be?"

"I don't know, somebody else!" I hugged tighter as the tears started falling. "I can't stand the fog anymore!"

"Fog?" I let her go, leaned back and nodded.

"I've never been able t' think straight. Ever. My mind's clouded with fog, and it only starts clearing when you're close." I just started at my knees. "Why d'ya think I bothered you for all that time? I can actually feel it clearing." Silence fell. Sona even stopped playing with her instrument. They started communicating when they thought I couldn't see them. Within a minute, Vi sighed, stood up and walked into the bathroom. I looked up and attempted to rub the moisture off my face.

(Vi)

Why. Why, of all times, does Jinx do this?! I groaned and rubbed my forehead with my fist. If I heard her right, she has this...fog in her head, which only starts clearing when I'm around. It kinda explains why she hasn't been moaning about not blowing stuff up, but what kind of fucked up theory is that? Does she have a multiple personality disorder or something? I sighed and stared at my reflection.

"What are we?" I asked it. I didn't expect an answer. Nobody else I've seen has naturally pink hair. Or blue, apart from Sona. But that's probably due to magic. Me and Jinx, we don't have magic. It can't affect us. It can't explain our features, it can't explain why I'm unnaturally strong, or why she's unnaturally fast and agile. "What the fuck are we?" I questioned again, leaning on the tiny counter. The worst thing is, I think I'm actually starting to like her. It's all wrong! I'm supposed to despise the little psycho! But, it looks like she's not that much of a psycho any more. I groaned and rubbed both of my fists into my temples. I really hate my mind. One hand, I'm starting to like the calmer, non-destructive Jinx, the other, I can't just forgive all the torture she's put me through. I closed my eyes. The Treasury.

_My body felt like it was on fire. I could barely breathe, and something sticky was pooling under me. I didn't want to think of the most obvious answer. I tried shifting my right arm, I couldn't feel it. My left arm was trapped between my torso and the slab of concrete that was threatening to crush me. I didn't want to remove my hand. It might weaken it. I couldn't feel my left leg, either, but I knew it was under me. I had to grit my teeth so I didn't cry out in pain when I tried to move. I've inhaled a lot of dust. I could move my head, despite the pain. It was completely dark, save for a small beam of light from a crack to the side of my head. _

"_Cait..." I groaned, hoping and wishing that she knew. There's a hell of a good chance that I'm not going to make it out of this. The amount of blood is too much. _

"_Let me in there." I tipped my head to the hole, listening out for the voices. _

"_Sheriff, the building is unstable." _

"_You can't stop me, Jones. Vi is in there somewhere, and we are going to find her." Thank the Gods. There's a chance I can talk to her. The clicking of her boots was immediate. Despite my situation, I grinned. I guess that Jinx got away. She's even more psychotic than I thought, collapsing an entire treasury just to get away. The soft beeping alerted me. Has she got a heart monitor? "Vi?" She stopped next to the small hole. "It's faint..." I tried to speak, but my voice failed me. With a hiss of steam, I pulled my hand out of the gauntlet and pressed my fist weakly against the light. The rocks crumbled away and Caitlyn squeaked in shock. "Vi!" The murmurs of the other police became audible as my partner dropped to her knees and pulled some of the rocks near my head away. "I found her!" The other officers started running over as she uncovered my head. I must have looked pitiful. "Oh God..." I couldn't even bring myself to grin. The look on her face was one I never wanted to see again. _

"_Sheriff, the ambulance is on the way. ETA: 3 minutes." _

"_We need to get this concrete off of her." The blood loss started to affect my memory at that point, but I do remember the horror on every single face when they saw me completely. I hadn't realised, but a large piece of metal had impaled me. Luckily, it missed my organs. It was horrible watching Caitlyn cry. The other officers had left by her command to watch for any signs of Jinx. She had knelt next to me and placed a hand on mine. Nobody knew how to correctly deal with my injuries. I still couldn't speak, but I lifted my working arm and wiped a tear from her cheek. "You're going to be okay. I'll make sure of it." I smiled and nodded. _

The memory was almost too painful to bear. I crushed part of the counter from gripping it in an attempt to stop myself from collapsing. Swallowing the bile in my throat, I started taking deep breaths to calm myself. I was in that hospital for 2 months. My heart stopped 5 times. It's a goddamn miracle that I recovered, let alone being able to continue working. I looked at myself again. What am I? I'm not natural. I'm a freak. I gritted my teeth again, standing up straight and lifting my shirt to look at the scars. I could name every single one of these. With a sigh, I pulled it back down and stepped out of the bathroom. Jinx instantly ran over and hugged me. I wanted to punch her until her skull broke.

"Vi, I'm really sorry." I jumped. This didn't sound like Jinx at all. Who is this person? "I know I'm being selfish, but please don't hate me." I hugged her back before I knew what I was doing.

"One chance."

"Huh?" I pushed her back a little and gently gripped her shoulders.

"I'm giving you one chance to prove this theory of yours to me." I almost had the wind knocked out of me as the girl hugged me again.

"I didn't expect to hear that!" I smiled.

"You want to know why?" She nodded. "There was one thing that Caitlyn said to me when I first joined the force."

"What was it?" She looked up at me with curiosity in her gaze.

"Even criminals can change."

**Flashbacks and angst everywhere! It was painful for me to write about Vi being injured XD**


	7. Chapter 7

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 7

**I really need to start writing some more original work. Also, I may have said something to a reviewer about Sona, and I decide to change my mind. She is going to become a huge part of this. **

(Vi)

"You have to start being more careful." Jinx snivelled as I cleaned the blood that was dripping down her arm. "How the hell do you trip over thin air?"

"I dunno!" I leaned back so Sona could put a plaster over the cut. "I just tripped!" I rolled my eyes at Sona and she giggled silently. I glanced out of the window. The train was slowing to a stop in the station. Luck was definitely on our side this time. The journey could have been incredibly longer. I'm actually getting pretty nervous about this whole thing. What will actually be at the address? There's always the chance of nothing being there. I sighed and stood up to get my guitar down from the overhead railing. Sona tapped my arm.

_I'm going to go back home when we get off the train._

"Alright."

_Do you know where you're going?_ I shrugged.

"I'll figure it out." She gave me an unsure look. "Don't worry, Sona. We'll be fine."

_Have either of you ever been to Demacia before? _My expression probably said everything. _That's a no._

"I have the address. We'll find it." This time, she raised an eyebrow and folded her arms. "Don't you have any faith in me?"

_Only when you're ganking._

"You wound me." I sighed, pretending to faint as I sat back down. Jinx laughed more than Sona did. "Don't worry about us, Sona." With one last silent sigh, she lifted Gnaw off the seat and started petting him.

_And having a Poro around might cause a bit of a problem._ I glanced over at Jinx. Can't say this aloud.

_It's not like I can separate them now. Have you seen how attached he is to her?_

"What'cha talkin' about?" Jinx questioned, catching the Poro when he jumped over to her. I shared a look with Sona.

"Just making sure I know where we're going." Sona tapped my arm to indicate that the conversation wasn't over. "Look, I'm not thinking about it any more. I'm going to leave them alone." Rolling her eyes, she just stepped away.

_I do trust your judgement, Vi._ I nodded to her and started gathering my stuff. This is the first time I've really felt nervous in quite a while. The last time had been my first week on the force. I lost count of the amount of death stares after the first hour. The only thing that really kept me in that job was Caitlyn. Having her constant reassurance kept me from punching half of the people on the force.

"Demacia's huge."

"Is that your professional opinion?" Jinx stuck her tongue out at me as I clipped my gauntlets onto my belt again. I looked at Sona. "You haven't even seen it yet, apparently."

"Where d'ya think this place is?" I did ask Sona. Apparently, it's in one of the nice districts. Not sure how far it is, but I have a good idea of where to go.

"Somewhere in Demacia, I'm guessing." She elbowed me. The train slowed to a halt and the doors slid open with a slight hiss of steam and I lifted my guitar and bag onto my shoulder. Nothing was said until the three of us left the train station and stepped onto a clear part of Demacia's streets. A few people glanced, but ultimately, nobody took real notice. The buildings here aren't as tall as the ones in Piltover. And they're not damaged. "So, north from here?"

_Should be. My house is actually pretty close. _

"What's pretty close?" We both turned to look at Jinx.

_You understood that?_

"Understood what?" I put a hand over my mouth to muffle my laughter. "If y' mean the way you two talk to eachother, I'm gettin' parts of it." I was almost kocked over at the speed Sona dashed past me and lifted Jinx into a hug. "Hey!"

"Can't tell if this is the best or worst thing I've seen." It was pretty weird. Sona's about the same height as Caitlyn. "Alright, put her down."

"What even was that?" Jinx whined.

"Jinx, how many people do you think can completely understand Sona?"

"Well, I know that you can." I nodded and motioned for her to continue. "Uhh..."

_Ahri. _I got a confused look.

"The only people who can fully understand her are me and Ahri." The confusion passed and the realisation set in.

"Really? I thought a lot more people could." Sona shook her head and smiled warmly. Jinx just shrugged and looked around.

_She doesn't seem very happy about it._

_It's Jinx. The only thing she's happy about is blowing other things up._

_And being near you._ I blew a raspberry at her.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Come on." I sighed, adjusting my guitar and starting to walk. In all honesty, I should be getting Sona to lead us. Although, if I asked, she's probably stand there and talk to me for a while. Or try and talk to Jinx. I led for all of 2 minutes before a hand was placed on my shoulder.

_Try going left from here._ I rolled my eyes, but did as she said. I really shouldn't be leading. I've never been to Demacia before. Why do all these buildings look the same? As we walked, I noticed the buildings get further and further apart. And get bigger. I almost tripped over Sona when she stopped dead in front of me. _You'll need to go a bit further. Fourth house after this one, okay? _I looked up at the one we were stood in front of.

"That your house?" She nodded and hugged me. "Alright. See ya later, Sona." After giving Jinx and Gnaw a hug, she skipped inside. I swear that I heard her mother making a huge fuss over her.

"Are we lost now?"

"Apparently, it's the fourth house after this one."

"I'm kinda scared. Are you?" Yes. I have no clue what We're going to find there.

"We better just get there." I sighed and started walking.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I know." Jinx grumbled something under her breath before catching up to me. I stopped at the steps of the fourth house and looked up at it. I noticed a number on the door and plucked the picture from the compartment in my gauntlet. It does look like the right number.

"Is this the one?"

"Should be."

"Come on, then!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me the few steps, knocking on the door when we reached the top. There's not much of a garden out front, but there is a rusted swing out here. I put the picture back and looked at the door. Frosted glass, of course. I squinted to try and see more clearly. I really hate this kind of glass. "Maybe they're not home...?" Jinx almost jumped out of her skin when the door did open. It was a woman. She looked to be pretty middle aged. A few wrinkles marred her otherwise perfect complexion of bright eyes, full lips and soft cheekbones. And she was still shorter than me.

"Can I..." The words died in her throat and her eyes widened when she saw us. I'm not sure if it was intimidation or not. I still have my gauntlets on my belt, and Jinx had Pow-Pow on her hip and Zap strapped to her leg. All three of us stood there and didn't talk. That lasted for a whole 4 minutes.

"Uh, hello?" I instantly regretted speaking first. The woman lunged forward, hooking a thumb into the waistband of my jeans. "The fuck are you doing?!" Slapping her hands away, I backed up a step. Jinx started laughing and I almost punched her.

"Checking to see if you have a birthmark." I raised an eyebrow. "To see if it is you." Well, I do have a birthmark. She turned to Jinx and the laughing stopped. Lucking for her, the woman just tipped her head down and moved some of the hair on her scalp. She obviously found what she was looking for and stopped. She tipped Jinx's head up to look at her face with tears in her eyes. "Bella."

"What-la?" I would have laughed at Jinx's response in any other situation. The lady just hugged her for a few moments before looking at me again. I sighed and unclipped one of the gauntlets off my belt, holding it under the opposite arm. I shifted my jeans down to reveal the one I knew of, half covered by a tattoo. "How far do your tattoos go?" I raised an eyebrow at Jinx.

"Further than you'll ever know about." I almost dropped my gauntlet as the woman hugged me, too.

"Trinity!" Who the fuck is that. I shared a confused look with my current partner as I felt her cry into my shirt. "You've come home!"

**Oh snap, plot point! Sorry this took me so long. I got a huge writers block. But I did hit level 30 on League!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sibling dilemma

Chapter 8

**Why am I so slow with this?**

(Vi)

"Wait, hold on." I pushed the woman away and held her at arms length. "Who?" She looked slightly hurt.

"Don't you remember?" I grimaced and sighed.

"Thinking about my past causes me serious pain." I noticed Jinx unconsciously hug her Poro closer out of the corner of my eye. "I just don't do it."

"So, you don't remember anything?" I shook my head and dropped my arms, pulling the gauntlet from under my arm.

"How are you even sure that it is us?" Jinx piped up.

"I'd know my daughters anywhere." I flinched slightly when her fingers brushed my cheek. "Even if you both have tattoos." I sighed as she turned to Jinx. "Always the shorter one, aren't you?"

"Are you, uh, crying?" I have no clue if Jinx has ever had somebody cry near her before. I rolled my eyes. This is going downhill fast. "Uh, please don't." I had to bite my hand to stop myself from laughing at the look of panic on her face.

"I'm sorry." She sniffed. I pulled some tissue out of my pocket and handed it to her. "Thank you." I shrugged and shoved the rest back in. Great. Now my jeans aren't sitting right.

"So, what, are we just supposed to accept this as the truth?" From the unsure look on her face, I can assume that Jinx agrees with me. The silence fell. And lasted. The only thing I could clearly hear is wing beats and a bird squawking. If that's Valor, words are going to be said. And not nice ones. "This is all a bit...uh..." I clicked a few times.

"Suspicious?"

"Yes, suspicious." I smiled at Jinx and she waved a hand dismissively. The lady hiccuped and dried her eyes again.

"It has been 21 years." I raised an eyebrow. I'm 22 now. When I was still a baby? I was on the streets at 6. What could have happened within a all that time? "I do have to ask something." The two of us shared a look. This could be anything. "Why have only two of you come back?" I couldn't find words.

"What do you mean only two of us?" Jinx asked. "I've only known Vi." She sighed, turned and walked back inside.

"Just...come inside. I hope that I can convince you." We did stand there for a few minutes.

"Are we gonna go inside or what?" I let out a long sigh and rubbed my face with my hands.

"We've come this far. We might as well see."

"And believe." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Even if it's not true, don't you think it'd be nice?" She paused and looked into the open doorway. "I know that we've both been alone for most of our lives." I didn't even have to think about it. I followed her inside and shut the door behind me.

(Jinx)

I sat closer to Vi that I probably should've, since she kept giving me strange looks. I watched the lady on the other side of the room moving various books around. What is she looking for? Oh! Maybe I can use the language! I tapped Vi on the arm and started signing stuff out. She didn't respond, but gave me a bewildered look.

"What did I say?"

"You asked if I needed to go to the bathroom."

"Not what I wanted to say, but do you?" She turned away again and pressed her fingers into her temples.

"What's the matter, Trinity? You look to be counting down." Vi just groaned and rubbed her face with her hands. I knew that she had something to do with T. With a smile, she pulled a book off the shelf and walked over to sit between us. I'm surprised that she isn't intimidated by us.

"What's that?" I scooted a bit closer to see the design on the front. No words. Bummer.

"A photo album. It's all I had left." Curiosity completely took over and I leaned in. Even Vi turned to look. Gnaw snuffled at my hand and I lifted it so he could sit on my lap again. Her hand rested on the cover, but it didn't move. "It feels like I'm forcing this onto you both." Vi waved a dismissive hand.

"You're not forcing anything. You're showing evidence. We can only make a decision when we've seen everything." She stared for a minute. "I'm a cop, FYI."

"That should make me feel safer, but it doesn't." She joked, running a hand over the cover again before opening it. The very first image was of not one, but two blue haired babies. The lady looked really happy.

"Two?" I leaned in and pressed my finger against the picture. She nodded.

"You had a twin sister."

"Don't say 'had'. She could still be alive." I looked at Vi and she raised an eyebrow. "Naturally blue hair seems to be a common thing."

"Common? Only two people, including me, have it that we've seen." She put a hand over her face and groaned.

"That was sarcasm."

"You didn't say it sarcastically." The other hand was added. The lady was just watching our exchange with an amused look. "What was her name?"

"Lucia." She placed a hand on the back of my head and kissed my forehead. "Are you okay with all this?" I smiled and nodded.

"This is awesome." I looked back at the photos. "Although it would be nice to know who this person is."

"I'm sure that we'll find her, Bella." It's weird. I've never been called that before, but I'm already used to it. Vi jumped slightly when she turned to look at her. "And you, Trinity." The lady turned the page, showing more pictures. I had to cover my mouth to not laugh. "You were born around a year later." I think that my expression stopped halfway between bewilderment and amusement.

"Wait." She sat up completely and looked closer. "No way. There's no way that I'm younger than that thing." Vi stood up and folded her arms. "No way."

"C'mon, Fathands! You gotta believe!" Gnaw jumped off my lap as I stood up to face her. "I'm totally older than you!"

"There is no way that a shrimp like you is a year older than me." I just grinned and held my arms open.

"C'mere and give me a hug."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because your big sister commands it!" In an attempt to catch her off guard, I ran straight for her, only to get a hand to the forehead. "Vi! Stop being such a meanie!"

"Why don't you make me?" I just smiled and pretended to get closer to her. It's all happening really fast, but how cool is this?

(Caitlyn)

My fingers absent-mindedly played with the buttons and triggers on my rifle as the train swayed under me, filling the otherwise silent air with the slow clicking and clacking. I have little patience right now for waiting. The last few days in Zaun were not fun. Janna talks as much as Jinx destroys. I have nothing against her, but I get tired of the constant chatter. I glanced over at the four men that stopped at the booth I was sat in to sit down. They all looked me over, but continued talking amongst themselves. The buzzing of my phone caught me by surprise. The talking stopped as I lifted it up and the hologram of my AI showed up.

"Caitlyn, you have Ezreal attempting to call you." Did something happen?

"Let him through." It's always useful to have this room in the station. According to Vi, it's fun to stick your finger through my stomach.

"Hey, Caitlyn! Having a fun trip?"

"I had to spend a couple of days in Zaun. Janna talks too much for it to be considered healthy." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Did something happen?"

"Well, I think somebody broke into your apartment." God, no. The panic started to rise in my chest until he spoke again. "All they did was kill a plant. They must have hated it." I relaxed in my seat and covered my eyes. I couldn't stop the smirk.

"Which plant did they have a grudge against?"

"The Flytrap. I saw some blood, so it must have bitten me- I mean them."

"Well, I hope that you catch the vicious plant killers." He smiled and nodded, reaching out to turn the hologram off. "Before you go, Ezreal. One more thing."

"Oh, sure. What's up?"

"Do you know how long it took me to grow that plant?" I moved my hand away from my face and gave him the sweetest smile possible. I could see him physically sweating. "I just remembered about a certain hoverboard that's currently in police custody..."

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'll find you another plant!" I smiled at the hologram. "Geez. I'm glad I'm not your enemy."

"If you were, you'd be missing more than your hoverboard." he cringed at the thought. "You have a city of watch over, Ezreal. Better get back to it."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. Have a nice trip, Cait." He turned the machine off, and I placed the projector back in my bag, still with a smile on my face. Theres no way that he's going to find another Venus Flytrap. Not unless he makes his way to Ionia. In all honesty, I didn't like it all that much. I stopped having use for it since Jayce made me the electrified racket for the flies. I turned back to the window, but somebody tapped me on the arm.

"'Ey. Where are you from?" Turning back with a half-glare, I saw all 4 of the men staring at me.

"Piltover." Two of them backhanded the third.

"Told you. That city has all the fancy gadgets." I rolled my eyes and looked out of the window again. How long is it going to take to get to Demacia?

**Writers block? More like hit me in the face with a slab of concrete. **


	9. Chapter 9

The Sibling dilemma

Chapter 9

**Let's do a survey. How many League players are Toxic enough to rival Cassiopeia? **

(Vi)

Running my hands over the carved wood on the walls made me feel nostalgic, but I can't remember anything. Sitting on the floors and looking up at the paintings made me feel like I belong, but my mind still drew a blank. I'd walked around nearly every single room, some looked to have not been touched for years on end. I don't think that Jinx cared. She just ran off, yelling about treasure or something. None of the rooms I went in really caught my interest. The lady, who I guess is my mom, told us that she was going to make a few phone calls, and that we could look around the house. It's big, to say the least. Two rooms in particular caught my attention. I turned to the one that had blue paint all over the door. Am I going to guess? For some reason, it took quite a bit of strength to open the door. I was almost assaulted by all the pink. I had to blink a few times. Who in the world would use this much pink? After the initial assault, I stepped completely into the room, looking around. This feels...right, somehow. I smiled at the warm feeling and sat cross-legged on the floor, in front of some wooden blocks that were scattered. A square pyramid. Why not.

"I wondered when you'd find your room." I dropped the last block. Thankfully, it landed without knocking any of the others off. I looked behind me. Mom walked in and over to the bed. The really tiny bed. I didn't see what she picked up.

"It's very...pink." That made her chuckle.

"We thought it was a good idea at the time." We? She lowered herself onto her knees next to me and played with the ears on the teddy bear she picked up. "It matches your hair. The twins had their room painted blue." That'll be an interesting room to see. "If you're going to be staying, you'll need a bigger bed." We shared a smile, and I got handed the bear. "I'm going to have to ask about Bella."

"About how crazy she is?" Mom nodded. I gave her a shrug and looked at the toy. "I'm not all that sure myself. She only came to Piltover 2 years ago. As far as I can tell, she grew up in Zaun. Anything could happen there."

"You seemed to turn out okay."

"That's because I had somebody to knock me back into line." I grinned. I actually regret not telling Caitlyn about this. She probably would have understood. "I'll have to be honest. Jinx is a criminal." The ability for her to not react to that was amazing. "All she does is blow stuff up. We've been trying to stop her, but the only way to do that was to hurt her. I couldn't." I cringed at trying to remember the teddy bear's name. So many questions could be answered about why I can never remember anything.

"I see." She sighed, placing a hand on the opposite side of my head and kissing the shaved part. "Don't worry, Trinity. It'll all work out now." If that was true, it'd be a miracle.

"We just need to find Lucia." She smiled weakly and nodded. "Knowing my luck, She's been just as close as Jinx and I've been too dense to notice." That made her smile more.

"Well! Shall we go find your sister?" That's going to take a while to get used to. 'My sister'. I shrugged and stood up with her. Y'know, I think I might carry this bear around for a while. I shut the door behind me as we left and looked at the room opposite. Pink paint covered that door. That's actually pretty cool if I understand the reasoning behind it. "It's quite a large house. Do you know how to start looking?"

"Possibly." I took a deep breath and whistled sharply through my teeth. It took a minute, but Gnaw skidded around the corner and ran over, stopping at my feet to pant.

"I've been meaning to ask about that, too." Mom said as I knelt down to pick him up. "I've never seen one before."

"He's a Poro." I smiled, patting his fur down. "Native to the Freljord." She nodded, but I don't think she fully understood. As if by magic, Jinx looked around the corner a second later.

"Wondered why Gnaw just ran off like that. Whatcha standing there for?" I shrugged and handed the Poro back.

"Why don't you check out this room?"

"Why? What's in there?" The doorbell rang and Mom went to answer it. "Why does it have paint on the door?"

"Stop being annoying and go inside." With minimal mimicking, Jinx lifted gnaw onto her shoulder and opened the door. It must be easy for mindless people.

"Fathands! Look at all of this blue!" I rolled my eyes and walked in. Well, she was right, atleast. It's not a bad shade of blue, either. I really should have expected bunk beds.

"Well, it's bigger than the other one."

"Well, duh!" I watched her almost full-on jump onto the top bunk. Thankfully for Gnaw, he jumped off her shoulder and onto the floor. "It's obvious that two people were in here!" I rolled my eyes and stuffed the teddy bear's lower half into my pocket. I grabbed hold of the bed frame and shook it slightly. "Whatcha doing?"

"Testing it. Might have to strengthen it."

"Uh, Trinity?" I jogged out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"You have uh, visitors?" I quirked an eyebrow and jogged down. "I have more questions?"

"Does that one count?" I grinned, walking to the door. "Oh, of course."

"Hey, Vi!" Lux ran in and hugged me. I patted her on the back and she turned to Garen. "I told you."

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled and stepped in, too. "Don't trust everything Galio says, though."

"Not Quinn?" They both looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"I don't fully trust her, and I certainly don't trust her bird." Garen grumbled, rubbing his shoulder.

"Besides, Galio volunteered." I shrugged. If I've never been to Demacia, I can't really argue. "Oh yeah, he said that you arrived with Sona and-"

"Heeeeeeey!" Jinx yelled, thundering over and barrelling straight into Lux and following her to the ground. "It's awesome to see you!"

"Speak of the devil and he will not likely show, speak of Jinx on the other hand, and you have 30 seconds before impact." That made Garen laugh. I turned ,y head to see where Mom was. All I could see was a hand and half a face, which looked slightly terrified. I walked over to her and shrugged.

"You know the Crownguards?"

"Yep. I also know Fiora Laurent, Prince Jarvan IV and Xin Zhao. I usually go drinking with the guys." It looked like she was about to faint.

**I don't understand why I got a major block in the middle of this. Although, I'm getting hyped about possible new champs on the way. **


	10. Chapter 10

The Sibling dilemma

Chapter 10

**I think I may have slightly (majorly) messed up the timeline in some cases. Everybody'll be on the same page in this one. **

(Vi)

According to Garen, Demacia was currently getting ready for the Summer festival. That explains all the stalls that popped up out of nowhere. And it seems that it's almost completely set up. We were gone for like an hour. Is this all magic? Demacia is weird. That doesn't seem to be stopping Jinx, though. She's been running around endlessly. I've given up on trying to catch her now. Lux has taken that role. At one point, the mage had to bind Jinx's feet together so she didn't barrel into a guy carrying a bunch of pots. I was content with leaning on a tree and watching. Well, until somebody caught my eye. What's Sona sitting on her own for? I looked again to make sure that Jinx wasn't seriously messing anything up before walking over.

"Sona?" The woman jumped in her seat, quickly wiping her face and turning to me with a look of surprise. "Are you crying?" Instead of just waiting for an answer, I hopped over the back of the bench and sat down. "What's the matter?" I didn't even need an answer for that one, either. I put an arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I don't like seeing my friends upset."

_I'm sorry. _I scoffed at that.

"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong." Feigning a gasp of shock, I pushed her away and held her at arms length. "Or have you?!" A smile. That means it'll be ok. "I'm kidding." Wiping away the rest of her tears with my thumb, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's gotten you so upset?"

_It's just, I think that my aunt is going to evict me. _

"Your aunt?" She nodded. "Why does she get a say?"

_I live with her, and she's always been horrible to me. _

"Well, that solves it." I pushed myself up and stood in front of her. "I'm your mother now."

_I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you._

"You say that like it matters." I grinned, pulling her up and into another hug. "I'm here, remember? Just stick with me and I'll beat the shit out of anything that hurts you."

_Maybe not so violent._

"Alright, then. I'll settle for a light pounding." I patted her on the back and smiled again. "Come on. You can hang around with us."

_You and Jinx? _

"Garen and Lux made an appearance, too." Sona thought about it for a second before nodding.

_Alright. _

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure that everything'll calm down now."

(Caitlyn)

As I stepped off the train, I was almost seething. I was pestered for no reason for the entire time. Just because I'm from Piltover, I apparently deserve to be badgered about the city. It didn't help that I was trapped in the corner seat. They almost didn't let me leave, but a sharp jab to the nose with the butt of my rifle soon ended that conflict. I almost panicked for a second when my hat wasn't sat atop my head, but then I remembered. With another sigh, I pulled my rifle strap closer and started walking. Does it really have to be so crowded? I weaved and dodged my way through the thick crowd, avoiding anybody that I may have accidentally hit with the barrel of my rifle. I wonder where I should start looking. Well, if they're even still here.

"I think you might want to stop before you get hurt." Is that Lux? Maybe she knows where they are.

"Don't care! C'mon, fathands!" I froze in place when I heard that. They're here. They're both here.

"You can nag me for a thousand years, and I still wouldn't wear that." People almost ran out of my was as I started walking through the crowd again, following both voices. For some inane reason, all...5 of them were stood near a dress stall. Jinx was holding one upto Vi with a huge grin. "Put it back."

"Put it on!" I almost smiled at the look of disgust on her face until I remembered what I was here for. Step by step, my fury started to bubble. Why was I not told of this? Why did Vi keep this a secret for so long? Every question bubbled further as I walked. Sona was the first to spot me, jumping slightly. She turned to Vi and patted her arm.

"Hm? What's the- shit." It was if I didn't have any control over my arm. My hand balled into a fist, and swung hard and fast, connecting with Vi's cheek. It was a long few seconds of silence. I don't think that anybody knew what to do.

"Well." Jinx started. "Way to make an entrance, Hatlady. Without the hat." I glared as hard as possible at her.

"Ah, fucking hell." Vi groaned, standing up straight again and placing a hand on Sona's shoulder, possibly to steady herself as she rubbed her jaw. "I can't see straight now." I didn't say anything. I just straightened my posture and waited for Vi to regain herself. I could see Lux pulling Garen back from trying to join the conversation. "What the hell, Cait?"

"Explain yourself." I got a bewildered stare for a couple of seconds. The realization sunk in a couple of seconds later, and Vi grabbed my arm and started pulling me out and away from the crowd.

"Stop me if I'm about to walk into anything." Since nobody was looking, I let myself smile. My face went back to annoyance as soon as my parter turned around. "Long story. Seriously."

"I have time." With a sigh, the pinkette walked over to a bench and sat down, waving me over.

"You haven't heard it yet, have you?" After I sat down, I looked to where Sona was stood. She made a few gestures I hadn't seen before, but Vi smiled. "Sit down, then." I think it took a good 10 minutes for me to hear everything that my deputy knew.

"I'm going to have to meet this woman, you know."

"My thoughts exactly!" Vi grinned, pushing herself up and motioning for Sona to do the same. "Can you go tell Jinx that we're heading back?" She asked, patting the girl's shoulder for good measure. With a nod, the maven walked back the way we came from.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked, looking up at her.

"DNA tests." One of her hands lifted up with a blue hair pinched between her fingers. "And I have my suspicions."

**10th chapter. Doing pretty well. **


	11. Chapter 11

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 11

**Christmas just around the corner, and my hands are cold as fuck. **

(Caitlyn)

The more I look at this scene, the less I understand it. I sat on a kitchen stool, resting my elbow on the counter and my head in my hand, watching this woman dab god-knows-what onto the large bruise that was starting to form on Vi's jaw.

"You two were gone for half an hour. Do you usually get into this much trouble?"

"Depends if it's a weekend or not." Vi grinned, but winced immediately after. I saw Sona's smile when I rolled my eyes.

"I have to say, Caitlyn." I looked up at the woman, who I assumed was called Elise, since that's what's written on a letter I spotted. "You must be pretty strong. I don't see injuries like this often."

"You can say that again." Vi tipped her head down and spat something into her hand. "I still deserved it."

"Wait, did you just spit a tooth out, Fathands?"

"Yep." She grinned and held it up for me to see. "That one ain't gonna grow back."

"Then why did you spit it out?"

"It's been wobbling since I got punched, mom." That's going to take some time to sound right. If it ever does. "'Sides, I coulda spit it out with the blood." Elise just sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Just...go sit in there. And don't touch your cheek." I tried to hide the smile as the three of them left. I still don't understand how Jinx got a Poro. And I'm surprised that it isn't dead yet, knowing her. "Is it usually like this for you?"

"There's usually more exploding in Piltover." I couldn't tell if that was a smile or a grimace. "So, how are you taking all of this, Elise?" She almost dropped the cup she was holding.

"You know my name?"

"I saw a letter that you left over there." I motioned to the countertop next to the door.

"I thought I was being stalked for a second, there." She laughed nervously. "Well, I'm pretty happy."

"Truthfully?" Elise sat down next to me and sighed deeply.

"I'm happy that two of my daughters found me again." She smiled. "I'm just waiting on the third."

"It could not be them, you know." I narrowed my eyes when she laughed like that was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.

"I know that it's them. I always knew Bella for her crazy stare and overly hyper energy. And I always knew Trinity for her strength and hair. It's hard to misplace pink hair." I haven't seen that look on anybody for a while. It was a look of content and security.

"Didn't you mention a third?"

"Yes. Bella's twin sister. Lucia." Well, it'll be hard to not see another Jinx. Also, I think that this might be the weirdest conversation I've had. No, wait, the winner of that category was when Vi was blind drunk and wouldn't stop talking about 'Scheelts.' Whatever they are. "Lucia always had the sweetest voice. That's one of the things I miss the most." Yes, because that narrows it down.

"I'm going to see what The others are doing." I sighed, getting up after a minute of silence. "Thank you for shedding some more light on the situation." I patted her shoulder as I passed.

"Thanks for listening. It's nice to have other people in the house again." Well, that's one of the saddest things I've ever heard. But another step in the plan. Fishing an evidence bag out of my pocket, I slipped the grey hair I just pilfered inside and sealed it. Two marks down, and the last two are going to be easy. As I walked into the front room, the first thing I saw was Vi's head in Sona's lap, and one of the Maven's arms was across her chest, and the other as playing with her hair. Not going to lie, I felt kind of angry seeing that. Vi seemed to be mumbling to her about something, and Jinx was curled up in a chair on the other side of the room, fast asleep with her Poro in her arms.

"Vi." Both of them looked over at me. "We need to get in touch with Jayce."

"You're gonna make me get up, aren't ya." I nodded and she groaned as loud as possible. Sona moved her hands around above her face for a few seconds. "Yeah, I guess so." Groaning again, my parter pushed herself up and stretched. "Lemme go grab my gauntlets."

(Third)

Multiple sighs filled the room, most of them out of frustration. Working with power gems was Jayce's strong point. Unfortunately, fixing them was not. After giving himself electric shock for the 37th time, he placed his tools onto the bench and leaned back in his chair. Although, this was the first time he considered sending them to Viktor, disguising them as fully operational. The defender almost jumped out of his chair when his video chat emitted a loud, high-pitched beep.

"I have to turn that down." Jayce grumbled, spinning the chair towards it and answering.

"Hey Hammerboy!" He groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Well, nice to see you, too."

"What do you want, Vi."

"I need a favour."

"Why would I want to do that?" Jayce put his head on his desk and covered it with his arms.

"Remember that Hextech power gear I have?" The defender lifted his head and stared at the woman on the screen.

"How can I trust you on that? It's a very expensive piece of equipment that you've never let me even look at before." When Vi's arm was pulled down and Caitlyn came into view, he straightened up in his chair.

"I heard it." She announced. "I'll make sure."

"Ah, alright then." Jayce did not sounds sure at all, but anything was worth that gear. "What do you need?"

"DNA test." The look of bewilderment that crossed Jayce's face was an expression he hasn't used before. "Don't give me that look. It's important!"

"It's so important that you'd offer that Hextech power gear?"

"It's even more important than that Hextech power gear."

"Alright, you've both said 'Hextech power gear' enough." Caitlyn sighed, coming into view again. "I'll teleport the samples over."

"Fine. I'll get back to you, Caitlyn."

"And not me?" Vi pretended to be shocked, and Jayce forced a smile back.

"No, not you. It'll take about 2 days." She made a 'psh' noise, just as the 4 small bags came through.

"Fine. I'll give you the gear when we get back." The connection was cut, and the Defender looked over the samples. As much as he argued with Vi, he did think of her as a friend, and he was sure that she thought the same.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time."

**I kinda rushed to finish this before Christmas. Otherwise, it'd be after the 5th till I could work on it. Anyway, have a good Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Snowdown. Just have a good holiday, regardless. **


	12. Chapter 12

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 12

**Will 2015 suck as much as 2013 and 2014 did? **

(Vi)

"No, you're not placing it right."

"I think you'll find that I am."

"Just turn it like I said." Caitlyn was definitely not backing down from this.

"You seem to command an awful lot for somebody who's never decorated a room before, Cait." The both of us locked eyes and stared for a minute.

"Give me the bed frame, Vi."

"You'll have to fight me for it." Yes, that's what we're fighting about. I was trying to move a bigger bed into my room, and Caitlyn decided to interject for no reason. I was completely thrown off by the grin she gave me, and dropped it on my toe.

"Ah, shit!" I growled, hopping a couple of steps away and leaning on a wall.

"Are you alright?" I nodded and continued rubbing my foot. "Why did you drop the bed frame?" Now, do I want to tell her that her smiling surprised me? That might get me punched.

"I just lost my grip." I looked back up and grinned. "Or from holding it for too long." Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked back in.

"Whatever. You go get the mattress. I'll organise your overly pink room." Great. Just what I wanted. I passes by Jinx, who stuck her tongue out at me and grinned. I patted her on the head with slight too much strength and smiled as I passed. I haven't actually asked how Caitlyn's taking all of this. I know that I've gotten used to this already, and probably slightly too fast, but it's different for her. It's not her family. And I don't know it this is all a subconscious-I think I'm using that word right- need for love or whatever, but I feel actually happy around these people. It's strange to say, but I actually feel a strong kinship with Jinx, despite how much she's pissed me off in the past. Goddamn, I sound sappy. I didn't notice that I was being followed into the room I took the bed from until I was tapped on the shoulder.

"Hm? Whats up, Sona?"

_I've just been exploring. _

"And?"

_I don't know. This house has a good feeling to it. _I smiled and patted her on the head, like I did with Jinx.

"Maybe that's a sign that you should stick around." To be honest, I haven't seen Sona this happy in a while.

_I feel really nostalgic. I'm not sure what it is. _Well, I don't really recognise this room. I just stole the bed from in here. _Also, Jinx needs your help. _

"What did she do this time?"

_She broke the bunk bed in her room. _How the- You know what, I'm not even going to ask. _If you're wondering, she managed to pull it over. _Didn't even need to ask.

"I'll go and handle her in a minute." I groaned, lifting the mattress up. "Gotta move this first." As I pushed it down the hall, I glanced back. Sona was following me quite closely, with her hands behind her back and a smile on her face. And this is apparently the best time to remember the amount of times I ignored her because I was talking to somebody else. I can be such an ass sometimes. "I know I'm going to regret asking, but how the hell did Jinx manage to pull that bed over? She weighs nothing."

_I don't know. I left the room to go to the bathroom and I heard the crash as I was walking back. _

"I guess that we can't leave Jinx alone for 2 minutes." Like we're doing now, I guess. Propping the mattress next to my room door, I turned on my heel and walked straight into Jinx's room. Like Sona said, the bunk bed was on the floor. "Jinx?" The both of us almost jumped out of our skins when she sat up and appeared from between the bunks.

"What?"

"Fuckin' hell, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The toothy grin that I hate appeared as she got up.

"Maybe." I didn't even bother to respond. I just knelt down and lifted the entire frame back up, balancing it on it's base.

"Do I need to attach this to the wall, or are you going to pull it over again?" Sona tapped my shoulder.

_If you hear it falling over again, you know. _I smiled at her and patted her head. _Do you think I can stay here? It's better than being at home. _I shrugged.

"Possibly."

"There you are." Caitlyn walked through the door with an expression I couldn't read. "I had to re-arrange your room slightly." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What did you move?" The grin was evil. I basically bolted from the room and into my own. I couldn't tell if anything was out of place at all. "What did you move?!"

"Can't you tell?" Oh, I would just love to rub the smug smile off her face. Looking around again, I took in every detail. I still can't see if anything's wrong. "Something wrong, Vi?"

"You are an evil, evil woman." I huffed. The grin stayed as she turned on her heel and walked out.

"Have fun."

(Jinx)

Something's wrong with (no)Hatlady. The way she looks at Sona isn't right. She and Vi have been getting a bit closer, but that's not an issue. I've seen the way that people look at each other when they like-like each other, and that's not Sona and Fathands. Is that what's annoying Caitlyn? It could be one of two things. She could be feeling mean and not wanting them to be friends, or it could be-

"You ok there, Bella?" I almost jumped out of my seat as mom put a hand on my shoulder. Sona looked up from her Etwhal from the other side of the couch. "You've been staring at your...pet for the past 10 minutes." I glanced down at the hand I had on Gnaw's back.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I'm just thinking." Shrugging, the Maven continued to strum on whatever kind of that instrument that was. I never figured it out.

"Just making sure." She gave me a warm smile as she left. After I watched her leave, I tipped my head to Sona, who jumped slightly.

"You were in an orphanage, right?" She nodded. "I've been thinking, since me and Fathands ended up in different places, what happened to this twin of mine?"

_Could be anything. _

"I guess. It's be cool to meet her, though. Imagine another me." I grinned. Sona visibly shuddered and scooted further along the couch.

**Holy shit guys, sorr it took me so long. Idk what happened. **


	13. Chapter 13

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 13

**The reviews I get on this fanfic make my day.**

(Jinx)

"For the 5th time, no. I'm not letting you sit on my shoulders."

"You're so mean!" I whined, grabbing the sleeve of Vi's shirt and pulling. With a grunt, she just lifted her arm, and me along with it. "See! You're carrying me!"

"Caitlyn, help me." I heard Hatlady giggle from Vi's other side. It was Sona that put her hands under my arms and set me back on my feet. "Thanks, Sona." She nodded. Slight panic, where's Gnaw? He's at home. It's ok. I only wanted to sit on her shoulders because I wanted to be in more sun. It's actually really nice weather here today. Sona did end up staying over. And if I can read body language right, Mom was super happy about it. Even if we all sat in one of the living rooms and talked until we all passed out. The fact that Sona fell asleep next to me was probably why Hatlady was in a good mood. Not sure if I'm more surprised about Caitlyn being jealous, or actually having feelings.

"Hey guys!" Lux called out. She jogged over, almost dragging Garen behind her. He gave a half-assed wave. "Did you get kicked out?"

"Kinda. Caitlyn dragged us out." Vi huffed, giving Hatlady a sideways look.

"Because I think that we were starting to be annoying." And I wasn't allowed to bring my Poro? Isn't he going to be annoying? "And besides, you don't get out enough."

"You say that like you don't drag me outside every day." Sona watched the exchange, trying to get Vi's attention. She kept looking behind me, and curiosity took over, making me turn around. That decision was regrettable. An arm was thrown so hard into my gut, I almost threw up on the guy's shoulder. In the first second, I thought it was just an attack, but the guy lifted me onto his shoulder and just kept running. I heard Fathands and Hatlady shout after me.

"No good, no good, no good, no-"

"Hey! How about you put me down!" I elbowed him in the back, but he was wearing some kind of armour. "Let go of me, you weirdo!"

"Stop squirming!" I half expected him to hit me, but he just grabbed my ankle with his other hand. "I can't drop you!"

"Then stop and put me down!" No response. Why is he running into the back alleys? I know from experience that you get caught waaaaaay easier in these.

"Hey, fuckhead!" The ground infront of his feet almost exploded as Vi impacted full force into it. That made him drop me. Instead of hitting the ground, Sona caught me. How did they both get here so quickly? "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" Instead of answering, he turned and shoved past us, only to stop dead in his tracks when he was looking straight down the barrel of Caitlyn's rifle.

"Don't move." He started to visibly sweat as he lifted his hands into the air. "Explain yourself."

"Well, I, uh, um-"

"We don't have all day, genius." Vi 'cracked' her knuckles, which just meant she let the steam escape. It made him gulp, so it must have worked. And the next 'smart' thing on his mind was to try and shove past Vi. He did get past her in the moment of surprise, and ran straight into the pommel of Garen's sword, which knocked him out. "Geez, he has pointy elbows."

"Suck it up."

"I wasn't complaining!" I was slightly dazed, since Sona left me stood up to help Vi. Lux placed a hand on my shoulder, making me jump slightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a little confused." She giggled and gave me a quick hug.

"It's alright. You're alright." I smiled and nodded to her.

(Vi)

I kicked the door shut behind me, jutting my shoulder up so the attacker didn't fall off. I was the last in, naturally. You don't want to be the first person in the house when you have an unconscious guy over your shoulder.

"Did you guys have...fun..." Mom stopped dead in the doorway of the front room when she saw all of us. Granted, this isn't the best way to appear back home with your friends. Calling this place home is still a weird feeling. Technically, Piltover is home. She looked at the guy over my shoulder, and then directly at me. "You were gone for half an hour. What happened?"

"This idiot tried to nab Jinx." She looked unsurprisingly shocked. "And it's interrogation time." I could hear her confused questions following us as we all started to walk down the hall.

"There's an empty room over here!" Jinx yelled, bursting through one of the doors. "I'll grab a chair!" Everybody else just wandered off, leaving just me and mom.

"Before you ask, I have no idea. He just ran over and grabbed her."

"So much seems to have happened since I lost you." Shit, she's gonna cry. I pushed the attacker off my shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "How long do you think it's going to be until everything's normal?"

"Nothing normal ever happens with the institute of war. Or anybody in it."

"Ah yes. I wondered where I heard your names before. In those fights that broadcast." I nodded and leant back.

"Don't worry. We're gonna get to the bottom of this and sort everything out."

(Third)

The attacker woke up in a daze, immediately struggling against the ropes that held him to the chair. Panic didn't set in until he looked up from his lap and straight into the eyes of what looked like a demon. When he tried to scream, no sound came out, and that made him panic even more.

"What shall we do with this one?" It stepped closer towards him, extending a clawed hand towards his face. Outside of the room however, 6 Champions stood, 5 watching the situation, 1 controlling it. Lux held her staff between both hands and held it close with her eyes closed, infiltrating the prisoner's mind with his worst fears.

"Hey guys?" Vi started. "Remind me to never piss Lux off."

"I already know your fears." She grinned. All 5 of them stepped back.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell! Make it stop!" Lux's eyes snapped open, and the illusion faded. She turned towards her friends with the world's most innocent grin.

"That just makes it even freakier." Even the Poro in Jinx's arms seemed to shudder. Vi didn't waste a second of time, throwing the room door open and picking the guy up -chair and all- to be face-to-face with him.

"Spill it."

"You and your sisters...you three can't be together." Vi dropped him, but he didn't show any reaction to falling onto his side. "I needed to keep you separate...to make sure that they couldn't pinpoint your locations."

"Who is 'they'?" Caitlyn stepped into the room, unconsciously gripping Vi's wrist.

"The people who...changed you. You all were experiments. Test subjects on account of the fact that you three were prodigy's." he started to breathe a little heavier, and everybody pretended not to notice the dark stain that started to grow on his pants.

"Then..." Jinx walked into the room next. "Who's the third one of us?" The hostage's eyes snapped open, and he stared at them in disbelief. "You can't hide that."

"Are you...serious? You need to forget about that. It's safer that way. You can't know."

"Enough with the dodging!" Vi pressed the sole of her boot into his cheek. "Tell us now, or we'll bring the demon back!"

"No! Not that!" He descended into panicked blubbering, which then escalated into Vi fully shouting at him.

"Do I want to know?" Elise made both Garen and Sona jump. "Has he said anything?"

"Only stuff about keeping the three of them separate, or something. I don't think I want to hear the whole story, if he's going to tell it."

"How else can we know who the third sibling is?" Lux gripped her staff nervously. "I don't want to dig too far into his mind. I might scramble his thought process." Sona signed sometrhing out, but the three of them just stared at her in confusion. "Come again?"

"She said 'It wouldn't be a very big loss if you did'." Jinx announced, walking back out of the room. "And I'm on her side for this one."

"Yeah but, I don't want to." The grip tightened, and Lux's knuckles started to turn white. "I can make the illusion again."

**I'm so goddamn sorry that this chapter took me this long. I don't know why I stopped in the middle of that. **


	14. Chapter 14

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 14

**Step 1: write this chapter quickly**

(Third)

It was a long day for the interrogation. Lux and Garen left 2 hours ago because Lux got upset, but Vi and Caitlyn were trained for this.

"I think we're done for tonight, Vi." With a grunt, Vi complied and released the grip she had on his shirt. He slumped over, and his eyes snapped open after they almost left the room.

"Wait!" Both officers turned around. "I need to give you an injection, Trinity!" She looked at him is disgust.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"I, uh, it's, uh," Vi almost stepped forward with her fist raised, but her partner placed a hand over her stomach and stopped her in her tracks.

"What do you mean?" Caitlyn's glare scared him more than the bruiser's raised fist.

"I know about your memory problems, I know what caused them, and I have the means to fix them in my bag." Instead of shock, fury was plastered against Vi's face.

"And why should I trust you?! For what I know, you could be giving me the lethal injection!"

"That's enough, Vi." Caitlyn pushed her out of the room and gave the hostage a final glare. "Don't even think about trying to escape." As soon as the two of them left the room, he started to struggle against his restraints, finally rocking himself to the floor. With a grunt, his arms were finally loose enough to fully escape. He took a few minutes to recuperate from the 'interrogation' and go through his bag.

"I've given up enough to not be able to live for much longer." He sighed, unwrapping the leather roll he pulled out of his bag. He ran his hand over the needle chambers, finally resting his hand on the one filled with a deep, red liquid. "I can do at least one thing for you." After inspecting the needle and flicking the glass chamber a couple of times, he pushed himself up onto his feet, only needing to shake the handle of the door slightly to unlock it.

"Ok, I think it's bedtime for all of us." Elise laughed. He stayed in the room, with the door slightly ajar so he could hear everything that was going on. "It's already almost midnight."

"Midnight is the perfect time for excitement." Vi's voice filtered through the hallway louder and quieter as she moved through the room.

"This isn't a club." A pause. "What did she say?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Sona thinks that bedtime sounds like a good idea." The Poro squeaked, and something hit the floor.

"Apparently, Gnaw does, too." Jinx laughed, then ran halfway across the room. "Race you up!"

"You're on!" Two pairs of feet thundered up the stairs, followed by another pair that moved more slowly.

"You head up before me, sweetie, I'll lock up."

"'Sweetie'?" Caitlyn laughed. "It sounds like you've already accepted me into this...dysfunctional family."

"Well, why wouldn't I? It's already established that you're Trinity's partner." Caitlyn coughed nervously, and the attacker covered his mouth to hide a chuckle.

"Not like that!"

"Like how? I didn't say which way." It sounded like Caitlyn just turned on her heel and walked upstairs. "Kids." She chuckled, followed by some clicks, and then she walked upstairs herself. After waiting half an hour, the kidnapper started to leave the room and walk silently through the darkened halls, pressing the needle tube to his palm in fear. The last light that was upstairs clicked off, and he began the silent descent upstairs. The only audible sound was Jinx's mumbling.

"Sorry about this." He sighed, slowly opening the door to Vi's room and padding over to her sleeping form. With a deep breath, he managed to press the needle into a vein in the side of her neck and push the plunger halfway down before she finally stirred.

"What the-" He only just managed to inject the fluid fully before she rolled over. After taking a few seconds to register, her eyes snapped open. "What the fuck?!" The guy stumbled back in fear, falling onto his back after tripping over one of her boots. "What did you just do to me?!" In the time it took Vi to pull the needle out of her neck and jump out of bed, he had scrambled out of the room.

"I was trying to help!" As he stumbled out of the room and down the stairs, Sona opened the door to see what was going on, and almost got knocked off of her feet by Vi charging out of the room, sliding a foot to turn, and then following the attacker down the stairs.

"Get back here!" He screamed in fear as the enforcer jumped clean over one of the couches in the front room, then tackled him to the floor. "You better have a good reason for...for..."

"Vi! What happened?!" Caitlyn called, running into the room. Her partner froze in place, staring completely into space. "Vi? Talk to me."

"I..." Both of her hands went to her head, and she started to dig her fingers into her scalp. "I can..." The attacker took that opportunity to scramble away and hide behind one of the chairs. After glaring at him, Caitlyn knelt next to her parter and turned her head.

"What the.." She would have flinched if she wasn't trained. "What did you do to her?!"

"What's the matter?" Elise and Sona ran into the room, worry plastered on both of their faces. They both flinched as Vi looked over at them. Her pupils had dilated to 3 times the size of what was normal for her. "What happened?"

"Needle!" Jinx yelled, thundering down the stairs and thrusting her hand into the air, the needle gripped firmly. "I found it in her room!" As Elise took the needle from her to inspect it, Vi put her head into her hands and started groaning.

"Pressure... it hurts..."

"Vi, look at me." Caitlyn moved around her partner to look at her face, and put a hand on her cheek. "Focus on me."

"My head..." The thing that Caitlyn flinched at was the presence of tears on her partner's face. "Cait, it hurts. It hurts so much."

"It's ok. It'll be ok."

(Caitlyn)

I scratched my head as I walked away from the 'interrogation room', and then rubbed the sweat off my forehead. Maybe I shouldn't have left my hat in Piltover. I don't feel right without it. Sona signalled for my attention, then started to sign out words before she realized who she was trying to talk to.

"Sorry, Sona. I'm not sure that I completely understand your sign language."

"She's asking if you found anything out." Jinx yawned, picking an orange apart. "Did we all need to stay up?"

"Anybody could have come looking for their friend." She laughed at my comment.

"Why would a guy that's trying to kidnap 3 girls have any friends?" Sona covered her mouth to hide a smile and walked away. "Go check on Vi. She needs someone." I had to give her a weird look. This must have been the first time that I've ever heard Jinx refer to Vi by her actual name. It's usually either 'Pinky', 'Fathands', or even 'Dummy cop'. I was slightly taken aback by that, but I started walking upstairs. Elise was looking into the overly pink room.

"Can you at least talk to me?" She was holding the door somewhat closed, to my surprise. I got an apologetic smile when I approached. She shut the door quietly and turned to me. "I can't get a word out of her."

"It's alright." I smiled, putting my hands on her shoulders. "I know what I can do. Go and sit down for a while." With another nod, she shuffled away, and into her own room. I breathed deeply for a few seconds, and stepped inside. All I could see of my friend was a lump under the sheets. "Vi?" I stepped over the various gauntlets and items of clothing to sit next to her. "You don't have to hide like a turtle, you know." I tried to pull them back, but her grip was stronger than I thought. "Vi, look at me." She groaned, and actually released her grip. My heart sank immediately.

"I can remember everything." She sniffed, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "At once." How long ago did this start? The pain in her expression was immeasurable. She needs me.

"It's ok." I laid down and pulled myself closer to her. "Come here." She wasted no time in grabbing handfuls of the back of my shirt and pressing her face into my neck. "I'm right here, it's ok."

"Cait." I blinked a few times. "Caitlyn!" I opened my eyes fully, taking focus on the violet eyes that were now focused on me. I scrambled slightly and fell out of the bed. "Shit, are you alright?"

"Vi, what happened?" Her face changed to the widest grin as she jumped up and lifted me back onto my feet.

"I can.." She waved her hands around her head for a few seconds. "I can remember!" I watched her pace in a circle. "I couldn't think straight, everything was jumbled in my head, but I have all these memories!" I flinched as she clasped my shoulders. "I remember..." Her face turned from happiness to shock. "Wait..." In that moment, Jayce popped up on my chat. The video came up seconds later.

"Afternoon, Caitlyn." He smiled.

"Are you having fun watching the city?"

"The crime rate has gone down almost 90% since Jinx left." That's a bigger number than I was expecting. "Did you know she had an entire carta?"

"How did you find that out?" He grimaced at the question.

"We found about a hundred bodies in the underground. All with exploded chests." I shuddered at the thought. "Autopsy claimed explosives. Could have only been Jinx. Also, the plant crime rate has gone up again."

"What did Ezreal do." I sighed.

"Knocked one of your plants out of the window." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Anyway, those lab results. Sample 2 is the parent, whilst the other three are descendants." It can't be. "3 and 4 are closely related. What's going on there?"

"Lucia!" Vi yelled out suddenly, racing out of the room. "I remember now!"

"I'll call you back later, Jayce. We might have a mystery solved." He just smiled as I cut the connection. As I jogged downstairs, I happened upon a scene where Vi had lifted Sona off the ground into a hug, and the latter was still struggling to touch down. "Ok, I think she gets the idea."

"Sorry." My parter placed her down gently and beamed. "I can remember!"

"Remember what?" Jinx yawned again, walking out of the kitchen. Vi and I shared a look, and I stepped forward and placed a hand on Sona's shoulder.

"Bella, meet Lucia, your twin sister."

**Failed step 1. **


	15. Chapter 15

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 15

**Looks like it's time for some backstory! I'm so sorry, my children. **

(Caitlyn)

"And look up." I held the small torch a bit closer as I inspected the area around my partner's eye. "I can't see anything that would cause concern."

"I did tell you that I'm fine, Cait."

"I had to check." I moved back and clicked the torch off. "Somebody's eyes don't go from blue to purple without something happening." I glanced back over at Jinx, who was still pressing her fingers into her temple. She had been doing that, and staring at Gnaw with the most intense expression as she petted him. I don't think I even need to ask if she's ok. This must be a really big shock to her. It must be to both of them. Apparently, Vi's reaction wasn't as dramatic, because she told me;'I've always known, I just couldn't remember'. Which makes no sense to me, but if it makes her happier, I won't mention how ridiculous it sounds. "How much exactly do you remember?" Her grin vanished, and a thoughtful look crossed her face.

"I remember that little shit painting me blue when I was like, 7 months old." She threw a glare at Jinx, but she didn't notice. "She didn't even do it right." I smiled at that.

"Alright then, let me narrow down the question." Vi turned fully on the couch to face me, and sat with her legs crossed. "What happened before you ended up in Piltover?" A thoughtful look crossed her face, slightly skin to the one that Jinx still had. If you take a moment to look at the both of them, you start to see similarities. I haven't had chance to look at all three of them like that yet. In that moment, Sona walked into the room and sat on the opposite couch. Has she been crying?

"Yes!" Vi made both of them jump. "Sona! They put some wires in your neck!" That look of horror was to be expected. "They were going to use your voice as your weapon! Like a screech!" Both of her hands went to her neck. "Then some random guy took you away for an hour, and you came back with your Etwahl, and part of your head was glowing along with it!"

"Alright, Vi. You're scaring her." I put my hand over hers to try and calm her down. I saw her eyes flick between Sona and Jinx a few times.

"You were there for a week, and then you just vanished. Me and Jinx were there for like, 4 years." Her fingers brushed the tattoo on her cheek. "Why didn't they mark you guys?"

"What do you mean 'mark'?" Jinx narrowed her eyes.

"Sona, you were 2. I was 6, and Jinx, you were 10." Sona signed something out and made Vi laugh.

"What did she say?"

"It's puts more meaning into 'got your 6'." Vi grinned, rubbing her cheek again. "Maybe they didn't get you is because you were taken to Ionia before they could."

"Wait, why were you there?" She stared at her hands for a few seconds.

"I think...they were going to turn us into 'super soldiers'. That's what they called them. We all thought they were just trying to turn us into killing machines." I moved her hand away before she broke her finger. Playing with her fingers is her nervous habit.

"Jinx, are you alright? You're looking really pale."

"Killing machines." She laughed. "I really fucked up."

"You're not the only one." Something else obviously crossed Vi's mind, since she put her face into her palms and scratched her head. "I need a minute." I didn't follow her when she got up and walked out of the room. I've seen that expression before.

"What the hell does she mean?" Jinx pushed Gnaw off her lap, and walked over to Sona. The Poro squeaked in protest, jumped down from the chair, and then onto my lap. If I hadn't seen Elise washing him yesterday, I wouldn't have let him. "Check my shoulder." Sona gave her a weird look. "Oh, relax. When I got my tats done, the guy mentioned about an X on my back."

"I'll check." I announced, walking over and turning her around. I could feel her trying to pull away, but the grip I had on her shoulder was too strong. I did see something that was hidden beneath one of the pink clouds. "I'll be damned."

"What?" I pressed the tip of my index finger into the space of skin just below the small 'X' on her shoulder. "Is it there?"

"Well, is it?" The three of us turned to the kitchen doorway, where Elise was stood. "The suspense is killing me."

"You seem calm about all this." She smiled as she walked over.

"What's the point of being worked up? I already talked to Lucia." Even though I know she didn't talk back. "There's also the fact that I had some kind of idea." With a smile, she walked over and placed her hands on Sona's cheeks. "I didn't say anything because I thought it was too good to be true."

"Well, the tests came back positive." She nodded to me. "May I ask; were Sona and Jinx identical twins?" A thought passed through her head, and she put her hands on her own face.

"Do we look identical?" Jinx huffed, pointing between herself and Sona.

"Well, we know who got all the good stuff." Vi grinned, leaning on the doorframe. The maven crossed her arms over her chest on impulse.

"Yeah, we also know who got the fattest head." The grin turned into a glare.

"Did you remember anything else?"

"A few things. I'll tell you some of it later." She sauntered back into the room, standing in a certain place, so that we became a circle. "But, they were identical."

"Were?"

"Yeah, I'm talking about stunted growth here." Jinx folded her arms and squinted.

"What the hell are you talking about." Vi held her hands out and just motioned to both her and Sona.

"Let me make it a bit simpler. You were made to stop growing after a certain point. Sona was not." Jinx looked ready to pounce and attack. "I overheard two of the guys talking about you." She scratched her head again. "I didn't understand most of the words they used, but I did get 'Small kid, good assassin.'" I had to physically place myself between Vi and Jinx before the latter tried to break my partner's nose.

"You're lying! Why would anybody do that?!" Sona folded her arms across Jinx's waist and pulled her away from the both of us. "Why the hell would anybody mutate me like that?!" I stepped back as I saw the tears appearing in Jinx's eyes. "Why would anybody try and ruin somebody else's life like that?!"

"Like I said, they were going to turn us into killers." Vi grunted and patted the pocket on her jeans. "I need another minute."

(Vi)

Fuck. Fuck all of this. My hand was shaking as I brought the lighter up to the cigarette in my mouth and inhaled the smoke. I'm running out of these. I glanced over the 12 that littered the paving stones and breathed the smoke out. Did I really need these memories? I felt my head start to bleed as I scratched the same spot for the 17th time. Killing machines. Of course.

"Vi." I jumped as Caitlyn placed a hand on my shoulder, and inhaled the smoke wrong, which resulted in a coughing fit. "Have you really smoked all of those?"

"No, I thought the gnomes would like to share with me." She narrowed her eyes at me as I took another drag and stubbed it out on my boot.

"You don't need to be sarcastic with me." I shrugged and groaned when she took the next cigarette from me. "I think you've had enough."

"You haven't seen what I've seen." I met her stare. "Cupcake, why do you even keep me around?"

"What kind of question is that, Vi?" She stepped closer and put a hand on my back. "You're my enforcer and best friend."

"I'm also a killer." Her hand tensed. "And I'm not even talking about those gang idiots in Piltover. I killed the other kids."

"Tell me the whole story." I slid down the wall and brought my knees to my chest. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." The window above my head opened. "There were 15 of us in that place. After Sona went missing, and number 11 died due to the experiments, they started to be stricter."

_I coughed up spots of blood onto the hard, concrete floor as the two scientists looked on. _

"_Number 6 shows promise."_

"_Only after you decided to strengthen her bones and organs." I shook with exhaustion, fear, and pain as the flesh on my side started to knit back up, and the full-grown man laid dead in front of me. I never want to know where he came from. _

"_We already lost 2 and 11. These kids need to survive." Pushing myself onto my feet, I teetered slightly as my balance cut out for a second. "Although, we're running out of resources." _

"_What about 10?" I turned to face them as they went into thought. Rage started to take over the shakes as I heard that. They can't do anything to her. "Didn't Jones modify her DNA slightly?" _

"_He did, but something got messed up along the way. Her eyes now glow bright pink. It's kinda freaky." They both looked down at my small body, which had already seen many more battles than some that went to war."If we lose 6, 10 and 12 might as well follow. They're useless without a leader." _

"_Isn't that a bit extreme?" _

"_Gentlemen." Another scientist walked into the room, with a glare. "Our funding isn't going to last for 13 kids. We need to cut some of them out." Panic started to fill my head. What if I'm not good enough to get through? I can't let Bella or Deklan die, they need me. "6, come with me." Refusal or incompetence means death. I jogged slightly to catch up with him, since I was barely half his height. _

"_What's happening to me?" He just smirked. _

"_Something glorious. You're going to become one of my soldiers." I shuddered. _

"_What do we need to fight for?" he stopped dead, and I almost tripped over him. _

"_What do you think we need to fight for?" I looked at the ground and balled my fists. "Enlighten me, 6. What do you want to fight for?" _

"_I need to keep my sister safe. And Deklan." _

"_Ah, 12." I nodded. "I see that you three have become somewhat close." He grabbed my arm and pulled me along roughly. "We'll see just how close you three are." Before I had any chance to question, I was thrown into a room, and the doors were shut loudly behind me. All 12 of the other kids were here, and a blue haired kid ran over and hugged me, shortly followed by a white haired kid. _

"_They've got something planned for us, Trin." I moved them both behind me and looked at the rest of the room. Most of these kids haven't had as much testing as I have. From what I've heard, I have increased bone density, enhanced muscle strength, and strengthened immune system. _

"_Children!" The loudspeaker blared, shocking most of us. "We have to have some of you terminated!" _

"_That's not good." I grabbed Deklan's dark hand as he spoke, and then Bella's light one. _

"_We only have the resources to keep four of you here, and only the strongest shall survive!" All eyes fell on me. They knew. I was the favourite, I was the best experiment. I held the most promise. _

"_You two, stay behind me." I stepped forward and balled my fists so hard, my nails dug into my palm and drew blood. "I'm not letting either of you die." _

"I killed 10 other kids, Cait." I pressed the heel of my hand into my eye. "I had to. Straight after that, we had our numbers tattooed onto us. To finalize."

"Oh my god, Vi." I felt her hand on my shoulder again, but I didn't react. "That's horrible."

"Life's horrible." I took the cigarette back from her and lit it. "It's not like it was an easy ride from there. Two more years of that place."

"Wait, who's this Deklan kid?" I looked directly up at Jinx, who was hanging out of the window. "Where the hell did he end up?"

"I don't know. I was taken to Piltover and left in an alleyway." I swear, I felt Sona shudder. "I don't know what happened to the kid. All I remember was that he had dark skin, white hair, and was a goddamn genius." I lit the cigarette and took a drag. "I'm a goddamn freak. I'm not even sure if I'm human anymore."

"Of course you're human." I shrugged at Caitlyn. "Maybe some kind of superhuman, but still a human."

"They wanted me to be the one that ran straight into the fray and didn't take a scratch. Jinx was supposed to be an assassin, and Deklan was going to be the tech nerd."

"And Sona was apparently supposed to be a banshee." I smiled at the small 'ow' that followed. "What do we do from here?" I tilted my head back and stared Jinx in the eye.

"Rebuild our lives? Go home?" I pushed myself up off the ground and dusted myself off. "All I can think of right now are those 10 kids. I don't want to think about this again."

"Vi-"

"No, Caitlyn, I don't want to think of this." She flinched and pulled her hand back. "I'm going out." I shoved past all of them and headed towards the front door. I wonder if that guy has any junk that can make me forget all of this instead of reliving it?

**I finished this in a day, holy hell. Somebody take my computer away from me. **


	16. Chapter 16

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 16

**WOULD YOU ALL STOP GUESSING LIKE THAT. WAIT FOR IT. **

(Vi)

Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. How can I be so stupid? Why did I come to this dank as shit bar to get away from everybody? Caitlyn's gonna be pissed. Wait, why am I thinking of her first? I have a mom now, she might be mad at me for just leaving. I just...I need some breathing room.

"Hey, girl." That's not classed as breathing room. I looked at the guy that was invading my personal space. He kinda looked like Garen, but a lot less buff. "How are you tonight?"

"I'm annoyed, and I have a very low tolerance." I downed the rest of my beer and put the bottle with the other two. The guy grinned like he was possessed and sat down. "I guess it's polite to ask you the same."

"Pretty good, even better now that you're here." How cliché. He turned around and gave a thumbs up to somebody. Oh great, there's a few of them. What magic tricks are going to befall me this time? "So, can I buy you a drink?" I shrugged, and he flagged down the bartender that was moving my empty bottles. I need to recap here. I'm some kind of freaky superhuman, who had endless enhancements, Sona was quite possibly stolen from the facility, and then somehow dropped off in Ionia, and Jinx... I can't remember. I was taken from there, too when I was 6, and dropped off in Piltover. She and Declan must have been separated, too. How else would she go crazy? The more freaky way of thinking about it is that they never did get separated. But then, what the fuck happened to him?

"So," I looked back up at the guy, who was sliding a glass over. He put something in there. There's no way that this drink is fizzy. "You look like you've got a lot on your mind, babe." I refrained from gagging at the name. "Want to share?"

"Bud, you don't want what I've got." I took a swig of the drink and he grinned like a maniac. Somebody's tried to drug me before. Nothing like this works on me.

"Well, why don't you try me?" I shook my head and put the glass down to rub my forehead. "C'mon babe, I'm a really good listener."

"Sure you are."

"Well, maybe you don't want what I got." I looked up and he had started flexing some pathetic muscles. Ok, that's something I can't take. He grinned further when I took my jacket off, but that faded as I flexed my own arms. Bad day to wear this kind of shirt. I heard the cloth rip.

"Do you really want to go there?" He lowered his arms in shame and folded them over his chest. "Didn't think so, bud. I can bench press you."

"What the hell do you do for a living?"

"I'm a cop." I picked up the glass and grinned. The look of horror on his face was amazing. "Hey kid, ever heard of the League of legends?"

"Sure I have, hasn't..." His eyes widened, and he almost fell backwards off the stool. I grinned again and finished what was in my glass. "Holy shit, no way."

"No way is right." I got up, picked my jacket up, and grinned at him again. "Thanks for the drink." I ignored the clamour of feet that started to follow and inspected the tear in my shirt. Why the hell did I buy a shirt this size? Lesson learned, don't flex in cheap t-shirts.

"Just keep walking."

"But why would you want to tangle with her?"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Ah yes. There's a few of them. I should have expected that even in Demacia, there would be fuckboys here. Wait. I blinked a few times. Is my vision really starting to fade? Shit, what drug was that? Shake it off, shake it off. There's no way in hell that I'm going down here. I didn't show off all those muscles for nothing. Instead of walking down the main street, I ducked into an alleyway in hopes of losing them. In hindsight, I'm an idiot. I got about 10 steps in before somebody else appeared at the other end of the alley and blocked my path.

"You don't look so tough for a supposed champ." I looked up and tied my jacket around my waist. C'mon, focus. "There's like 7 of us and 1 of you." I shrugged.

"I've had worse odds." Cracking my knuckles made a few of them flinch. "How about you come at me and see how tough I am?"

"Dude, this is a bad idea. The powder didn't even affect her."

"Would you just shut up?!" The kid that was sat next to me got thrown at my feet. "You're here to do whatever we tell you to do!" I knelt down and lifted him up by the back of his shirt.

"Stay close, kid." He nodded numbly and gripped my shirt as he ducked behind me. I don't have much time left. I can feel sleep coming on. The first guy that came from my left stood no chance. I swung at full power to the left and nailed him straight in the face. He flew quite far, but it doesn't break my record. "These idiots are lucky that I don't have my gauntlets." I heard the kid chuckle, but I was more focused on staying awake.

"Valour!" A shrill screech sounded out, and somebody screamed out in pain. The only time I've ever been happy to hear that bird. Grinning, I held my arm up and winced when the talons dug into my flesh. "You seem to be in a bit of trouble!"

"Come and be my knight in shining armour then!" Quinn laughed.

"I think I'll leave that job to somebody else." The presence of a gun made most of the fuckboys scatter. A few tried to stand their ground, but got intimidated by both the bird and the gun.

"Vi, where did you get off to?" It was the first time that Caitlyn's condescending tome was music to my ears.

"I had to think, cupcake." I grinned, going to point a finger at her, but the dizziness took over, and I basically fell forward into her. "Is it me, or is the room spinning?" I felt her hand on my back, and she stepped back a few steps to steady herself.

"What the- what happened?"

"That asshole put power in my dribnk." I smiled to myself when I said the word wrong. "The other assholes made him do it."

"Is this true?" even over my head I could feel Caitlyn's glare.

"It's cool. He's cool." I tried to wave another hand, but I started to lose my balance again.

"Dear lord- we have to get you back." I didn't focus on the rest of the conversation. My hand just looks...funny.

(Caitlyn)

I felt bad for kicking the door open, but the last time I let go of my partner, she was on the ground within a second.

"Is this home? It fees like it."

"Yes, we're home." I kicked the door shut behind me and pulled Vi into the front room. Everybody had gone to bed when I left. For some reason, I had a really horrible feeling as I laid Vi on the sofa. "Go to sleep."

"Whatever you say, Cap'n." Rolling my eyes, I pulled the blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over her and put a pillow under her head. "You're like, the best partner ever, Cait." She gave me a hopeful look as I started to walk away. Sighing, I smiled and placed my hand on her cheek.

"I feel the same about you." A smile graced her face as she finally dozed off. I kept my hand there for longer than necessary, but I had to remove it. I can't let my feelings get in the way of business. The horrible feeling I had grew as I started to walk down the hall and into the makeshift interrogation room. As I opened the door, the chill hit me instantly, along with the tangy, metallic smell. The window was broken, and there was blood dripping down the wall underneath it. Well, we just lost our best lead.

**I wonder what's gonna happen in the next chapter? **


	17. Chapter 17

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 17

**And our 100****th**** follower is Yordekaiser! Props for the name. Thank you all so much for following me all the way through this flailing attempt at writing. I actually thought "Hey, why don't I do something special for this?" And my brain chimed in with "You could try and follow the plot for once."**

(Caitlyn)

I don't even need to look. She's doing it again, isn't she. Sighing, I got up from my seat and poked my head around the door. Yet again, Jinx was trying to stack cards on Vi's stomach whilst she was sleeping.

"Jinx!" I hissed, making her almost jump out of her skin. "Would you stop that?!"

"But it's fun!" I was one minute away from snatching those cards away from her. "Besides, it's not like she's gonna wake up anytime soon!" She jumped again when Vi groaned and rolled over on the couch until she was fully on her side and facing away. "Fathands, you ruined it!"

"How about you shut the fuck up and go away." She grumbled.

"No!" I rolled my eyes and walked back into the kitchen as Jinx jumped onto her sister. That is still so weird to think about.

"Is everything alright in there?" Elise questioned as I sat back down.

"They're just being themselves, but with a few less explosions." The lack of shudder this time was unsurprising. She's most likely used to this by now. "It's actually weird how quiet it is here."

"In this district, there's ever much excitement." Elise sighed. "This is the most excitement I've seen here I years."

"Maybe it's not the best kind." Sona shrugged in half agreement. I turned in my chair when somebody knocked on the door.

"I'll get it!" Jinx yelled, and her footsteps were followed by a heavy thud. Shaking my head, I walked back into the front room, and then smiled at the Vi that was laying on the floor, staring helplessly at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" I chuckled, squatting down next to her.

"Why does everything hate me?" As I helped her up, Jinx ran back into the room, pulling a very bewildered Quinn with her.

"Have you guys had a nice little adventure?" She smiled before being yanked into the kitchen by the arm. "Ah, Sona. There you are." Sona bowed to her as my partner and I walked back into the kitchen. "I've been sent as a messenger today. Isn't that degrading." Sona signed something out. "What was that?"

"She said 'It depends on who sent you.'" The scout made a 'hm' noise.

"The king. Don't worry! It's nothing bad!" Quinn stammered out after seeing the shocked look on her face. "He's just been wanting to get the Summer festival into a bigger swing, so he sent me to ask if you'd be a performer at the concert." The shock was only briefly replaced by relief. Then the shock came back twice as hard as she signed something else out.

"'Am I going to be the only one there?'" Vi explained when Quinn turned to look at her.

"I think they're also trying to track down Ahri. It'll be the two of you performing."

"When is this happening?" Elise questioned.

"In 4 days." It took a few seconds for Sona to look back up from rubbing her face. "What do you say?" After another small pause, she smiled and nodded, and Quinn's response to that was a hug.

(Vi)

"So, kid-"

_We both know I'm older than you._

"What's your point?"

_Why do you still refer to me as 'kid'? _I rolled my eyes.

"Force of habit. Anyway, nervous about performing, yet?" I moved an arm from behind my head and pushed some hair out of Sona's face. "I wouldn't want to get on a stage in front of that many people." Currently, I was laid on my back in one of the smaller living rooms, and Sona was laid on me, and on her side.

_You do realize that I grew up performing for people. _

"You make a fair point." I felt her giggle. "Is DJ Sona making another appearance?"

_Well, I don't see the rest of Pentakill around. Do you? _I huffed and placed my hands on her shoulder. _I didn't realise that Mordekaiser could turn invisible. _

"And everybody else can?" She giggled again and lifted her head to look at me.

_If you can see them, tell me before Yorick tries to play my Etwhal again. _Sometimes even I'm confused as to how I know half of what she's saying. She sat up fully and stretched.

"I don't think that he could do anything like that with his hands, kid." I chuckled, pushing myself up slightly. She turned around and gave me a strange look. "What?"

_You referred to me as a kid again. _I shrugged, and she turned around and sat over my stomach.

"C'mon, it's a force of habit." Sona just glared at me and pinned my hands beside my head. "Is calling you a kid enough to grant the wrath of the older sibling?" She tentatively removed her hands, testing if I was going to keep them there. I just shrugged and didn't move.

_Referring to your older sister as a 'kid' will be enough to -blank- the wrath. _I blinked a few times.

"What was that word?" It took her a few seconds to realise which word I meant, and then spell it out. "Elict?" She nodded. "Isn't that similar to 'bring on'?" Sona nodded again. "Right, ok." I jumped when she pinned my arms again. "Oh god, here it comes." I grinned. "The wrath is unleashed!" I shrieked in joy and started to gently kick out at the air when Sona started to kiss my forehead. "No! Save me!" I felt her smile as I laughed. She stopped and lifted her head up slightly as feet started thundering down the hall. Caitlyn almost threw the door off its hinges as she ran in with a panicked look on her face. That changed to suppressed anger as she saw what was happening.

"I see now that there was no need to worry." Rolling my eyes, I pushed myself into a sitting position, keeping Sona in place by keeping a hand on her back.

"C'mon, Cupcake. Do you really think I'd be makin' noises like that if I was really being attacked."

_You'd most likely be swearing. _ I chuckled at Sona' comment, then looked back to Caitlyn, who was starting to glare at us.

"What's the problem this time?" She just turned around with the stiffest post and grumbled a 'nothing' before marching off. "Well, I'm dead." Sona looked at me weirdly again. "The only time that Cait ever gets like that is if I've done something wrong." I rub my temples and closed my eyes. "What the hell did I do this time?"

_Did you tell her that we were going to be sat back here? _

"She saw me walking down the hall. I'm sure of it." I looked back at my sister's face and saw the worry. I'm pretty damn glad I got my memories back. It's been a really sucky time knowing that I missed out on having this amazing person as a sister. "I'm sure that it's nothing serious."

_If you say so... want to help me practice? _I raised an eyebrow. _I know you brought your guitar with you. _

"Like hell I'm performing, but sure."

**This chapter ended up shorter than I'd have liked, but here it is. I promise, I'm getting to the major plot point soon. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 18

**If anybody even mentions how they think I'm writing Sona and Vi as more than siblings, please shove a cactus up your ass. **

(Vi)

"If I'd known that all you needed me for was to lift heavy junk around, Id've stayed at home." I huffed, following the highly amused Ahri across the stage. She stopped a few times to twirl around.

"Don't you enjoy being on stage?" She hummed, brushing my arms with her tails. I shivered at the touch.

"Do you want me to drop all this stuff?" Ahri just laughed again and started dancing across the stage. I guess that performing makes her really happy. "I'd never enjoy being on stage in front of over 2000 people."

"But you are going to be in the crowd, right?" I shrugged. "You have to come to the concert!" She knows something.

"I know that Sona told you the entire story." Ahri grinned evilly as I put the stuff down where it was needed. "I know you want to ask questions." I grinned, pulling my gauntlets from my belt and pulling them on.

"She mentioned that you were younger." I rolled my eyes. "And how the hell are those two twins?"

"Believe it or not-" I grunted as I lifted one of the lighting boxes under my arm and then started to climb one of the ladders. "-they used to be identical." I heard Ahri snort.

"Slightly off the subject, are you going to be alright up there?"

"It's not like I haven't been up this high before." Ok, that might have been a lie. This is about 115 feet up. "Tell me again how I agreed to fix these lights up."

"Does that matter?" At this point, we had to shout.

"If I fall, you're going to be answering to everybody." Hooking my legs around the metal frame, I started to fix the wires into place. "Popstar Ahri and DJ Sona sounds like a fun combo."

"People don't ask me to perform very often. It actually makes me feel accepted." If I had a piece of gold every time someone at the Institute said that... "People don't even throw nasty things at me, anymore!"

"I have to ask, has anybody ever hit you in the face with underwear?" I swear, I've never heard such a belly laugh in my life. For somebody who's supposed to be a seductress, she certainly seems like a small child to me. It was a pleasant hour, just actually being needed for something since we got here was nice. Although I don't understand why Ahri didn't just ask somebody who works here to do this.

"That's because I trust you more." I almost fell off the scaffolding.

"Damnit, stop doing that!" I always forget that she can read minds. The same sultry giggle filtered up to me as she started to pace. None of my thoughts are safe here.

"Are you almost done?"

"You tell me." I grinned, looking down to her. "If you seem so into reading my thoughts."

"Last light, don't fall." I smiled down again and finished fixing the lights in place. "Can I turn them on?"

"Are you wanting to blind me?" She laughed as I started to climb back down.

"Never know, maybe I can drag you back to my lair." Ahri faked the most evil grin and tapped her fingertips together.

"Not this time." I smiled, taking one of the gauntlets off and ruffling her hair.

"Makes a change." She grinned again.

"Yeah, yeah. Need me to move anything else?"

(Jinx)

"Ok, now, I spy-"

"No."

"Come on! At least play one!"

"I'm really ok." Hatlady can be really mean sometimes.

"Where the hell are we goin', anyway?" She pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers. "You just dragged me out of the house."

"You do realize that Sona was trying to practice." I nodded. "You were not helping in any way." Lies. The singing was totally helping.

"But where are we goiiiing?" It's a good thing that we weren't walking next to a river. She would have pushed me in. "You still haven't told me where we're going."

"Please be quiet." She has her rifle. There's a good chance that I could get shot here. "There. It's over there." She huffed, pointing to one of the larger buildings. "Just go." I grinned and dashed off, straight towards the building. The door was open, but I was faced with two directions straight away. Right seems right. Heh. Jogging down the narrow hallway, I started to follow the voices as I started to hear them.

"One more time?"

"Yeah, alright." That second one was definitely Fathands. Running along the hallways, I swear that I went in a circle twice, I finally burst into the main hall. Holy shit, this place is huge! You could fit half of Piltover in here!

"Jinx! Hi!" I turned around to face the stage, and Ahri was waving to me. "How'd you get here?" Guess it's time to shout so we can talk.

"She probably just wandered aimlessly until she found us." Vi grinned, tuning a guitar. "Did'ya get kicked out of the house?"

"Apparently, my singing wasn't helping Sona practice." Ahri smiled at that, and then helped me pull myself onto the stage. "My singing is amazing."

"I believe you." Atleast somebody believes me. And Fathands just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, again?" Vi nodded and started playing a specific tune, to which Ahri started singing to a few seconds later. I had to stare. I've never heard such a harmonic voice before. It's kinda hard to explain, since I suck with words, but it's like the feeling when the water comes out of your ear after being in there for hours. "How was that?" Ahri asked Vi, snapping me out of my daze.

"You need a better player." She laughed, strumming a few more times. "Although, it'll probably be a backing track, won't it?"

"Probably. Even though we'll be playing separately, I'd like to ask Sona if she'll duet with me." That smile hid something, I'm sure of it.

"As long as you don't need me to play this, everything's good." Fathands grinned, leaning the guitar against the chair she was sat on.

"Is this really what you meant by moving stuff?" Caitlyn called out, walking through the empty area, heels clicking on the floor.

"I already moved everything!" Vi retorted, hopping down from the stage and holding her arms out. "Why do you never believe me?"

"I have my reasons." Caitlyn smiled, stepping forward again and pushing her arms down. "And no, believing is not the same as trusting."

"Sure seems like it should be." I felt an arm on my shoulder and jumped slightly. Ahri leaned down to get her face level with mine.

"Looks like there's something between them, doesn't it?" She mumbled.

"It's been there for years. Both of them are just way too hard-headed to do anything about it." I huffed, watching them bicker over the meaning of 'trust'.

**I just have to say something to Yordekaiser: that was a really anticlimatic response. **


	19. Chapter 19

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 19

**Ok, I'm just gonna push the concert back half a chapter. I had the best idea, and I haven't stopped laughing at it for about 3 hours. Also, from a recent review, I'm sorry that I'm really inconsistent with the pacing. I just have ADHD, and my mind always goes everywhere when I try and do anything. **

(Vi)

"God fucking damnit!" I hissed, throwing my cards onto the table.

"How can somebody suck so much at poker?" Lux questioned as innocently as possible. This wouldn't suck so much if we were playing normal poker instead of strip poker.

"Who the hell suggested this, anyway." I grumbled, folding my arms over my chest. Currently, around the table, to my right, Jinx was out of her boots and gloves, with her feet on the table, Sona was only missing the decorations in her hair, Caitlyn was sat across from me, fully clothed and smiling like the evil queen she is, Lux seemed to be good at this, but not good enough to keep her boots and shirt, and to my right, Ahri had already lost everything and was sulking with her chin resting on her folded arms. Atleast she had a way to keep warm. I'm not quite sure where Lux came from, but after chasing her Poro outside, Jinx came back to her. I'm worried that she may have kidnapped the Crownguard. Even though she seemed excited to play this game.

"I did." Caitlyn still had her cool voice on. "And you know the rules."

"'You know the rules.'" I mocked. Grumbling curses to myself, I undid the clasp on my bra at the front and dropped it on the floor, glaring directly at Caitlyn. "Fuck this game. How the hell are you so good?" Now all I've got is my underwear.

"Practice." She smiled, shuffling the deck again.

"Fathands, why do you wear boxers?" Jinx leaned forward in her chair.

"Because they're comfortable." She 'hm'ed and went back to how she was sitting.

_You look cold. _ Sona signed out.

"Yeah, can we close the window?" Ahri sat up for a second, using her tails to cover her chest.

"I got it." Lux skipped over the window, pulled it closed, then saw something and yanked the curtains shut.

"Are you alright?"

"I think somebody saw me." She sputtered, sliding down the wall and covering her face. "I really hope that they didn't recognise me."

"Yeah, I don't think that many high-born heiresses play strip poker that often." Caitlyn smiled, turning around in her chair and earning a horrified look.

"What if they recognised me and tell my father?!"

"I don't think they're gonna blab to him about how they saw you shirtless." Jinx mused. It is getting really cold in here. "Never know, they might have thought you were in your own place."

"I guess..." Lux thought for a minute, sighed, and sat back at the table.

"Wait, is the door locked?" Ahri turned in her chair to look.

"Why didn't we check that before?!" I hissed, walking over and making sure that the lock was secure. "It's fine. We're good."

"I know what else is good." Ahri grinned, reaching over to poke at my chest when I sat back down. She laughed when I slapped her hand away. I don't see why I'm getting glared at.

_Shall we play another round? _

"Cait, deal us in again." She went back to shuffling.

"Are you really that determined to lose your last item of clothing?" She smiled wider as I mimicked her again.

"Or maybe Hatlady can stop doing so well." It was Jinx's turn to huff and swing her feet back to the floor as Caitlyn dealt us a new hand. Instead of betting chips, The person with the worst hand just lost. It took a lot of stress out of the game, and I never expected to be playing strip poker with these four. Peeking at my cards, I bit my tongue to stop myself from making any kind of expression. Two aces!

"Why don't you let me be the dealer, since I'm out." With a shrug, Caitlyn handed the rest of the deck to Ahri and picked her cards back up. Three cards down, two 5's and a 7. Fuck.

"I hate this game." Jinx sighed. She's fucked. Another card, and a King. Fuck my life. Last card, another king.

"Fuck everything." I grumbled again, throwing my cards down. "Fuck this entire game, and whoever invented it. I had a good hand!"

"Well, so did I." Jinx put her cards down. Two aces.

"Fuck my life." I groaned, putting my forehead on the table. Sona was living it large. She had the other two kings.

"Wait, does that mean that they're both losers?" Lux handed her cards to Ahri. I guess she had a sucky one, too. Not like she'll admit it.

"I think so." Caitlyn smiled, putting her elbow on the table and rest her chin on her hand.

"Stop enjoying this so much!" I swear, I saw the other three exchange glances.

"You know the rules." I could have dived across the table at her. Jinx had already tried to take her shirt off. I was ignoring the fact that she got stuck halfway through and Sona was desperately trying to help. I sighed in defeat and hooked my thumbs into my underwear, but the entire room froze when somebody tried to open the door.

"Oh, why is this door locked?" All 5 of us shared looks of fear. "I think I have a key somewhere..."

"We're fine, mom!" I shouted. "That door does not need to be opened!"

"Wait, are you all in there?" Silence. "I have the key right here, you know."

"Oh god." Lux whined.

"What are you all doing in there?"

"Playing a game."

"And Vi's losing."

"Shut up, Caitlyn!" I heard mom laugh from the other side of the door.

"So, I shouldn't worry?"

"Not at all!" Ahri laughed, poking my stomach this time. I didn't feel the need to slap her hand this time. "We're all perfectly fine!"

"That may be so, but Garen just came to the door-" Lux froze completely in fear. "-and said that Ahri and Lucia need to start preparing for the concert."

"Isn't it in like, 7 hours?" I questioned.

"You've seen the costumes we need to use." I thought about it for a second.

"Fair enough."

"Just give us a minute!" Jinx called back, pulling her shirt back down. "Does this mean we're going?" Caitlyn hesitated for a second, then nodded to her. "Awesome!" She started to clamber out of her chair, managed to trip over herself and land face-first on the floor, then scrambled up again.

"It's going to be nice to actually have clothes on again." Ahri mused, picking her dress up and started to put it back on. "Next time, lets play with Alcohol. It'll make it more interesting."

"Maybe." I laughed, pulling my own clothes on. "Let's just get going."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking with Sona might have not been the best idea. From every goddamn side, fans have been trying to charge at her. Now that I think about it, this might have been her plan.

"Did you really ask me to walk with you so I could be your bodyguard?" She glanced up at me, then apparently mentally turned her helmet on, covering her eyes. I stepped back as the light seemed to filter through her hair, making it float and turning it multicoloured. "And how the fuck does your hair light up like that?" Sona smiled as I moved it out of the way of my face. I'd rather not be blinded with multicoloured hair.

_Magic. What else would it be? _I shrugged. _Want to try? _

"You know I'm not really into magic." She nodded. "Besides, my hair's not long enough for it."

_You might be right about that one. _I ducked under an arm and pushed another fanboy away.

"The fucks your problem?!" He glared at me and ran. "What is with your fans?"

_They might think that you're my girlfriend. _

"No offence, but ew." I saw her move as if she was laughing.

_I could say the same. _Grinning at her, I checked my watch. There's about half an hour to go. I think that everybody else went ahead of us.

"Hope you don't mind if I smoke." Sona wrinkled her nose when I pulled the crumpled packet out of my back pocket. "Let me guess, you mind."

_It's bad for you, and it doesn't smell nice. _

"You sound like Cait."

_I guess she cares for your health, too. _I rolled my eyes at her. _Give me the packet. You don't need them. _

"Seriously?" She held her hand out to me. "Aw, come on."

_Listen to your older sister. _

"You're actually guilt tripping me." I sighed, handing it to her. "Fucks sake."

_It's better if you don't smoke. _

"Yeah, yeah." Huffing, I took another look around, and notice the small person charging at me a second before they grabbed hold on my leg.

"Found you!" Annie laughed. "I almost got lost!"

"What're you doing running around by yourself?" I smiled, lifting the 9 year old up.

"I lost Irelia."

_Well, that's no good. I'll take her with me. _Sona signed before lifting Annie out of my arms.

"Taking her backstage, huh?" She nodded.

_Don't want her to get lost even more. _

"Somebody tried to steal Tibbers and Irelia punched them in the face." Annie smiled, holding the bear out. "It was cool!"

"I'll bet." We walked for another 5 minutes, and the line into the stadium came into view, and so did the panicked Ionian.

"Annie, there you are!" Irelia ran over, breathing heavily. "Thank goodness you're ok." Well, at least we're here. There are other people to beat off rabid fanboys.

"Cupcake!" I shouldered my way through the throng of people to reach the surprised woman. Did I use the word throng right? Probably useless to ask myself. Irelia went to line up to get in, Annie went backstage with Sona, and I got straight in to find my friends. Instead of seats like a usual concert hall, it was like an empty pit for people to stand in, and they were near the middle. "Finally!"

"Did escorting Sona go well?" Caitlyn looked up at me, then back at the stage. Currently, nobody was out there yet, so Ahri must be doing some final prepping.

"I almost got an elbow to the face." She lifted the back of her hand to her face and laughed behind it. Maybe taking a break from Piltover was a good thing. I haven't seen her this happy and relaxed in a while. "Other than that, we found an Annie, who is now backstage."

"Is that all?" I smiled sheepishly at her and rubbed the back of my head.

"Sona took my smokes." Surprise lit up her face, and I saw Jinx and Lux running over through the crowd, laughing and chatting. Wait, are they holding hands?

"How come you've never let me take them?" Oh shit. I'm about to get guilt tripped again. "Most of the time, you hold them out of my reach." I couldn't hide my chuckle.

"She used the sibling card on me. I got guilt tripped, Cait." My partner just rolled her eyes at me. As I was about to talk to her again, music started to slowly increase in volume and tempo, and smoke started to spread out over the stage, and then over the crowd. Ok, I don't like the fact that I can't see right now.

"Hey, hey, calm down." The familiar voice filtered through the haze, and the rising panic attack. As the slim fingers wrapped themselves around my hand, my stress levels started to decrease, and they started to go down even further as the other hand went to the back of my hand. "It's alright, Vi. You're not in danger." I breathed deeply as Ahri's voice broke the silence and the slow music notes vibrated through the air. People in the room started cheering and shouting, and I gripped Caitlyn's hand tighter. I looked down at her sympathetically.

"Sorry." I sighed. The beat of the music started to thump, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jinx and Lux starting to dance together. It's slightly worrying that Lux seems to be picking up on my sister's signature laugh.

"It's alright." Caitlyn let go of my hand, and I clenched my fists. "Maybe we should have told Ahri to not use a smoke machine." Even though the screaming crowds and singing, I could clearly hear my partner's voice.

"Let her have her showmanship." If I was timing, Ahri's set would have lasted about an hour and a half. Jinx actually managed to get me to dance with her a bit.

"I think I need to rest for a bit." Ahri laughed through the speakers, then huffed out of exhaustion. I'm amazed that she can sing for that long. "But don't dismay, we have our second player!" Jinx's face lit up. "Let's welcome Sona!"

"Fathands, shoulders!" She yelled, digging her fingers into my shoulders and using me as a ladder.

"Fucking- give me chance!" Neither Lux or Caitlyn tried to hide their laughter. After the small Psycho was sat on my shoulders, Ahri had already bowed, and started walking off the stage.

"It's scary how quickly all three of them accepted the sisters thing." Lux mused to Caitlyn, who hummed in agreement.

"I believe it. And all three of them need the reason to stay close to eachother." They must have thought I hadn't heard them. "I forgot to ask, where's Garen?"

"To quote him: 'It's not very masculine to hang around with 4 women.'"

"How very sexist." Caitlyn scoffed. Garen can be a little shit sometimes. Another backtrack started to thump through the air, and surprisingly, Sona started to slowly glide down to the stage, playing the electronic Etwhal into one of the familiar songs you hear on the rift. Jinx screamed almost durectly into my ear and started hitting my head.

"Would you quit that?!"

"Make me!" She emphasised that with another smack to the head. I just lifted her off my shoulders and dropped her on the floor. "That's just mean!"

"I don't want to have the same amount of brain damage as you!" Lux pulled Jinx away before the argument could escalate, and this time, I managed to get Caitlyn to at least dance a little, but she wasn't completely into it. I didn't notice the change in music, but after a while, Ahri bounced back onto stage with a smile, waving to everybody and even kneeling down to high five a few people in the crowd.

"Let's get this- hm?" Ahri turned to look at the 9 year old that started to run across the stage. "What's the matter, Annie?" She knelt down and tilted her head so that Annie could whisper in her ear. The entire room went silent as this happened. The Kitsune lifted her head back up, grinning wide. "That's a brilliant idea!" She whispered something back to the child, and the room started muttering amongst themselves.

"What is Annie planning?" I shrugged to Caitlyn. Ahri then touched her ear and started to talk to somebody else. One of the people was obviously Sona, because she nodded and gave a thumbs-up. As soon as the stage lights shut off, I grabbed my partners sleeve tightly. "It's all right. Nothing is going to happen." The spot lights at the front of the stage flicked on, accompanied by the soft, melodic tones of Sona's ethreal track. I wasn't entirely sure what Ahri was saying, since the screaming started up again, but she started taking steps, twirls, and small jumps closer to Sona, who was starting to take more and more notice. I was too engrossed in watching for a minute to notice almost the entire crowd to split off into pairs, and slow dance to the tune.

"And it brought me closer-" Ahri and Sona stood face to face, and one of the Fox's hands crept up to turn the latter's helmet off. "-all the way to you." I swear, when they both leaned in and kissed, the entire room rioted. I was cheering along myself, that's why I didn't notice the hand on my sleeve. I only noticed when it gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me down. Am I dreaming, or did Caitlyn just pull me into a kiss? Holy fuck, I'm not dreaming, am I? Holy shit, this is really happening. I placed a hand on the back of her head, put the other on her waist and pulled her as close as possible. Only the lack of air separated us, and when I had to pull away, the amount of happiness I saw in her eyes rivalled every happy moment I've ever had in my life. Well, apart from this one. "And let's give it up for Piltover's power couple!" Ahri cheered. A beam of light hit us, and I felt every single pair of eyes in the room fell onto us. Are they really...cheering for us?

"Fuck it." I breathed, sweeping Caitlyn off her feet and hugging her close. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I never thought of a better time."

**HAVE THIS ~3K CHAPTER BECAUSE I'M SHIPPING TRASH AND IT'S 1AM**


	20. Chapter 20

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 20

**Unfortunately, this story doesn't end happily yet. There's still more to all of this. More explanation to be had. **

(Vi)

Well, my head hurts. And I don't recall drinking anything last night. Blinking a few times, I focused on the ceiling, recalling everything I could remember. First things first, why am I on the couch? That's a good point, that dream seemed seriously real. Even though what happened was way too good to be true. Sighing, I tried to push myself up so I could sit instead of lying down. The weight on my chest made me stop dead. What in the actual fuck? I almost jumped when I looked to see what it was.

"Caitlyn?" She grumbled something out and shifted slightly, pulling the blanket closer. "Right, OK. Sleeping." So, as I'm laid on the couch, my partner is partially curled up on my torso, and both her legs are under one of mine. OK, where do I begin? "Last night wasn't a dream, was it?"

"No, and I'm trying to sleep." I smiled at the grumbling and shuffled down to hug her tightly. "I have to ask, why did you give up your room?" Let me think...Oh yeah!

"Because Sona and Ahri needed some space." C'mon, think some more... "Oh yeah, you were also falling asleep on my shoulder." I felt her grumble again. That turned into a smile when I kissed the top of her head. "That really wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Why are you finding it to hard to believe that I kissed you?" Because you're too good for me? Way too good?

"How long have you been waiting to do that?" Instead of getting an answer, she gripped my shoulder and pulled herself up, pressing her face into my neck. "Are you avoiding the question?"

"Just shh, OK?" Puffing my cheeks out, I turned my head just enough to kiss her forehead, gripped her shoulder with both hands and went back to staring at the ceiling. How long has she been wanting to do that? Another question, how long have _I _been wanting to do that? Hey, perfect time to think back, seeing as though I have a crystal clear memory now.

_ "Are you ever serious?" I yelped in pain as a firm hand grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. "Come on, you're supposed to be an enforcer!" _

"_Stop pulling! It hurts!" Thankfully, not much whining had to be done before my boss let go. I rubbed the back of my head and grumbled as Caitlyn walked around to face me. "I wasn't even doing anything!" _

"_Yelling obscenities at people across the street is not professional." She narrowed her eyes as I grinned at her. _

"_Yeah but, he started it." I laughed when she clipped me around the ear. "Is this how you discipline all your new officers?" _

"_Only the people that are named as my deputy. Now, come on." She wrapped a hand around one of the fingers on my gauntlets and pulled me along. "Stop yelling at people across the street." I don't know what was happening in my mind, but in the instant that her hand touched my gauntlet, something clicked in my mind. I didn't understand it for a few weeks, but my heart rate elevated, and I felt something that was alien to me. When it finally did click in my head, I realized that I was screwed for the next few years. Rule one of being a Bi or gay woman, never fall for a straight girl. _

"Trinity?" I 'hm'ed and tilted my head, opening my eyes. Mom was smiling really wide. "Just checking to see if you're awake. And was last night fun?"

"The absolute best." I smiled.

"I'm still trying to sleep." Caitlyn grumbled. "It's not time to get up yet."

"I think it is." Mom laughed, stroking her hair once. She grumbled again and nuzzled further into my neck. I raised an eyebrow at my mom and then looked down at my partner.

"Hey, Cait?" She grumbled again, and I leaned over and licked the entire side of her face. That woke her up. She jumped so hard, she rolled off the couch, touched the side of her face and looked at me with such a shocked expression, all as I sat up.

"Did you just?" I took the moment of confusion to jump up from the couch and bolt out of the room. "Vi!"

(Third)

The enforcer ran clear through two rooms, followed closely by her partner, who was trying her best to not show her amusement. The chase ended when Vi accidentally bumped her shoulder on a corner of the wall, and allowed Caitlyn to catch up and pin her against the wall.

"Explain." Caitlyn was always horrible at hiding a grin.

"Hey, you weren't getting up." The sheriff just laughed and wiped her face again. "I haven't seen you this relaxed in a while."

"I haven't been this happy in a while." Without waiting another second, Vi grabbed Caitlyn's wrist and pulled her into another strong hug. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything earlier."

"I'm guilty of the same." Vi chuckled. "What does this make us, Cait?" Both of them stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well, would you mind if I said 'exclusive'?" The shorter woman almost squeaked in fear when her partner lifted her off her feet and swung her around. "Alright, alright!" With a few barked laughs, Vi placed Caitlyn on her feet again and kissed her. "It's been a few months coming, sorry for taking this long."

"Well, you're not the only guilty one." Vi admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of her head. "I've had a thing for you for like...3 years?" Instead of fully answering, Caitlyn just put her head in her hands and groaned. "Also, don't you think that this might be going a bit fast?"

"This has been months in the making. I think we are going sufficiently fast. Also, why didn't you say anything?"

"In my defence;" Stepping back, the taller woman held her hands up. "I honestly thought you were straight."

"Ah, there you two are." Elise rounded the corner, almost beaming. "Is everything alright?"

"Fucking perfect." Vi laughed.

"That's good. Also, sorry to be a bother, but could you wake your sisters up, Trinity?" Making a fake groan, then smiling at Caitlyn, Vi walked away, and the heavy steps could be heard going upstairs. As the sheriff walked back into the front room to fix the couch, a door upstairs opened. After a minute of mumbling and laughing, the door closed, she padded across the hall, Another door opened, and was slammed closed a second later. In confusion, the sheriff looked up and watched her partner walk past the room.

"They're awake, you don't need to check." Caitlyn just stared at the doorway for a few seconds, then looked at the ceiling.

(Vi)

I need some brain bleach, I need somebody to gouge my eyes out, and I absolutely need to forget what happened. I had my elbows on the table, and my palms were pressed into my forehead. Why. Why the fuck.

"Vi?" I felt a hand gently rub my back. "Are you OK?"

"Lux, you do realize that you can lock the doors, right?" She laughed and sat down next to me. I can't look up. "Since when are you and Jinx a thing?" I could _feel _her shifting nervously.

"Please don't tell anybody." I smiled and shook my head. "Promise?"

"I promise." She touched my shoulder. "Sorry Lux, but I really can't look you in the eye right now."

"I can understand that." She laughed again. "Sorry that you saw that."

"You did put some clothes on before you came down, right?" She paused for a few seconds. "Lux?"

"I did, I was just trying to worry you." Shaking my head, I rubbed my face again. "Sorry again, and I'll see you later." The kid padded back upstairs, and I leant back in my chair. Is it right to call her a kid anymore? She's like, 19 now. I almost jumped out of my skin when a fair of arms wrapped around my shoulders from behind.

"Hey, Sona." I leant back and kissed her cheek. "Hows my big sister doing today?"

_Better than OK. But why do you never call Jinx your sister? _

"Would you?" I got a nod back.

_Maybe you should start. _

"Probably." I laughed. "I might go for a walk." Stretching and standing, Sona glanced at the door, and watched Jinx run past. "Question, do you think we're bothering mom with all of us being here?"

_I've actually seen her around a few times. She always looked bored and lonely before. _Now she's happy as hell. It's actually quite nice.

"C'mon. Let's go for a walk." I grinned, ruffling her hair. As we walked through the hallway and into the front room, I sat down to pull my boots on, and surprise surprise, Caitlyn walked over.

"Going somewhere?"

"Just for a walk." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Do I need to give you the speech again?"

"No, I just wanted to talk to you about...everything, I guess." I stood up after lacing my boots up and stretched again. "We do need to figure out where to go from here."

"Don't worry, Cupcake." I smiled, leaning down and kissing her. "I just need to figure stuff out myself." She reached up and gripped the back of my hand. "We can talk fully when we get back." Until she looked over and saw Sona, she was probably going to ask who 'we' was.

"Alright, have fun." Nodding to her, I let Sona pull me out of the door.

_Are you guys going to be OK? _

"Why wouldn't we be?" She shrugged. The both of us fell in step with each other. "Speaking of which, you and Ahri?" Her face visibly reddened. "That good, huh?" I laughed as she shoved me.

_You came in this morning! You saw that nothing happened! _

"I do have to ask, how the hell did you sleep? Weren't you too warm?" All 9 of Ahri's tails were holding them both close to each other. "It did look pretty comfy."

_It was. _Something clicked in my head. Somebody's watching us. I glanced to my left, and of course, I saw somebody that was staring directly at us both, along with walking in the same direction.

"Sona, stay close." I grumbled, hooking my arm with hers. She looked slightly confused, at first. I think she saw the serious look on my face. Guess I can always use the language we made.

_Sona, listen carefully. _Ok, that was stupid for me to say. Or sign. _I think we're being followed. Stay close to me, and tell me if you see anybody suspicious, ok? _She nodded and glanced around herself. Of all the times, why do we have to start getting stalked now? As we turned a corner, something sharp stabbed into my neck, and I started hissing curses as I tried to pull it out. It took a couple of tries, and when I finally pulled it out, I felt sick.

_What is it? _

"Tranquillizer." Throwing the needle, I gripped my sister's hand and pulled her along. "We have to get away from them before it starts affecting me." Being superhuman doesn't stop tranq darts from completely affecting me, it just slows down the process. When I was a lot younger and still a street rat, the police used the darts to try and catch us a lot. As soon as I pulled her away, another dart stuck into the wall where she was a few seconds ago. I responded to her look of shock with a sympathetic one.

_Are you ok? _

"For now I am. I just need to get you to a safe place." I noticed the look of confusion, but I didn't have time to react. I just continued to pull her along with me. I can't bring them home. I don't know how many people are out there following us, but I need to keep Sona safe. Even if that means I get caught. I'm not as important as everybody else, and they need to stay safe. As we passed two alleyways, my vision started to blur.

_Vi, you don't look so good. _

"Doesn't matter, come on." We seemed to be getting back to the house through the backalleys, but as we got two streets away, I collapsed. Sona went into a panic, trying to pull me up. I tried, but I felt another tranq dark sink into my arm. The fuckers. "Sona, listen." I pushed myself up and gripped her face. "You have to go back home, and warn everybody." I could tell everything from that worried look. "Don't worry about me. I'll be ok."

"They stopped down here!"

"Just go!" I hissed, shoving her. I felt bad when I got the hurt look, but she ran. When I looked back, my vision was continuign to blur heavily, but I saw 2 figures walking over.

"Where did the other one go?"

"It doesn't matter. We can get the others later. This one was priority." Am I?

"What was it that the boss said?" I can't even make their faces out. And they seem to be wearing the same stuff. Bummer. "Is this even number 6?" One of them roughly grabbed my face and turned my head.

"Yep. We still need 3, 10, and 12. But 3 and 10 are going to be useless without a leader." Where have I heard that before?

"It's unfortunate that they haven't found 12. It would make catching all of them so much easier." I lost all of my vision at that point, my consciousness included.

(Jinx)

The way that Sona burst into the house and closed the door scared the living crap out of me. She looked terrified. And since I was the first person in range, she ran over, and started signing out almost everything I remembered.

"Wait, wait, what?" She didn't show any signs of slowing down. "Slow down, I can't understand."

"What's going on?" Ahri walked into the room and visibly stiffened. "Sona, what happened?" Running over, Ahri put her hands on my twin's face. "What happened?"

"Why are you guys yelling?" Caitlyn and Mom walked in. Lux had to go home, unfortunately. I'm still mad at Fathands for walking in on us.

"Wait, where is Vi?" Caitlyn questioned, Stepping over. Sona had an incredibly guilty look. "Where is she?" Before Hatlady could grab her arm, Ahri wrapped a tail around her wrist and held it away.

"It's alright, Sona. Just tell me." After breathing deeply a couple of times, they both closed their eyes and touched their foreheads together. I couldn't even tell what Caitlyn's expression was. It was mixing between fear, worry, and anger. When Ahri looked up, Sona started to cry. "Was that all?" She nodded.

"What happened?" Caitlyn grabbed Ahri's arm this time.

"From what I could see, Vi's been kidnapped, and they're still after Sona and Jinx."

**The plot thickens! Or should I say I'm actually following the plot for once?**


	21. Chapter 21

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 21

**I am full ready to die after this chapter. Where do I send my apology letter? Also, to the guest known as Sam Spirit, I'm not entirely sure if I understood that review, but it feels like I should appreciate it? I'm also feeling sentimental, because I'm just an 18 year old British kid with no job that sits in their room all day and writes this stuff down. I can't actually believe that you all enjoy this so much. **

(Vi)

I blinked a few times, trying to adjust my eyes to the low light that was surrounding me. Where the hell am I? Blinking a few more times, I started to take everything in. I can barely see anything. Focusing on the tables at the other end of the room, it looked like I was in my workshop. There's just a lack of my car and bike. As I tried to step forward, my arms didn't move an inch. As much as I hate to admit it, I started to get scared. My wrists are firmly locked to a metal frame. They didn't look that strong. I was even more freaked out when I noticed that the only clothing I had on were my jeans and boxers.

"6. It's good to see you again." Looking up to the entrance of the room, my blood started to boil. "It's been about 20 years." I started sputtering at him. This man, this is the man that made me kill those other kids.

"What the fuck do you want?!" I growled, leaning forward. I'm not going to try and break these cuffs yet. I know how to interrogate, and this idiot is going to give me everything. "Didn't you already to enough damage when I was a kid?!"

"Well, you see," He walked over to the tables and picked up something to examine. "A certain somebody removed you, 10, and 12 from our care." I wouldn't use the word 'care' to describe it. "Let's just say that he won't be bothering us anymore."

"Let me guess, you killed him." I think we used to call him the Doctor. That's kinda creepy now that I think of it. "Atleast you didn't make me do it this time." He chuckled and walked over to stand in front of me. "Don't touch me."

"Are you really going to try and stop me? You're trapped." He jumped back in fear when I threw my wrists forward and rattled the casings. "You don't want to test me, 6."

"And what can you do?" He narrowed his eyes. "Like you said, it's been 20 years. I'm 6'3" and ripped, thanks to your experimentation." He glanced up and down at me. I really need a shirt. "Do you really think that you, of all people can stop me? You're like 70 now."

"Are you wanting to test me?"

"Only if you want me to. I'm not the 6 year old kid from before." Doctor just turned away from me and walked back over to the tables. "Tell me, Doc. Like the tattoos?"

"I see you still kept your sense of humour." He grumbled. "Maybe we can finally get rid of that." I didn't see what he was putting together.

"What the fuck do you mean?"

"You're still my soldier, 6. My best project. It's time to pick this back up." My stomach dropped. "With you at my side, nobody can stand against me."

"Do you really think that I'm fully willing to do this?" He turned around with a smile.

"It doesn't matter if you're willing or not. You still carry my brand on your face." My lips curled back into a snarl, and I started to pull my arms forward. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going down without a fight!" one of the restraints started to crack. With a confident grin, Doctor pulled a remote out of his pocket and pressed a button. A couple hundred thousand volts started to tear through my skin, making my muscles spasm. That didn't exactly stop me. "I've had zaps worse than this from Jinx!" Almost roaring, I pulled my arm forward again, completely shattering the casing over my right wrist. The fear that set into his face when the other one started to crack was amazing.

"I... didn't realize you got so strong over the years." He whimpered, turning and running from the room with his tail between his legs. I snapped the other casing, stepping away from the still-buzzing machine. Ignoring the twitching was difficult, since I did have the fatal level of electricity used on me. He wasn't trying to kill me. I hope. Does he know what the hell I've been through since I got to Piltover? Not even a death sentence can take me down at this point.

"You messed with the wrong person, buddy." I grinned, looking myself over. I'm burned. Of course I'm burned. Second degree. Not much of a problem for me. If anybody else tried to go through this, they'd be dead.

"Tell me, 6." I flinched when the intercom buzzed to life. "Do you know how much of your life we have observed?"

"Too much, you creep." I growled, shuddering the rest of the electricity off and stepping through the door he left open. This looks like a really stereotypical horror movie setting. Dim lighting, rusty or dead equipment, and broken medical stuff. That's a good point. I took a few more steps towards a first aid box and clicked it open. Bingo! Bandages!

"It took us a few years, but we knew where you were." Rolling my eyes, I started to wrap the bandages around my chest. "Granted, the other 4 scientists were either jailed or killed, but I always indoctrinate people to do some work for me." What the fuck does indoctrinate mean? "Whilst they are people, they are not soldiers. They are not soldiers compared to you."

"I'm not even a soldier." I sighed, making sure that the bindings were secure. Using bandages for your chest is pretty dangerous, but it's the only real option I've got here. I guess some hand wraps wouldn't go amiss.

"That is where you're wrong." As I was wrapping my hands up like I use boxing tape, I glanced around and spotted one of the intercom speakers. I guess there are microphones everywhere. "You were engineered to be a soldier. You were always going to be a front-line fighter. 10 and 12 were going to be your backup." I rolled my eyes as I flexed my hands to test the tape. "You three were going to help me rule the world." Yeah, right. We weren't going to be his equals. As soon as he got to the top, we would just be his footstools.

"How about you let me the fuck go?" Balling my fists, I started to carefully take steps down the hallway, careful to not stub my toes or stand on anything that could cut me. Where would this guy be... "Maybe I won't break your entire ribcage if you do."

"How about you submit to me?" Something clicked in my head, and I ducked under a dart. Fucks sake, not again! The next one, I caught between my fingers. "That's not the right way to submit, 6."

"I know that!" I managed to dodge two more, but one sunk right between my shoulder blades. There's no way I can get that out. It's going to give me a bigger dose the longer it's in there. Shaking my head, I took off at a running pace, ducking around corners and under multiple obstacles. I managed to run for a good 10 minutes, and a panel was thrust in front of my face as I turned the corner, knocking me clean to the floor as I slammed into it. My vision swam as I blinked to try and see properly. I could feel blood running down my face, which was a given.

"Did you get her?" The overhead com blared again, and two figures entered my filed of view. "Take her back to room 4." Fuck everything.

This time, I shook my head to get myself awake. I may have gotten blood everywhere, though. My vision instantly focused on the doctor. I tested my restraints, and found that they were doubled up this time, I couldn't move my arms at all. And on top of that, there was one around my neck, and another over my stomach. Even my ankles were secure. I guess he's not taking any chances this time.

"Ah, you're awake." He turned away from the table with something in his hand. What is that? "Good. Now that you're with me, I can start improving you."

"I'm already a god." I grinned, testing my bonds again. A god should be able to escape from this madman. At least he didn't touch the bandages around my chest. He turned fully, and tested the machine in his hand. "No. Get the fuck away from me." What is he going to do with that blowtorch?!

"It's alright, 6." He grinned, picking up a slab of metal from the table and walking over with both. He shook the welding mask over his eyes and placed the metal over my heart. "You're going to become my favourite subject once more."

**Sorry that this one is a bit shorter than the others, but I just wanted to power through it. Time for bed. **


	22. Chapter 22

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 22

**I have Pokémon Soulsilver right in front of me as I write this. I just raised a magikarp from lvl 5, and now he's a Gyrados. I'm so proud. **

(Caitlyn)

_2 days_

Gripping the barrel of my rifle tightly, I slowly turned to scan the entire area. Nothing. It's been like this for the past 2 days. I need to know where Vi's been taken. And there is no sign of her anywhere that I can see. My stomach has been churning ever since Ahri told us what happened. I've not slept since.

"I thought this was my rooftop." I looked up when a familiar bird landed on the barrel of my gun. Quinn sat next to me and Valor jumped back onto her shoulder. "Can I guess why you're up here?"

"I assume that Lux told you." I didn't mean to glare at her, but I went back to looking through the scope on my rifle. I like sitting on rooftops. I am a sniper, after all.

"You won't find your answers by sitting on buildings like this." Wing beats started, and then got quieter as Valor sped off. "You need to be on the ground. You're a detective, aren't you?"

"Are you trying to tell me how to search for somebody?" I heard her move away. "I'm fully aware of what I'm doing."

"Maybe not." The wing beats returned, and I looked up to see Valor dropping something into Quinn's hand. "Maybe you just need a bird." Is that a Tranquilizer dart? "This is definitely not Demacian." She handed it to me, and I looked it over. "Know where it's from?"

"This is of Zaunite origins." I put my rifle back into the sheath and stood up. "I should have expected this."

"I didn't expect to see a face full of butt today." I glared at her. "Hey, don't get me wrong. It's a nice butt."

"Good day, Quinn." Answers can settle my mind, but this isn't an answer, this is only a start.

_9 days_

"Hey, maybe we're looking in the wrong area."

"Maybe we shouldn't have gotten a fox to be a sniffer dog." That was shortly followed by a cry of pain. Why in the world did I ever let Jinx and Garen to follow Ahri and I as we searched. This is not going anywhere as I planned it. "Would you stop biting me?!" The familiar rush of magic hit the back of my head.

"Maybe you shouldn't insult me!" We're never going to get anywhere. Shaking my head, I strode off, walking down the alleyway and trying to see any kind of clues. These people were thorough. We've all been looking through the backalleys of Demacia for days, and none of us have found anything. Either nothing was left, or they cleaned the area. Even though they can't completely clean an area.

"Hatlady!" Thankfully, I was always stood with good posture, so the bony frame that slammed into my back didn't knock me over. Jinx's arms wrapped around my stomach in a vice grip, and I could feel the bile rise in my throat. "Didya find anything?!"

"Why are you hugging me?"

"Well, duh. We're friends!" Don't react. Don't get physical. I simply grabbed both of her wrists and moved them away from my waist, walking away when I was free. "Geez, you don't have to be so cold, y'know." I just ignored her. "You're such a Bitch." I've heard that many times before. "It's no wonder that Vi decided to leave Piltover with me instead of staying with you." I whipped around to glare at her, but all I saw was the end of her braids disappearing around the corner. I don't need her around. I'm tired of her injuring either me or Vi. Mostly Vi. She's the one that always jumps in front of everything to protect me.

"Breathe, just breathe." I shook my head and focused on the job at hand. I stopped as soon as the toe of my boot touched something, and my heart sank when I saw what it was. I knelt down and with shaking hands, and I lifted the scuffed pair of goggles and stared at them. "Of all the things..."

"Caitlyn, what happened with Jinx?" I heard Ahri's footsteps behind me. "She almost killed me with a glare." I felt a hand on my shoulder, which retracted almost instantly. "You're shaking..."

"We need to find her." She knelt down next to me and put am arm over my shoulder.

"We're going to find her, Caitlyn. We can't leave her on her own." Damn right we can't.

_12 days_

"There! Right there!" Lux ran over to a wall corner, and brushed her fingers over the edge. "They passed through here!"

"How can you even tell?" I jogged to catch up and leant over to see what she was looking at. Vi's goggles clinked around my neck as I moved down. "It looks normal to me." Thankfully, I managed to escape the house with only Lux this time. The least insane person I can understand. Sona's not insane.

"Oh, right. You don't have magic. I forgot." Lux stood up and peeked around the corner. "I think we have a good trail here."

"What are you even seeing?" I fell in step behind her, watching her head move around as she looked.

"Well, people have a certain energy about them, due to how strong they are. That means I can see a lot of residual energy from Vi, and where she's been."

"Are we on the right path?" She nodded, and then walked into a door. Laughing was a given, and I got a helpless look.

"Looks like this could be the place." It better be. I pulled Lux out of the way, then roughly thrust the sole of my boot near the lock on the door. Nothing. "I, uh, don't think that'll work."

"We need more strength." I swear, I felt my heart skip a beat when I said that. "Would Garen be able to break it?"

"I was thinking we need something like...a bomb." I turned around to give her a strange look, and all I saw was her face lit up like a bulb. "We need Jinx on this!"

"No, no. We do not." I waved my hands dismissively. "Having bombs in this city would be a bad idea, and I do not trust Jinx."

"I do!" I couldn't catch the back of her shirt quickly enough, and before I knew it, Lux was off and around the corner. Sighing to myself, I felt around my pocket and pulled my AI device out.

"Em, can you take a note for me?" The blue hologram flickered to life.

"Of course I can, Miss Caitlyn. What would you like me to make a note of?"

"When I get back to Piltover, remind me to remove all bombs that are anywhere near Jinx." I can tell how advanced the Ais are in Piltover. Em chuckled at my request.

"Of course I can. Would it be ok if I also make a suggestion?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"It might be beneficial to keep the bombs away from your partner, too."

"I'll keep that in mind, Em." I smiled. "Thank you again."

"Have a nice day, Sheriff." Placing the device into my pocket again, I drew a small symbol on the door, then started to make my way back to the house.

**Man, this chapter seems short in comparison to the last 2. I just didn't know what to write. But the next one's gonna be beefed up. I've been planning it since I started this fanfiction. Sad as that seems. **


	23. Chapter 23

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 23

**Why are reality dramas so amusing? And why are Americans so much more dramatic than we Brits? Honestly, if I was against an American in a drama match, I'd be beaten to the ground in seconds. **

(Caitlyn)

"Since when has this ever been a good idea?"

"Since never, let's go!" I had barely enough time to throw my arms over my face before an explosion rang out through the streets, and small pieces of debris drummed against the bare flesh of my arms. "It worked!" Jinx's laughter somehow pierced the ringing in my ears. "We can find Fathands!"

"Nope!" Shaking my head to clear the dizziness, I looked at Garen restraining Jinx with one arm. "Calm down. There could be traps around."

"I got this." Lux stepped forward, held her staff in both hands, and closed her eyes.

"Here's hoping it's not anything like the other spell she used." Sona smiled at my remark. I almost jumped back in surprise when Lux's eyes snapped open.

"We have to get down there right now!" That was all the instruction Jinx needed. They both sped off down the stairs. Garen followed shortly after, yelling for them to be careful. Before I could follow them, Sona tapped on my arm to get my attention, then tapped her head.

"Oh, good point." I smiled, reached into my satchel and putting my spare tophat on. "Rule one, always a carry a spare." We shared a smile, then started stepping down into the dark, dank stronghold. Another tap on my shoulder, and Sona pointed to a scorch mark on the wall. "Most likely Jinx." She nodded. "Why don't you see if you can find them, and I'll try and find Vi." After a small look of worry, Sona nodded again and jogged away.

"Ah, what a surprise! More guests!" I would have jumped at the intercom's buzzing if I wasn't trained. "I am truly sorry I cannot entertain you right now, but I do not suggest that you poke the wolf. She is quite feral." He can't mean... He surely can't mean that. As I continued to carefully step through the hallways, my heart rate continued to elevate, and I got jumpier with every noise I heard. And I swear, a few times, I saw something white flash by my face.

"Do not touch that." The intercom buzzed again. "10, do not touch that." That means this person was going to hunt Jinx and Sona down at the same time. And Vi protected Sona from being captured. She's one of the bravest and most noble person I know, but being noble doesn't always result in the best things. "I swear, if you touch-" Flinching at the incredibly loud, and painful sounding large groups of glass bottles or the likes smashing to the ground, I ducked into a room and shut the door behind me. "10, you were my least favourite." I assume that the intercom stretches throughout the entire facility.

"Hey, girlie." the low voice was followed by a creepy laugh. To my left, there was a row of what looked like jail cells, and the middle one was occupied. "It's been a while since I've seen you."

"You're the guy that assaulted Jinx the first time." He nodded as I walked over. The robes he wore were torn almost completely to shreds. I'd have to say that he was a few hours from death by first glance. "You didn't escape?" I asked, kneeling infront of the bars. Shaking his head, he held up the under side of his wrist to show me a faint, periodically glowing light under his skin.

"They know. They always know." Gently gripping his wrist, I pulled it through and inspected it. "Tracking device. It also has the power to kill you if they choose." He sighed.

"Who are 'they'?" He shrugged. "You have to help me."

"Your name is Caitlyn, right?" I nodded. "I'm Haser." He smiled faintly. "Caitlyn, they don't tell you anything when you're locked up here."

"Surely you must have heard something." Sighing again, he pulled his arms out of the bars and sat back on the floor.

"Only yelling for a few days. Then it turned into howling and snarling." I shuddered at the thought. "Listen, Cait, can you help me?" Standing up, I saw the last light of hope fade from his eyes, but it was soon replenished as I moved my rifle from my back and shot the lock off the door. "You're a goddess." He breathed, standing up and pushing the door open.

"When was the last time you drank anything?"

"Two days ago." As I handed him the water bottle I had in my bag, he almost downed the entire thing had I not stopped him.

"Take sips. You could drown yourself." Nodding, Haser followed my instructions as I walked around the room. Blood filled most of the cells.

"There were other people in here." He coughed for a few seconds. "They were all taken. The Doctor said that they needed subjects for the next great weapon." He shuddered and wrapped his arms over his chest. "I could hear them screaming from halfway across this place. The Doctor told me that I was going to be the next sacrifice." Sighing, I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for your help."

"No, thank _you_." Haser smiled. "I can actually try and live again." His expression turned more solemn as he looked at the light in his wrist. "I just need to remove this." I don't really want to see that. "Thank you again, Caitlyn."

"Good luck out there, Haser. I'm sorry about before." I paused before closing the door when he laughed.

"Do you need any spies in Piltover?" I smiled as I shut the door behind me. I do hope that he's going to be okay. I believe that he isn't doing any of this willingly. I need to find Vi before any of this gets worse. My heels clicked down the hall, that being the only sound besides the far away growls, snarls, and banter from my current team.

"It's nice to see you again, 1. I see you've...grown." This 'Doctor' is such a pervert. "Ok, do not touch-" Another loud crash sounded out. "Why do you two have to do this to me?" I smiled briefly. At least they're doing damage to this place.

"Caitlyn!" My head shot to the side at the mere sound of Vi's voice. Gripping my rifle, I sprinted towards the source. "Caitlyn, help me!"

"Vi?!" I threw a door open and almost stumbled as I ran in.

"Where are you?!" My hope completely drained, and my anger started to rise as I went onto one knee and lifted up a small recording device. "I need you!" Shaking my head, I switched it off. What kind of sick-

"I'm amazed!" The door slammed shut behind me, along with an extra iron shutter, drowning me in darkness. There isn't any point trying to get through that. "I didn't expect any of you to fall for that!" Every light in the room flashed on at once. I winced and hid my face behind my hand. Am I in some kind of arena?

"Hatlady!" Jinx had the entire side of her face pressed up against one of the viewer windows at the top of the arena.

"What?!" Lux ran behind Jinx and joined in.

"Hey, she looks kinda chubby from up here." Jinx snickered.

"I can hear you." I glared up at them, and Jinx's laugh turned into shock.

"I'm so glad that it was you who wandered into here." The intercom buzzed again, and the door that was dead ahead of me started to slowly slide open. "The estranged partner is the first conquest in this world." I rubbed my eyes once the door was open to make sure I knew exactly what I was seeing. That's Vi. I can't believe it. She started to step forward, hunched over and with her lips curled into a snarl. Even from here, I could see the length of all four of her canines. They looked like they had been taken straight from an animal's mouth.

"You should recognise my little wolf." The Doctor laughed. "6, halt." Vi stopped about 20 feet away from me. She looked furious, but her eyes weren't blue anymore. They were completely red, and the pupil in both of them didn't even look to exist.

"What did you do to her?!" I demanded, getting another laugh from the intercom.

"6, armour." The bile in my throat threatened to escape. Vi's skin started to somehow retract into what seemed to be a metal underlay. "At first, I just welded the metal onto her skin, but this seemed to be a much better idea. What do you think? 6, stand." I did throw up when I saw the scars on her chest. I can't take this for much longer. I can't stand to see the woman I fell in love with in this much pain, or in a state where she can't even recognise me.

"I don't think this is going to go well." I heard Garen from the top room. "We have to get down there."

"The door locked." With a shaky hand, I wiped the rest of the vomit off the corner of my mouth. I don't think I can see her like this for much longer. It was even worse because all she was wearing were the tatters of the jeans I saw her in last, and some bandages wrapped around her chest.

"6, skin." He laughed as her skin came back. "Would you like to know what it's like to touch her for the last time?" Before I threw up again, I swallowed my nausea. I've already done it once, I don't need more vomit on my shoes. "I assure you, this is the last time you will see my little wolf. And she doesn't even know who you are! The amount of pain I inflicted causer her consciousness to just shrink away!"

"What did you do to my sister?!" Jinx yelled, through a shaky voice. Is she crying? I can imagine why. "Let her go, you fuckwad!"

"I can do that. 6, claws." The laughter rose in volume as the metal started to gather at the end of her fingers and extend into spikes. "6, you're loose." What I could only describe as a roar was the only warning I got. Vi dug her... claws into the ground and launched herself directly at me. I heard all three people in what I would call the viewing room yell out for me. I was knocked to the ground, one hand holding my head down, both of mine trying to keep the jaws from snapping around my throat, and my leg was currently bent in a painful position, my boot holding against her stomach.

"Vi! Listen to me!" In any other situation, I would have complained about the fact that she was currently drooling on my neck. But the fact that I almost had wolves canines almost in my neck was more of a problem. "I can't fight you! Come back to me!" My arms were shaking and weakening. I could quite possibly die here.

"Caitlyn!" Jinx started to pound on the window. If she doesn't want me to die, that's pretty important. Inhaling deeply, I brought up my other foot, knocked her feet out and rolled over, kicking her away and going into a handstand, so I could get back on my feet. I had to press my hand into my neck to slow the bleeding down, even though I got Vi off me, her tooth still managed to slice part of my neck open.

"Can't you hear me?" I demanded as Vi struggled to her feet. "Vi, come back to me!" I yelled. She's basically feral at this point. It's like the Doctor said. Her mind is lost. "Listen to me!" It was silent as we stared each other down. Baring her teeth again, my partner launched herself forward again. I'm not lying, time slowed down. The three people in the room started to yell again, and I attempted to dodge. Her claws went almost straight through my shoulder, throwing spatters of blood through the air. The wound on my neck was forgotten, since now my arm just drooped. She severed a muscle. "Vi, just stop this!"

"I...can't." Vi managed to choke out. She's still there.

"Lux, get that door open! She's in real trouble!" Jinx yelled again.

"I'm trying!" The shock of having my shoulder cut to ribbons was enough to take me off my feet. I watched my parter study the blood on her claws for a few seconds.

"Vi, just stop!" She launched at me again, and I shut my eyes, ready for it. Instead of feeling more pain, what sounded like a 'choom' noise sounded out. I looked through one eye.

"Sorry I'm late." Somebody was stood in front of me, swinging a glowing sword in circles. Peeking around, Vi was completely on the ground, but was starting to get up. "There was a door in the way."

"What...?" The best I could describe him as was a boy. Shorter than I was, dark skin, and a white mohawk. With the rest of his head shaved, but not to close, just like Vi's. I've never seen the crotch on somebody's pants go so low.

"Hey, you with me?" I looked numbly up at the boy, who was looking down at me. Face paint? I looked back at Vi, who was starting to get up. Since when was my hat all the way over there? "Piltie!" I looked back at him. "You're not gonna die on me, are ya?" I don't know what to say. Did he just save me? He groaned and watched Vi get back up. "Useless. 12 seconds, are you with me or not?"

"I...I guess?"

"Keep doing what you were doing. I'll hold her off." He moved his feet into a stronger stance. "Don't bleed out on me." I glanced back up at the viewing room. Jinx was staring down in what looked like a trance. "C'mon, Piltie. Get up." Giving him a small glare, I stood up, still gripping my shoulder. "Yes, I know your name." I was...did he know what I was going to say? "The name's Ekko. And I'm your saviour right now!"

**Ekko needed a track to play as soon as he appeared. Some rock perhaps? This one did take me a while, I admit. But it's worth the wait. (I'll also be accepting any punches for what's happened.)**


	24. Chapter 24

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 24

**It might say a lot that I like to say that I'm Vi, but then I do shit like this to her. Also, kbm123, please calm the fuck down. **

(Ekko)

It's been a few years, but I don't think that my pink-haired partner would have gotten to this.

"Geez, you've gotten old." I laughed, jumping over a swipe. "D'ya need my tricks to turn back into a teenager?" I landed on her other hand and tapped her face. "C'mon, Trin! You've gotta be in there!" She yanked her hand out from under my feet. I flipped over and landed on one hand. "I thought you said you were with me, Tophat!"

"Oh, yeah." I hate how useless Pilties can be. "Vi, listen to me!" I had to flip back a few times to avoid the claws, and even then, my shirt got nicked. Ugh. I need to patch this up again.

"So you're a sellout first, and a werewolf second?" Jumping around was the perfect way to keep her attention. "What are those teeth?! You could bite your own tongue off with those things!" I need a breakthrough soon. If I know Trin as well as I remember, she's gonna last a lot longer than me. And I don't know what that quack did to her.

"Vi, don't you remember me?!" Ok, Caitlyn's getting really annoying.

"I think you mean us!" I snapped, running forward. As I got a few steps away from her, I kicked off from the ground and planted my feet in her shoulders, making her land on her back. "Vi!" I accidentally jabbed her in the head when I tried to put my sword down. Just for a second, the purple of her eyes showed through. That's it! I was obviously thrown off, but I made sure to land next to Caitlyn. "Tophat, do you know how to do a dragon kick?"

"Dragon kick?"

"Spin kick, then." She nodded. "Right, when Trin comes at me, I want you to kick my sword as hard as possible." I glanced back at my friend. What is she waiting for?

"Won't that hurt her?" Caitlyn looked to be getting paler. Not that I care about her, I just think I'd get shouted at if I let her die.

"You gotta trust me on this one. I know this girl." I got a glare this time. I glanced back and then turned around when Trinity started to step forward. "Alright, get ready." Swinging my sword around my hand a few times, I stepped into position as she started running at me. I sure hope this is a hit. My Z-Drive isn't even on. I kinda forgot to do that. 4 seconds, gotta get this perfect. "Now!" As I started to swing, Tophat's foot connected with my sword, giving me the exact momentum I needed. It hit Trin square in the temple, sending her to the ground. A few seconds of silence passed.

"What the fuck was that?!" Success!

(Vi)

Where the fuck am I, why am I on the floor, why does it feel like I just punched myself in the head, why can't I close my mouth, why are people yelling, why does it feel like I've just been binge drinking for an entire week, and why in the fuck do I have metal fingers?!

"Vi! Vi, are you ok?!" Is that... I looked up, straight into Caitlyn's eyes. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, sheriff." Do I have a lisp now? I also spat a bit when I tried to talk. I tried to push myself up, but a flare of pain from my head kept me on the floor. "Fucking- why ish my skull cracked?"

"It isn't." She looked at somebody else. "Would it be?" Who else is here?

"You've had worse." Another voice laughed. "C'mon, Trin." A hand grabbed my arm, and pulled me to my feet. "You're tougher than that."

"My skull's cracked." I laughed, staring down the teenage boy. "Why the fuck do you show up now and not before, Deklan?"

"Wait, wait." I flinched when I looked at Caitlyn. Her neck's slashed open, and she's gripping her shoulder. I looked down at my hands grimly. What happened to me? "You two know each other?"

"My number's 13." Ek grinned, holding a hand out. "Nice to meetcha, Piltie." Snickering, I put my hand around his arm.

"I'm impressed." The Doctor sounded over the loudspeaker. I unconsciously snarled and looked at the speaker. I swear, I also heard 'The door's open!', but that didn't seem important right now. "If I knew that 13 was coming, I would have devised something different. I guess that this will have to do." Caitlyn grabbed my wrist, but didn't stop the ripples through my system. I don't know, and I can't explain what happened, but I felt completely numb. I crumpled to the ground, and somebody else exclaimed in pain. People tried to talk to me left and right, but I couldn't hear a damn thing other than murmuring. I need to stay awake. I must be dying. What else would feel like this?

"Vi-" Who? What? Where? I blinked slowly, and felt my head tip towards a pair of bright, pink eyes. "Stay-" I smiled. Jinx, of course. I slipped out of consciousness. I sure hope that I wake up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I understand that fully." Well, I woke up. That sounded like Caitlyn. I kept my eyes firmly closed. "He's from Zaun, though. I'd prefer to have him somewhere that I know where he is." My mouth feels different. Well, the fangs aren't so big anymore, but they're still a danger.

"I'm right here." Deklan. I pulled a smile back. I heard buzzing. She must be on the phone.

"Yes, I understand- No, sir I-" She sighed in frustration. "I know exactly what I'm doing. Yes sir, I understand your concerns, but I have everything under control. Yes, I have returned as the sheriff. OK, goodbye." She sighed again.

"Your mayor sounds like a fuckwad." Ek laughed.

"He's only bothering me because you're here." Shit. Is Caitlyn gonna attack him? Hold up. I'm back in Piltover? I should have guessed it from the overbearing smell of pollution.

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to make sure that my friend is okay." I heard Cait breathe in as if she was going to say something, but she just exhaled heavily. Her heels clicked across the room, and the bed I was in sank slightly under her weight.

"You'll come back soon, right?" Her fingers brushed over my face, moving stray hairs out of my face. "You have to come back to me." Both of her hands gently gripped my cheeks.

"Hand me that bucket, will ya? I think I'm gonna throw up."

"Ekko, you should be glad that I allowed you to stay in this city at all."

"Ooo, great mighty Sheriff. I'm so scared." At my stage, you didn't need to even look at Caitlyn to know when she's glaring at somebody.

"I will throw you out of this hospital." I should have expected to end up in a hospital. What did that Quack do to me? How did he almost kill me without being near me? "I can't believe I have to leave." Caitlyn sighed. I felt her press her lips against my own, and then my forehead. "I love you, Vi."

"You know that she's comatose, right?" Damnit Ek, don't ruin the moment!

"People in comas can still hear you." Her heels clicked across the floor again. "You know that you have to call me right away if she wakes up, don't you?"

"I shall not fail in my one and only appointed task." I could tell that Caitlyn was itching to hit him. Sighing again, the door opened and closed, followed by Ekko's feet tapping on the floor for a few seconds, then stopping. "She's gone, Trin." I cracked an eye open and met his gaze. "Didn't have the balls to face her, huh?"

"Would you?" I started to slowly push myself up. "Did you see what I did to her? I could have killed her." He shrugged and locked the door. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"More or less." He walked over and switched the heart monitor off, then helped me get the Ivs out of my arm gently.

"Fuck, Deklan. I'm a monster, aren't I?" He gave me a sympathetic look. "How long have I been out?"

"Three weeks, and you didn't have control over your mind." Three weeks? I cursed and stood up when I was free. "Trin, don't beat yourself up over it." I walked to the window and looked over the city. Ekko walked up behind me and put a hand over my shoulder. "It's okay."

"It's not." I breathed in deeply. "I could have killed the woman I'm in love with. If you hadn't have been there, I would have." I felt the metal in my fingertips dig into my palm. Shaking my head, I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I know that look." Ek grabbed my arm tightly. "What are you planning?"

"I can't stay here." I sniffed. "I could kill the people I care about."

"Well, Bell is under house arrest, in the house that your mom bought in this city." I looked at him like he was crazy. "I'm serious!"

"Fuck my life." I groaned, rubbing my face in both hands.

"Trinity." My friend turned me around to face him. "Come back to Zaun." He can't be serious. He really can't.

"If I step one foot inside that place, I'll be shot!" He stared at me. "Deklan-"

"Don't you 'Deklan' me." He held both of my hands in his own. "Listen to me." Inhaling deeply, I looked him in the eye. "I can help you. I'm a genius, remember?"

"Help?"

"I might know of a way to suck that metal out from under your skin." I looked at my arm. "If you didn't know, Doctor fused you with metal. From what I saw, you could turn your skin into armour."

"Get this stuff out!" I hissed, scratching my arm. "I don't wanna be more of a freak than I already am!"

"Have you seen your teeth?" Curling my lips back, I started to feel my teeth. "They were shrunk, but you're still a wolf."

"Fuck that. I wanna keep these." I grinned.

"Trin." The seriousness came back. Deklan held his hand out to me. "Are you gonna let me help you?" I looked at his face and his hand a few times.

"How long?"

"A month or two. I'm a genius, remember." Sighing, I gripped his hand.

"One condition." He tipped his head. "I need some clothes." I grinned. We both looked at the hospital gown.

"Point me towards your house."

**Well, this seems slightly underwhelming, but I guess that's because I was writing it and planning it. Does anybody have any idea of how I could get paid for writing this stuff? My dad won't get off my case. **


	25. Chapter 25

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 25

**I daresay, we're reaching the finale to this fanfiction. But fear not! I have another fanfiction planned after I finish this one! (Or the other one)**

(Caitlyn)

My heartbeat started to increase in tempo with every step I took. They can't be right. They can't be. This can't happen. Jayce and Sona looked at me in absolute terror when I threw the door open. It took them a few seconds to steady themselves.

"Give me the exact situation." Jayce coughed into his hand a couple of times.

"Well, when I came to check on Vi, the window was broken," He gestured to the empty space. "And both she and Ekko were gone." I looked at the bed again, and noticed something sticking out from under the pillow. "I'm not sure if Vi was conscious or not."

"If he kidnapped her, you don't even want to know what I'm going to do with him." I almost growled. Even though I turned away to walk over to the bed, I noticed Jayce cover his crotch. I should apologize for that sometime. When I looked towards Sona, she was trying to sign something out to me.

"Sona, Sona." She looked at Jayce, who was holding a pen and a pad of paper out to her. "We can't understand that." Rolling her eyes, Sona took the paper and started to scribble on it. When she handed it back, Jayce smiled. "What we have here is 'She must have been awake, because Ekko wouldn't have been able to break the window.'" Jayce turned around to look outside, and I walked to the bed, then plucked out the folded paper that was mostly hidden. Inhaling deeply, I opened it.

_Cupcake,_

_I feel really bad about leaving you like this again, but I can't stand to see you right now. I can't stop feeling horrible about what I did to you. This is going to be the second time I'm gonna say this, but I'm not going away forever. Right now, I'm a monster. And I don't want to hurt you. Please don't get upset that I'm leaving you for a month, I'm just getting fixed. You're the most important person in my life, and the last thing I want is to harm you. Please just wait for me. I'm doing this because I love you. Remember that. _

_-Vi_

I didn't realize that I was shaking until I felt hands on my shoulders. It wasn't even anger anymore. I turned my head and met Sona's sympathetic eyes. She pulled my head onto her shoulder and just held me.

(Vi)

"Can you see anything?" Ekko asked for the 15th time in the past 5 minutes.

"Kinda. I'd be able to see more if I had my goggles." The clothes that Ekko brought me from my apartment weren't the best ones I had. I just ripped the sleeves off the shirt he brought me. It's a lot more threatening, especially when you have tattoos.

"Tophat has those, last time I saw." I rolled my eyes at the nickname.

"I must have dropped them when I got tranquilized." At the minute, I was hanging upside-down from the rooftop that Ek was stood on by the metal in my fingers. "Y'know, whilst I have this metal, it's quite useful."

"It's helping you to get rid of it." I grinned at him. It's been two days since we left Piltover, and my fangs have grown back a bit. They're not uncomfortable, but they're the perfect size to intimidate people.

"There are two people moving towards the big electric thing." I announced. I heard him sigh. "Do I need to go through the wall?"

"Go for it." I let go of the room, twisting in the air to land on my feet. The metal under my skin rose to the surface and hardened. It must be a subconscious thing to do that now. I felt Ekko land next to me, which was my signal. I pushed myself forward on all fours, and the next step was just my feel. It's always quicker to do it that way. The wall crumbled as I threw my fist forward into it.

"What the-" The first guy stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw us. "What do you two want?"

"That machine-" Ekko swung his sword in a circle and pointed it towards the machine. "-is ours now." I've been trained at this. The flash of steel at his hip was enough warning for me to dive infront of Ekko. A bullet rang out over the metal that was still under my shirt. The guy grinned, obviously unaware of my current situation. "Stop being so selfless." He sighed, pushing me out of the way.

"You can be a little more grateful, y'know." He just gave me a weird look.

"Are you gonna try and shoot me again?" Well, I guess my role now is to stand here and be intimidating. "Or are you going to hand the machine over before I have to beat you to a pulp?"

"Are you joking, kid?" The guy tucked the gun back into his belt and laughed as he did so. I watched the other guy just leave. I don't blame him. "You're just skin and bone!" Ek grinned and shrugged, holding both his hands flat to the air.

"Well then. Why don't you say hello to my partner?" I grinned alongside him, baring my fangs and letting the metal claws extend from my fingertips. The guy literally fell back in fear as I started to step forward.

"Try and shoot me." He didn't seem very up to the challenge. Instead of trying to face me, he scrambled to his feet and bolted out of the door. "Well, that was anticlimactic." Ekko chuckled and patted my back.

"At least they're out. C'mon, you're the muscle here." I started to follow him over to the machine, then something struck a chord.

"Why did we have to wait an hour for them if we were just gonna scare them off?"

"You gotta think outside the box, Vi. This whole place is alarmed. We needed them to unlock the door." Well, that makes a lot more sense. I jogged to catch up with him as he started to inspect the machine. "Can you lift it for me?"

"That's like asking a dog to bark." I huffed.

"Well, you are a wolf." I glared at Ekko's smug grin, knelt down, and gripped onto the machine tightly with both hands. A couple thousand more watts of electricity than I was used to coursed through me for an entire minute whilst Ekko panicked, before it threw me back across the room. Whilst he tried to get me up for an entire 5 minutes, my muscles spasmed mostly in the small of my back, and the top of my head. I didn't even realize I had muscles in my head. "Trinity! Talk to me!"

"Stop yelling in my ear!" I pushed him away and sat up. "You're really loud!" I pressed the palm of my hand to the side of my head, freezing when I felt no ear. "Uh, Ekko?"

"Ok, don't panic." He stepped forward again, then gripped an _incredibly _sensitive thing on top of my head. He jumped back again when I growled and shivered. "Vi, what the hell happened?!"

"You're asking me?!" I felt the fuzzy ears that sprouted from the top of my head. "Why do I have wolf ears?!"

"Why do you have a tail?!" He yelled, walking to my side.

"If you grab that, I will kill you." Deklan stepped back again, holding his hands up. I pushed myself up and stretched. "Weird shit aside, do you think another shock would turn me back to normal?"

"We can always give it a shot, I guess." That was the worst decision ever. Gripping the metal again, I was thrown across the room, but no change was made to my physical form. "Vi, can I call you wolf now?" He grinned at the question, ignoring the glare I shot at him.

"Go find me a hoodie."

**This is shorter than I would have liked, but the final gears are whirring into action. When I finish this fanfic, I'm gonna go back through and fix every goddamn mistake I made before. I re-read this and I see a lot of them. **


	26. Chapter 26

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 26

**What's better for writing than listening to a 4 hour video for powerful and emotional music? How about actually writing?**

(Vi)

"Would you stop laughing at me?"

"I will when it stops being funny." I didn't even glare at Ek this time. I just tucked my tail back under my jacket and sat on a bench. Nobody seems to care that two of the most conspicuous people in this city were walking around the bustling city centre. I had the hood of this jacket over the top of my head, with my newfound ears flattened against my hair. "I'll be back in a second. Just..." He waves his hands around a bit. "I don't know, just do something." I mimicked him softly as he strode away into the crowd. I attempted to ignore the twitching ears under my hood, but gave in and itched the top of my head.

"I thought I recognised Ekko." I jumped as Janna floated down next to me and placed a leg over the other. "I didn't expect to see you back in Zaun so soon, Vi."

"I could help it, I'd never come back." She chuckled at my comment and looked around. "What's been going on since last time?"

"Well, there's been an influx of new tech that explodes on it's users at a random time." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "They're like guns, just as a warning."

"I consider myself warned." Sitting up, I itched the top of my head again.

"I might need to give you another warning." I looked at Janna. "I saw Caitlyn this morning."

"Fuck." I sighed, rubbing my face. "I guess she ignored everything I said."

"You know that she just cares about you."

"Vi, think fast!" I caught the hotdog that flew at my face, watching the laughing Ekko walked back over. He stopped dead when he saw Janna. "Oh, uh, hey there." He grinned awkwardly and tried to run the back of his neck with the hand that he was holding his half-eaten hotdog with. He started grumbling curses, which made Janna laugh.

"Hello to you, too." She turned back to me and put a hand on my free one. "It might be nothing, but Caitlyn seemed to be heading towards the back alleys."

"She didn't." Ekko just dropped the food he had and grabbed my arm. "We gotta go find her!" He ran off, without me, but I knew exactly how to follow his scent. Why did Doctor decide on wolf?

"Have a hotdog, Janna." She laughed as I handed it to her. "Thanks for all the help."

"Friends help eachother, don't they?" I smiled, then sprinted off after my current partner.

(Caitlyn)

Well, I seem to have made a mistake. It's not everyday you get piled on by about 15 Zaunites, who wrap you in barbed wire and attach an anchor to the end. The current situation was that I was stood on a pier, hands tied behind my back with rope, and my ankles bound together.

"Not so smart now, huh?" The person that seemed like the ringleader was walking around me, sneering and jabbing insults at me. He was quite a heavy set, with a completely shaved head. "I knew that nobody in Piltover was as smart as us." I rolled my eyes and looked to the side. "Are you ignoring me, now?"

"Not really." Choose your words carefully here. "I'd just rather avoid looking at you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I tested the bonds again when he was in front of me.

"Didn't you just say that you were smarter than me?" He glared at me, then turned away.

"What should we do here, boys?!" Most of what I heard was 'push her in'. It's what I expected. I can't seem to think of how to get out of this situation. I wish I had more time.

"Boss, look at the goggles that she has." The bald head turned back with curiosity, then shock as he lifted Vi's goggles up slightly.

"Are you wearing these as a trophy?" He stared me in the eye. "What did you do to her?"

"What do you mean?" I tried to keep a straight face. "Who is 'her'?"

"Gat, get the rest of the wire." After a few seconds, one of the younger members of the 15-man crowd walked forward with a pile of barbed wire in his arms. "In the water." I didn't look, but I knew that it was thrown in. The situation just got worse. "I'll let you keep those." He grinned, picking the dead weight that I was tied to up in both hands. "It'll be a reminder to the other Pilties that Zaun is the way forward."

"I'll keep that in mind. Drowning is the best way of execution." He glared at me again, then dropped it in the water. Instead of letting myself get dragged under, I held my breath, then jumped in. I'm not letting them have the last laugh. I know how long I can hold my breath for. 3 minutes and 26 seconds. I was at the bottom of the water within half a minute. I kept my eyes closed through the next 2. I wonder if Vi knows that I'm here. Looking for her was the best thing I could think of. I just want her to be with me again. Roaring made me open my eyes. I looked through the mass of barbed wire.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" It took an entire minute to see what I wanted. The stupid move was me opening my mouth, which filled my lungs up. Why do I always do stupid things when I see her? As Vi fought through the wire to get to me, my vision started to fade, but I knew that she was there. I can't pass out. Not now.

"Is she ok?" Was that Ekko?

"Just cut the rope!" The cold wire was gently removed from around me, as well as the ropes around my wrists.

"Trin, you're bleeding."

"I know." She gently placed me on my back, and started to pump my chest. The water escaped my lungs pretty quickly, and I was lifted up again. "It's okay, Cait. I'm here." As I continued to cough up water, Vi sat me on her lap, with my chin on her shoulder.

"You're bleeding really quickly and really heavily." She rubbed my back when I stopped coughing. I have to admit, it felt really nice.

"You do realize that I just wrestled my way through a shit ton of barbed wire, right?"

"Since when is that a unit of measurement?" Ekko laughed. "We've still got work to do, Vi."

"Caitlyn's more important." I couldn't exactly respond to her. Almost drowning does exhaust a person. "We need to get her somewhere safe."

"I think I know just the person." As I slipped into sleep, only one thought ran through my mind: 'That doesn't sound good.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

_My mother pulled me through the streets quickly, never once letting go of my hand. I barely had time to take in the surroundings, let alone the people. The one time that my mother stopped walking, she was talking to somebody I didn't recognise, which was a rare moment of her letting go of my hand. I stood there for a few seconds, until somebody caught my attention. I saw a girl stood in a doorway. She wasn't anything like I'd ever seen before. Looking up at my mother for a second, I walked towards the strange girl when her attention wasn't on me. She looked about 6. Is she on her own?_

"_Hello?" She jumped out of her skin and stared at me with wide, blue eyes. "Are you ok?" _

"_I... I'm not sure." Smiling, I sat down next to her. "Who are you?" _

"_My name's Caitlyn. What's yours? I don't think I've ever seen pink hair on anyone before." She laughed nervously and pulled at a matt in her hair. _

"_I don't like it this long, but the guys I live with tell me I shouldn't cut it. And my name's Vi." The smile she gave me had life fading out of it. What was she losing hope over? _

"_Well, shouldn't you do what you want to do?" I put my hand on her shoulder. "It's your life, not theirs." _

"_Caitlyn!" My mother's shrill yell sounded out. "Where are you?!" _

"_I better go." I sighed. "Good luck, Vi." _

"_You, too." She gave me a genuine smile, and I ran off to join my mother again. _

Did that dream really happen? If that was a memory, why would it happen in a dream, but not come to mind before? I rubbed my face as I started to wake up. It's quite warm here. Where exactly am I? Opening my eyes, I glanced around the room, taking note of the décor. Wait. I've been here before.

"Oh! You're awake!" Janna. Of course. "How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." I pushed myself up, moving the blankets I was covered in down to my thighs. "What happened?"

"It was really shocking. I'd only just gotten home and closed the door when somebody knocked. Vi and Ekko were stood there, with you in Vi's arms!" Janna, come on. Don't talk too loud. "You were both soaking wet, and Vi was covered in cuts. I offered to bandage them up, but she just asked if I could look after you until you were better."

"Thank you, Janna." She nodded.

"You can take a shower if you want. I'll wash your dress for you." She's the nicest Zaunite I've ever met.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

**I just remembered about a guest review about werewolf Vi a while back. I have another fanfiction that focuses on just that. **


	27. Chapter 27

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 27

**I'd personally like to give everybody reading this a hug. Also, I'm adding a specific champion for that one SKT fan.**

(Vi)

"Uh, Ek, I'm not sure about this." He was just mumbling to himself as he clipped wires into sockets. "Are you even alive, there?"

"We got the electromagnet, we can get that metal out!" He yelled, running across the room to grab something, then almost barrelling into me on the way back. I watched him plug wires and shit into the machines to connect them.

"Yeah, whilst you do that, I'm gonna have a smoke." I grumbled as I walked outside and sat down on the wide step. I don't understand him sometimes. I'm actually scared of what that kid's gonna do. It's been a week since I got sliced up to save Caitlyn, and I can still see the hundreds of scars. I don't usually scar for this long. I lit the end of a cigarette that somebody gave me and inhaled. Maybe I do need to give these up. It took us 5 days to track down this electromagnet, and a day to move it without getting caught. It's the morning after I lifted it into Ekko's base, and I am fucking exhausted. I'm getting used to these wolf ears, to be honest. I grinned to myself as I scratched one of them. One mystery is where the hell my other ears went, and what happened to my piercings. My tail twitched. Throwing my cigarette, I sprinted inside and grabbed Ekko around his waist, pulling him to the other end of the workshop. Seconds after, the electromagnet exploded. Shards of metal drummed against my back as I shielded him.

"Well, I didn't expect it to do that." He tipped his head to look at me when I slumped against the wall next to him. "How did you know it was going to do that, Vi?"

"It's either my police instinct, or my new wolf instinct." He chuckled.

"They did do a blood test when you were in Piltover. They did find some wolf in you." Ek seems a lot more amused at this than I am. We both stared at the exploded equipment for a minute.

"What now?" I asked.

"What else? We need a new electromagnet."

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe that this is the only other magnet you can find."

"Well, not the only one, but the only one that's strong enough." I rolled my eyes at Ekko and started to pull my hoodie over my head. "What are you doing?"

"Viktor might as well recognise us when we rob him." Ekko laughed at me and flicked one of my ears.

"You sure about recognising?"

"Who else has pink hair?" I grinned. "Wanna dye the tips of your hair pink?"

"I'll pass. C'mon now. Let's focus." Nodding, I shifted into a ready position on the rooftop, whilst Ekko stood up. I felt his hand on my head.

"What's the plan, Ek?"

"I want you to barrel through the window and get his attention. Then I'll dive through a different one to try and give him the slip." I went to move my goggles over my eyes, then cursed. Caitlyn still has them. "You forgot again, didn't you."

"Bite me."

"Not my job." He laughed. Rolling my eyes, I cracked my knuckles, then launched myself to the roof of Viktor's workshop. Since I left my gauntlets behind, I was silent in landing. I had to look over the edge to see the window I needed. Digging my fingers into the rooftop, I hung over and threw myself into the window, rolling when I hit the floor. Viktor didn't even seem shocked. He just turned around and sighed.

"Knocking is an option, you know." I just shrugged and brushed some of the glass off my shoulders. The cyborg walked over and started doing the same.

"Look at who's being nice." I grinned.

"You're acting as if I don't know exactly what you want." He stepped back and stood in front of me. "Word travvels fast, you know. Although I didn't hear about the ears." I rubbed one of them on impulse.

"Incoming!" Ekko yelled, smashing through a separate window. He's not gonna land right. I set off at a sprint, using an empty desk as a springboard. I caught him, then bounced off the back wall, twisting and landing on my feet.

"The door!" Viktor yelled. "Why don't you just use the door?!" Ekko laughed as I put him down. "The door exists for the express purpose of being used!" He was about to go into full rage mode. I could tell. "Leave my windows alone." He walked closer, tapping his cane on the ground with each step. "What are you going to do to-" Ek and Viktor flinched at the shot that rang clear. I know the exact shot. It hit Vik's metal hand that was starting to extend out to me.

"I shoulda guessed." I chuckled. I looked out of the window, and surely enough, Caitlyn had her rifle perched on her knee, looking directly into the building.

"If she breaks a window, I swear..." Grinning, I waved to Caitlyn, then pointed over my shouter, and then to my left eye. She nodded and stood up straight.

"What the hell did you just say to her?" Ekko looked between both of us. "Anyway, Vik, we need your electromagnet."

"Because of the metal in her skin?" He lifted my arm up. "Show me, if you would." As I brought the metal to the surface, he tested the strength and nodded. "I see. You both seem to know that there's only one way to unfuse the metal from your bones." Ekko nodded. I did the same, even though I had no clue about what was going on at this point.

"So, can we borrow your magnet?" I turned around as Caitlyn walked through the door and smiled at her. As Ek and Vik talked, We walked over to eachother, and I hugged her tightly.

"You said a month."

"Are you complaining, Cupcake?" I felt her smile into my chest.

"Not really, but I have a question." Both of her hands grabbed my ears, and she grinned when I shuddered. "What happened?"

"I got a huge electrical shock." Cait gave me a confused look. "I'm just as confused as you are."

"Vi!" Ekko whistled, which made my ears turn. Caitlyn laughed, and I just rolled my eyes and turned around. "Think you can lift this?"

(Caitlyn)

"Are you entirely sure about this?" Vi was breathing heavily as Ekko clipped her wrists into the plastic cuffs in front of the magnet.

"It's the only way, Cait." She grinned shakily at me and inhaled deeply again. I was almost shaking, myself. I didn't realize, but the only way to extract metal from somebody's bones is to rip it out with a magnet. I almost passed out when Ekko told us. Vi seemed to take it well, but I knew her. She was scared. "I can do this." Ekko nodded to me as he passed, which was my cue to walk up to her.

"You don't have to."

"I do." She gave me a serious look. "I don't want to hurt you."

"And the only way to accomplish that is to hurt yourself?" Vi laughed at that comment. "I'm serious."

"So am I, Cait."

"I need you out of the room, Tophat." Sighing, I stood on my toes and kissed Vi.

"It'll be fine, Cupcake. Just wait for me." It took all of my willpower to leave the room. I don't want to leave her in a situation like this. When Ekko locked the door behind me, I turned to glare at him.

"You don't have to get pissy with me. I offered help and she took it." He threw his arms up and walked over to the console. "If you're going to be an ass to me, just wait outside." I'm not even going to bother. I leant against the outside wall after closing the door and sighed. He's never aggressive towards Vi like he is with me. It must just be because they knew each other before I knew her. I folded my arms over my chest and tried to drown out everything but my own thoughts. The electromagnet whirred to life, and I hugged my arms tighter. I don't know how much more of this I can take. Vi's been silent so far, but I know that room isn't soundproof. When I heard the first tear of flesh, she screamed out in pain. Nothing ever made me forget that sound. I'd never heard Vi in pure agony, and I'd never wanted to. The worst minute of my life passed, and there was nothing I could do about it. Not even having my heart torn slowly out of my chest would equate to me listening to Vi scream like this. I was forced to listen for a minute longer before the magnet shut off, and all noise in the room stopped. I wasted no time in running back into the room and kicking the locked door open. Ekko was sputtering something out, but I ignored him. All I cared about was the woman that was struggling to get up off the floor and out of a pool of her own blood.

"Vi!" She coughed something out as I tried to lift her up. I'm not as weak as some would think. It seems like most of the extraction points are on her back. I had to inhale to keep my stamina up, but I lifted Vi over my shoulders and walked away from the magnet with her.

"Are you- holy hell." Ekko just stared in silence as I walked across the room with my partner across my shoulders. "How the hell can you do that?!"

"I'm the leader of the police force." I grunted as I lowered her gently to the floor again. "I have to be strong."

(Vi)

I can't believe I passed out when all the metal was gone. I was ready to stride away from that goddamn thing with pride. My eye twitched as a soft hand brushed my hair out of my face, then moved onto my ear. I grunted and opened my eyes, lifting an arm to shield myself from the light.

"You're awake." Caitlyn smiled warmly and leaned down, kissing my forehead. "I'm relieved."

"I'm relieved to see you." I smiled. Looks like my head's on her lap. "I'm not a monster."

"You never were a monster, Vi." my partner looked down at me softly and gently placed her hands on my cheeks. "There was really no reason to harm yourself over this. It wasn't your fault."

"It made me feel better, ok?"

"Like this entire adventure?" We shared a smile. "I can't say that I'm unhappy about it."

"I may have superhuman regeneration, but that tooth still hasn't grown back." Caitlyn laughed for the first time in a long while, and that filled me with joy.

"If you two don't mind me interrupting..." I tipped my head to look at Ekko. "Guess what I just got." He grinned wide and held up a gold and red envelope in two fingers. "I'm a champion."

"No way." The noise I made was halfway between heavily breathing and laughing. "There's no way of getting rid of you, huh?"

"I gotta go in, apparently." He shoved the envelope into his pocket and started to walk out. "I'll catch you later, Trinity. I'll get a hug when you're feeling better." he paused at the door and looked at us again. "Also, tell Viktor that he can have his magnet back."

"Deklan, hold up." He watched me get up, then smiled again when I pressed my thumb to my forehead. The old gang signal. "I owe you one, bud. Thanks for helping me out." He waved a hand dismissively and left. Caitlyn gripped my hand, then placed a hand on my cheek and kissed me again.

"Back to Piltover?"

"Where else would I want to be?"

**And there we have it. One more chapter to go. Before I post the epilogue, I'm gonna go back through and re-edit the other chapters. Y'know, clean them up, make them more consistent. **


	28. Epilogue

The Sibling Dilemma

Chapter 28: Epilogue

**Dawn of the final chapter. I went through and edited the other chapters to make them a bit more accurate and to clean them up a bit. **

(Vi)

As I was walking through the room, white outside the window caught my attention. I backed up a couple of steps and placed my hands on the windowsill, then smiled widely at the snow. It hasn't snowed since winter started! Looking back at my tail, I moved the curtains away from it so it didn't hit them. After everything that's happened, I decided to keep the ears and tail. I even got my ears pierced again. It's been quite a steady 6 months since the entire incident. That, y'know, almost killed me. I didn't exactly listen when I was told that mom bought a house in Piltover for the first time, so when Caitlyn pulled me through the door of a mansion that's been abandoned for quite a few years, I was rightly confused.

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Come on, Vi!" I was being pulled along by the happiest Caitlyn I'd seen in a while. It was the nicest thing I'd seen in all my years. _

"_Cait, where are we going?!" I had to hold back my laughter, otherwise she wouldn't have taken me seriously. "You can't just drag me into the noble quarter of Piltover without explanation." _

"_I don't need to explain." She stopped, held both my hands, and briefly kissed me. "It's all going to be explained when you see it." _

"_If that's supposed to make me feel better, it doesn't." Caitlyn laughed again and continued to pull me along. We stopped in front of one of the abandoned mansions. "Why are we here, Cupcake?" She squeezed my hand, then knocked a few times. I flinched when the door flew open, and then laughed in surprise when Sona pulled me inside and hugged me like I was dying. "What's going on?!" I laughed, lifting her up into my own hug. _

"_Didn't you know?" Caitlyn shut the door behind us. _

Mom bought this house. _Sona signed. _She said that she wants to be here, with all of us.

"_Fathands!" I turned, then caught the idiot that jumped off the balcony. "You're okay!" Jinx make me hold her by swinging her legs into my free arm and almost choking me by hugging my neck. "I thought you'd be gone forever!" _

"_I'm not that much of an ass." Jinx laughed this time. I flinched and whipped around when I felt hands on my ears. _

"_What the hell happened to you?" Ahri mused, reaching up to pet them again. "Looks like I'm not the only animal here." Chuckling, I looked past her. Mom stood in one of the doorways, looking at me in wonder, and with tears in her eyes. Placing Jinx on her feet and gently moving Ahri out of the way, I walked over to her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. _

"_In the short time that I've properly known you, you've been through hell." She sniffed. "I honestly thought you were gone again." _

"_After all this? Fat chance." _

~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can't believe it's been 6 months since I got back. Ahri somehow became part of the family. I thought she was living with Karma, honestly. Cait and I have been thrown back into work, and since Jinx gave up blowing buildings up, she's still on community service, and Heimerdinger has actually accepted her into the academy of science as a demolitions expert. I wish I'd thought of that a few years ago. Since Jinx has given up being a criminal, other people have tried to take her place. They haven't had much luck. I'm basically a police dog now. Sure, we still have crime. Who wouldn't? If we didn't, I'd be out of a job. Sona and Ahri also became a duet. Not something I thought I'd see. They just got back from a performance in Bilgewater.

"Gnaw! Where did you go?!" Jinx yelled, running past the room. That Poro is probably outside, cooling off. I'm pretty sure every bit of heating in this house is turned up to full. Snowdown is fast approaching, and it's just gotten colder and colder. Speaking of which, if it's snowing, I want to play in it. As I walked out of the room, I had to step back again to avoid being knocked off my feet by Jinx, who ran back the way she came. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Ahri gave her more sugar to keep her occupied.

"Bella, stop running around!" Mom yelled from downstairs. She acts like we're still teenagers. Not that I mind. I guess she's just catching up on lost time.

"I can't find Gnaw!" I stepped into the hallway and started walking downstairs. Something in one of the Snowdown decorations caught my attention.

"What are you doing up there?" I smiled, reaching onto the shelf and lifting the small bundle of white fur down. "Did you get tired?" He squeaked and yawned. "Sorry for waking you up."

"Trinity?" Mom walked intro the room, in an apron. "Did you find him?"

"Yep." I petted him as he went back to sleep in my arms. "I don't know how he got up on the shelf, though." I followed her back into the kitchen. Sona was trying to instruct Ahri on how to make cookie batter. It didn't look to be going well, since the both of them seemed to be coated in the stuff.

"I don't know. Would that work?" The Fox mused, licking some chocolate off her finger. Sona never bothered to sign stuff out around Ahri. "Right. That sounds exhausting."

"I think we might have enough cookies to feed the entire city at some point." Mom laughed, picking up some oven gloves.

"I'm gonna go for a walk." I smiled, gently placing Gnaw into the bed he had on one of the countertops. "It's snowing."

"Alright. Have fun!" I smiled to all three of them before walking out of the room. I have to admit, this is one of the nicest houses I this city. I don't even know what mom does for a living, and at this point I'm honestly scared to ask, but she's basically rich. She just leaves the house, then comes back. "Trinity, don't forget to wear a hat! I don't want your ears to get frostbite!"

"Yes, mom!" I groaned, but smiled as I jogged back upstairs to grab the woolly hat she knitted me. The first time it snowed, she bought earmuffs for Jinx, Sona, Caitlyn, Ahri, and I. It took her a few minutes to figure out that they wouldn't work for me. Jinx did run into me this time after I walked out of my room.

"Vi! Have you seen Gnaw?!"

"He's in the kitchen." She bolted downstairs and immediately started yelling. I shook my head and headed towards the door, slipping my boots on and putting my coat over my shoulders. I jumped as soon as I stepped outside, since a drop of snow hit me directly in the eye. I grumbled under my breath, and started to step across the huge garden. It hadn't taken long for the snow to blanket the ground. It was almost halfway up my boots. I hummed to myself as I walked through the gate. My AI platform beeped, and when I lifted it out of my pocket, Em flashed up.

"Deputy, you have two new messages."

"From who, Em?"

"One from Viktor, and one from Ekko."

"Show me." She bowed, and Viktor's hologram flashed up on screen.

"Vi, thank you for helping me with my request. I understand that you wanted to repay me for assisting you by letting you borrow my electromagnet, but you still have my thanks." He faded away. All he needed was a few sheets of adamantium. He managed to break how own leg somehow, and wanted a stronger metal to fix it. Ekko flashed up.

"Hey, Trin. I've finally passed all the barriers that the summoners made me go through. I'm officially a champion! I'm expecting to see you after Snowdown to celebrate with me. Drinks are on me!" I smiled and shook my head as Em came back up. He knows he's not old enough to drink.

"Is that everything, Em?"

"I thought you might like to know that Caitlyn is heading towards your home. She's walking onto this street as we speak. Fom the North." Grinning, I looked both ways.

"Thanks." I slipped the hologram back into my pocket, I started walking in hopes of intercepting her. Another idea came to mind, and I jumped over a fence, hide myself in a bush, and waited. She's probably gonna kill me, but it's going to be worth it. There she is! "Caitlyn!" I roared, pushing myself over the fence. I only got about halfway, since her Elbow made contact with my nose and sent me flying back into it.

"Vi!" I was laughing as she lifted me back up. "What were you thinking?!"

"Well, now all I'm thinking is 'Worth'."Sighing, my partner produced some tissues and started to clean the blood off my face. "You know you love me, Cait."

"That isn't even in question." When she finished, I leant down and kissed her. "What are you doing out here, anyway?"

"I wanted to go for a walk." She gave me a devious smile and grabbed my hand.

"I was planning this for later, but come on." I was entirely curious. I let her lead me across the street and into the park. A few people were milling around, and a couple of teenagers were throwing snowballs at trees. Most of the people here were couples. I guess that includes us now.

"What are you planning, Cait?" She brushed the snow off a bench and sat down, pulling me with her. When I did, she intertwined our fingers and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Let's just... sit here for a while." I rolled my eyes, but rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb. Even though I'm an active person, I like just sitting with Cait. It's honestly so relaxing. Eventually, all the people started to leave, which just left Cait and I.

"Cupcake?"

"Hm?"

"We're gonna be snowmen if we don't move soon." She laughed at sat up properly. "Trees aren't umbrellas."

"Well, you wanted to know what I was planning. Close your eyes." She put her hand over them.

"This isn't a trick, is it?" I felt her get up, and heard her fumble around in her pocket. "Your silence isn't helping."

"Vi. Look." I swear to god, I almost passed out. Caitlyn was leaning on one knee in front of me, holding out a stainless steel ring. "Do I really need to say it?" She smiled. Cait almost yelled in surprise when I leant down, wrapped my arms around her chest and stood up, lifting her into a hug. "Is that a yes?"

"I'd be crazy to say anything else." With another laugh, she leant back and pressed her lips against mine.

"I honestly thought you would be the one to ask first, Vi."

"What can I say? I'm dense. And now, I'm the luckiest person ever."

"Ditto." Caitlyn smiled. The most beautiful smile I'd ever seen.

**It's sad to see this fanfic end, but it's been a hella fun ride. I can't thank any of you enough for following and supporting me through all of this. Keep an eye out on my page. I have more fanfics planned because I'm a slut for league. **


End file.
